Perfecting the Art of Odd
by point-of-tears
Summary: Sequel to Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands. Fairy tales usually end and have thier "Happily Ever After." Well, Harry Potter's fairy tale is only just beginning and things are getting very interesting...or crazy. Whichever comes first. HP/SS
1. Prologue

_Perfecting the Art of Odd_

By, Point of Tears

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or locations. No money was made from this story. (Man I missed saying that!)

**Warnings**: Well, right now my only warning is Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape

**A/N**: This is a **sequel! **If you don't wish to be utterly and completely confused then I suggest you read my first story: _Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands. _Thrust me, things will make a lot more sense.

**A/N part deux**: I'm back! Woo-Hoo! Must say that I missed writing terrible. Sadly, I will probably not get to update this story as often as I did _Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands._ I have a lot on my plate right now with work; plus I just got a part in a play that practices nightly. However, I promised another story and I will not disappoint. Just don't be surprised if I am only able to update once a week at best instead of biweekly like before.

So now without further adieu…

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Prologue

******************************************************************************

Aha! What have we here? A sequel?

We are covering the gambit of literary devices aren't we? First we needed an opening line that grabbed the reader's attention. Check. A conclusion that wrapped up the story. Check. Now we have a sequel in order to achieve that all important goal: to give people more. Check.

Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary—which is very heavy mind you—states that a sequel is "That which follows; a succeeding part; continuation." And that is just what we have here. A continuation. Sequels are usually when things are better explained, characters become more in-depth and relationships are strengthened. However this is only the first definition of sequel.

******************************************************************************

The sun was beating down on the streets of Hogsmeade with a ferocity that would have some believe it was maliciously intended. The kind of heat where if someone asked one more time, "Hot enough for you?" then the results would not be pretty and tears would be shed. It is an air-so-thick-it-feels-like-pea-soup kind of heat. It was the middle of July, but it felt like the middle of the sun. If it is not perfectly clear by now, it is hot. Very hot.

A kind of still had descended over the town all summer. Part of this was due to the fact that all the students of Hogwarts were away on summer break and the other part was that people just did not want to go out into all of this heat. As it was, only a select few were out in the streets during midday. Harry Potter was one of them.

The young man walked quickly down the street with a severe scowl on his face and his wings at full attention with the swirls adorning them emanating a bright red color. Now, to see such a sight as an irate fairy walking down your street might have even the most world traveled of wizards at a loss of words, but the townsfolk had gotten use to seeing the winged young man around their village. It also helped that for the past ten months they had read dozens of articles discussing the boy hero and his Diligarian creature inheritance in the _Daily Prophet_. So while it was very much abnormal to see a five foot, pissed-off fairy in your town it **was** Harry Potter so normal just went straight out the window. The green eyed teen had been living in a cottage on the outskirts of town ever since his graduation in June and even though it did not stop the villagers from constantly discussing the young man in the local rumor mill, the kind and friendly fairy had quickly become a member of their town.

This is why the villagers that were out and about did not so much as turn their heads as Harry passed. Even the boy's quite obvious irritation did not cause any double takes. They were all grumpy, crabby, and all around in a sour state of mood. It was just too darn hot. Everyone was scowling and one or two people speculated moodily that if they had wings theirs would be red too.

Harry wasn't at full so-mad-I-could-use-hyphens-to-describe-how-mad-I-am-and-I-hate-hyphens mode because of the heat. Oh no. No, he was pretty uncomfortable from all of the heat, but he could live with that. His Diligarian nature made him pretty adaptable to whatever the weather seemed to throw at him. So no, he wasn't mad about the heat in the least.

Harry had just come back from a visit to Hogwarts and this was the source of his current fuming and stomping.

The man may be his mate, but Harry Potter was about ready to strangle one Severus Snape.

******************************************************************************

At this point I should tell you the second definition for sequel is a consequence.

Consequence is simply the outcome of something which happened earlier, however it has come to take on a negative connotation. Just say the word and people automatically assume something's wrong. For example it is doubtful a mother would ever say to their child, "As a consequence for your actions we will go get some ice cream". No. Didn't think so. One is more likely to hear, "As a consequence for your actions, you are grounded". Yes, that sounds more like it. It is not so much what the definition is, but how we use it. As a result pairing sequel and consequence seems strange and one would probably never think to associate these two words on a normal basis. But stop and think about what **else **usually happens in a sequel and it may make a little sense.

Because in a sequel things have a tendency to go crazy wrong.

******************************************************************************

Please **Review!!! **I love to hear from you guys.


	2. Tomato Shoe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or locations. No money has been made in this endeavor. My job is painting. This is just for fun.

**Warnings**: Slash. Harry/Snape. Also, Spoilers for books 1-5. Not a lot, but I mention little back stories here and there. If you haven't read any of the books or seen any of the movies then you will be fine. Although I have to ask, "Why are you here?"

**A/N: **Aack! A week between chapters? Say it isn't so! Sadly, it is. I will probably only be able to update once a week now. My ability to update twice a week for my last story was because I had a long Christmas holiday from my job. Rest assured though, I **will **update every week. Probably on Thursdays. If I am able to I will try my very darndest to update more than once a week. But, those of you who remember OPDCYH know that I am a verbose writer. Possibly to the point of annoyance, but that's beside the point…or exactly the point. Anyways, you will always have a good amount of reading when I do update.

**A/N part deux: **I messed up on the story details. I am going to rate this story **M** like my other one just to be on the safe side and because I cuss like a sailor and there are sexual situations.

And now as I take a deep breath after that really long explanation…

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Tomato Shoe

******************************************************************************

Harry finally made it to his small, stone cottage outside of town and with as much strength as he could muster he slammed the front door on his way in. Why people always take their aggressions out on innocent doors is a mystery of the universe that may never be solved. All that is known is that we do and I am sure the doors don't like it one bit. The panels of wood shook terribly as if to threaten, "Do that again young man and I'm leaving!" but said young man couldn't be bothered by quaking doors at the moment. He was far too angry and when he was this angry only two things would help. His friends…and chocolate. Harry only had to think for a second before he decided which to employ.

Both.

So with a piece of chocolate in his hand he made his way over to the fireplace to call the Burrow. It was the weekend which meant that Hermione was more than likely over at the house that Weasley built so it was a safe bet that he would be able to find both of his friends and seek their aid. He didn't have to wait long before his fire call was picked up.

"Well, hello Harry dear!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

Harry smiled, "Always once more."

"Do you need some food? Heavens knows you probably don't eat enough all by yourself. I should send you more cookies or—"

"I am fine! I promise. Besides I still have a pantry full of food that you've sent. I don't think I will be able to eat it all!"

"You had better mister! I don't want to see you not eating and getting sick."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, if you don't need food—which I highly doubt—then you must be looking for the other two."

"Yes I am. Are they around?"

"Oh yes. Somewhere. I sent Ron out to de-gnome the garden and Hermione is probably reading somewhere."

Harry grinned outright. He imagined Ron was having second thoughts about spending the summer at the Burrow. The red head had planned to try out for the professional quidditch teams in late August. Even if he got on one of the minor teams it would still pay a little money and he could always take a second job until he moved up to the pros. Wanting to "devote all his time to training" he had decided stay at home until try outs and would not get a job until after. He thought it was brilliant. Hermione thought he was an idiot. Now, instead of focusing solely on training he was constantly ordered around by his mother who insisted that his chores list not diminish simply because of a game. Hermione constantly had a 'told you so' look on her face.

As soon as she had gotten her NEWTS—in which she received top marks in all but one (Harry was secretly pleased that he had gotten a higher score on DADA than Hermione. But he would never tell her so…he valued his life too much.)—she had immediately applied for a job in the ministry and was now an assistant in the department of magical creature relations. With all her work in S.P.E.W. during Hogwarts it was the perfect job for her. She had already helped with several bills to ensure better treatment of several magical creatures. Harry didn't have to wait terribly long before the driven, brown haired young lady was face to face with him.

"Hi Harry!"

"'Lo Hermione. Where's Ron?"

"Still outside I think. What's the matter? You look awful!"

"Thanks. You're sweet."

"You know what I mean. What happened?"

"Severus and I had a fight."

"Ah. Want some company for lunch?"

"Could you both?"

"Of course! I will just tell Ron to clean up when he gets in and we will be over shortly. No worries."

"Thanks Hermione. See you soon."

The fire call ended and Harry returned to the kitchen taking a bite of chocolate along the way. He was feeling better already.

******************************************************************************

It was over an hour later that Harry thought he heard the distinct popping sound of two apparations and soon his assumptions were proven correct as the door burst open revealing one Ron Weasley followed shortly by Hermione Granger. Ron all but ran into the house as if he had met his sun quota for the week and from the look of his sunburned face and neck Harry kind of figured maybe he had.

"You match your hair."

"That's what I said. You would think he would have remembered a sun blocking charm, but alas."

"Ha-ha. My friends are comedians. Man! I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

"I don't think Buckbeack would approve of that too much."

"And hello to you too Tink. Where's the food?" Ron said as he peered over his shorter friends head into the small kitchen. He couldn't smell anything. Harry couldn't have forgotten food could he?

"I made some sandwiched."

Never let it be said that Harry Potter was not a smart, smart little fairy.

"Ah, you're a gentleman, a scholar and…some other stuff…" Ron said distractedly as he made his way to the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione shared a look that quickly turned into a fantastically choreographed eye roll and head shake.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked as they followed the sun burnt red head into the kitchen, "are you still seeing auras?"

"Yep, you are still a fantastic shade of light blue."

"Is it going down even a little bit?"

"Well, it has gotten a little better. And if I really, really concentrate it goes away. But normally the colors are always there." Harry said as they entered the kitchen to find Ron already halfway done with his first sandwich.

"Can't you even wait for a minute?" Hermione said as she went to the pantry to pull out a bag of crisps. They had been over enough to know the whereabouts of Harry's house about as well as himself.

"Wha? 'M 'ungy." Ron said around the sandwich.

"Mmmm. Charming."

Hermione finally sat down and helped herself to a sandwich and Harry grabbed an orange. Even though he didn't eat it anymore he still kept a little sliced meat in the kitchen for company. Well, mostly for Ron.

"How's training?" Harry said with a grin as he popped an orange slice into his mouth. His earlier mood forgotten with the arrival of his friends.

Ron groaned. "Not funny Tink. I thought Mum would let me train and wouldn't bother me. Instead she says that while I don't have a 'real job'," At this point Ron went into a higher voice in an attempt to sound like his mother, "that I need to help out with the maintenance of the household."

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"She has me cooking!"

"Oh."

"And cleaning!"

"Think of it this way, you will make an excellent wife one of these days." Harry said and then began to giggle at his own joke.

Hermione threw her head back and started laughing as well at Harry's remark as Ron tried to send a death glare at his green eyed pal. He would have thrown his sandwich but Ron could not bring himself to part with his nourishment. Hermione's breathing finally returned to normal before she took a small bite of her own sandwich and then turned back towards Harry.

"I hate to put a damper, but what made you so upset this morning when you called? You said that Professor Snape and you had gotten into an argument. What about?"

"'Mione, you don't have to call him Professor anymore. He isn't our teacher."

"He is still an instructor, Ron, and therefore merits our respect."

"Sure. Whatever. Anyways, what did the old bat say to get you so upset? 'Mione said you were eating chocolate and everything."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his black and green tipped hair.

"It really wasn't over anything major. It just, you know, kinda got out of hand."

Boy, did it ever.

******************************************************************************

Harry had been sitting at the small dining room table in Severus's private quarters. The rooms had a kitchenette area and a very small dining room table. Harry assessed that it was so small that it could only properly fit about one and a half people. He had pointed that out to his host the previous evening to which he received,

"Well, lucky for us your height qualifies you as half a person."

**That** earned him a seat cushion to the face and a giggling fairy. Severus grabbed the pillow with every intention of hurtling it back at the teen when Harry leaped forward and grabbed hold of it also, thus starting a kind of tug o war. Severus was not impressed, but after a few minutes of wrestling over the seat cushion all thought about revenge was abandoned for much more pleasurable activities.

Speaking—or rather thinking—of the tall, dark and sarcastic man, where was he? He had taken to the bathroom immediately after Harry had emerged from showering and dressing and had yet to make his entrance.

'What's taking him so long? Usually he has had three cups of coffee by now.' Harry wondered as he took a sip from his own mug. He had always been extremely thankful that when his taste buds changed after his Diligarian inheritance that he still could drink coffee.

Finally a swirl of black robes came out of the hallway.

"Good morning."

"That remains to be seen." Severus said dryly. Severus made Harry look like Mr. Sunshine in the mornings and that is quite the accomplishment. Usually it took several cups of very strong black coffee before the man was his perky self. Harry wondered how many cups it would **actually take **to make Severus perky. Maybe five or six…thousand… but he didn't have time to finish this train of thought as his tall wizard quickly approached the young sprite and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled back and took his seat with a smile tugging at his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It just improved significantly."

Harry gave a small smile and tried not to blush. "Here is your coffee." He said as he handed another mug to the older man.

"Thank you, but I probably will not be able to finish it. I am due for a meeting with St. Mungo's for renewing a contract to brew their wolfsbane potion. They are due for a restock."

"Oh. Alright."

"We shall meet again this evening when I return?"

"Oh. Umm sure. Your place or mine."

"I will most likely need the use of my lab to begin brewing straight away for the hospital however I know that we agreed to alternate so I propose—"

"You know this will be a lot easier if we just had one place to live."

Severus's face seemed to pinch up slightly. "We have discussed this and it was agreed that—"

"No, **you **discussed it and **you **decided it was a perfect plan. I mean we are mates. This whole, 'your place or mine' seems kind of less formal that what our relationship is right?" That was Harry trying to voice something that had begun to really bother him. The constant back and forth with Severus had already grown tiring, especially since they saw each other every day if able. It made Harry feel like Severs was trying to treat this as a casual relationship and not that of two mates. How **did **mates act thought?

The potions master rose and left the dining area to the living room. Harry was hot on his heals though. He wasn't going to walk away from this one.

"It stands to logic that since we are still…quite affected…by the pull of being mates that having separate living arrangements until such a time that we are able to control it would provide us both with the ability to achieve tasks without getting distracted. Or at least, allow **me **to be able to accomplish tasks without distraction."

Oho! Harry didn't like how that was said one bit.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to be doing with your future?"

"I was told I should take some time and think about it!"

"Yes. **Some **time. Are you even thinking about it?"

"Yea!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"I have a few pamphlets on the mastery program in DADA and I still have all that information about the aurors."

"Fantastic. You have some sheets of paper. What good is that going to do?"

"I just received my NEWTS a week and a half ago!"

"And you are lazing about with no intention of working. You are going to end up as spoiled as Draco."

Oh. That hurt. Harry took a step back. He had been toe to toe with the taller wizard. The rise of adrenaline from the row and the always present giddy feeling that he had when around Severus was an interesting combination, but currently he didn't feel like being close to his mate. It was true he hadn't been too aggressive with his job search and had only really still considered the two options but…still…

"What brought this about?"

"Your future is very important and all you think about is our living arrangements."

"That's a part of my future too"

Severus merely arched an eyebrow. Truth be told he himself didn't know why he had all of a sudden decided to be hard on Harry about this. Or how he had managed to turn a discussion about living arrangements into an inquisition about the young man's future. He had a gift for turning awkward or uncomfortable conversations into arguments. Some could sing, others could dance. Severus could fight. He could tell he was upsetting the young man. Why in the hell was he doing this? Perhaps it was because the thought of moving in together scared the pants off of him. Or the idea of Harry out fighting again as an auror also scared the pants off of him. Enough of pants though. He wasn't turning back now. He couldn't.

"Your career is far more important. However if you would rather be lazy…"

"I have been putting a new house together..."

"Oh and that is terribly hard. I am sure you had your little Dobby do—"

"How dare you!" Harry all but yelled. He had taken another two steps back. He felt a burning at the corners of his eyes that meant only one thing. Tears. He did not want Severus to see him cry. At this point Harry only assumed it would only be more ammunition. "Dobby didn't do anything except give me about fifty multi colored tea cozies." Too bad he still didn't have a tea pot.

Severus did not seem unfazed. "Regardless, Setting up residence should not require **all **of your attention. Unless your mental capacities are…"

The insult hung heavy in the air. Severus hadn't insulted Harry since before they were together. Harry was hurt. Really hurt. So hurt he was angry. Really angry.

"**You insensitive jerk! You don't want to move in together? Fine! I don't want to now either! Mission freakin' accomplished. You…you…jerk face!"**

"Jerk face? Really? How immature of you."

"You want immature?! Fine!"

Harry took another step back and whipped out his wand and gave it a quick swish. His emotions were so high that he didn't even need to speak the spell. Hell, if he got any madder he could probably do wandless magic easily. The spell happened and in an instant he had a reaction.

"Shit!! What in the hell did you do to my shoe!"

There on Severus's right foot, instead of his normal dragon hide boot, was a—

"A giant tomato?! Why you little—"

"There! That's what you wanted!" Harry said as he swished his wand again and accioed his small bag into his hand. He turned to leave but stopped and turned back to the tall man when he heard the squishing sound of Severus approaching him.

"You will fix my shoe! I have to go—"

"No! You wanted immature? You got it! But hey, if that's not immature enough then here—how about this."

Harry gave another flick of his wand and a pop later found Severus's robe sash transformed into a duck shaped inner tube float.

"Enjoy!" Harry said as he opened and then slammed the door.

On his way out he distinctly heard the squeaking of an inner tube being massacred.

******************************************************************************

He finished his retelling the story—really just the part when the actual fighting took place—and waited patiently for his friends responses. For a while it was silent until…

"A tomato…" Hermione finally said.

"…Yea…"

"…A tomato…" She repeated.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time!" Harry said as he got up to get a glass of water. Hermione turned and followed him. Ron was still seated at the table with a strange look on his face.

"When is that a good idea at **any **time?" the brown eyed witch asked.

Harry looked down at his glass of water. "Well…I was angry."

Finally, Ron decided to speak. Well, he didn't really speak actually. More of a bark of laughter that almost shook the windows.

"A tomato!? That's wicked. And what the heck is a duck innertude anyways?"

"Inner **tube **Ron," his girlfriend corrected, "and it is a small device muggle children wear to stay afloat in water. Some are in the shape of animals in order to put the child at ease."

"And this one was in the shape of—"

"A duck." Harry finished as he continued to look at his water glass. Now that he thought about it—

"That's brilliant!"

"Ronald. Your comments are unhelpful and unwarranted at the moment. Harry, I know that you were and are upset. Understandable. Professor Snape said some pretty hurtful things, but I don't think you handled it **quite **right and besides, the professor had a reason for saying the things that he did."

Harry looked up from his glass for the first time. "What? Are you saying he was right?"

"No!" Hermione defended. "Not in the least. I was just telling you that Professor Snape had a reason."

"And that reason is?"

"I believe we have already had this discussion before Harry, Professor Snape was a spy. On top of that he is a very private and extremely self conscious man. He had to guard his true self like a hawk. He is not going to give up that closely guarded privacy without a fight."

"Yea…but doesn't that seem a little silly?" Ron interjected from the table, "I mean they are…ya know…" Ron started to turn red. Well even more red than the sunburn. Didn't know that was possible.

Hermione stopped and gave a small smirk. "No Ron, I don't know. What are they doing?"

Harry started to turn red too.

Ron just stuttered, "Well, uh…I mean…ya know…um yea…"

Hermione continued to smirk, but let Ron off easy this time. "Yes, well, He still is able to maintain a sense of appearance with both he and Harry living in different quarters."

"Appearance? Around me?"

"Well, yes. I wouldn't be surprised if Professor Snape believes that you will leave him. With him being able to dictate when you two see each other he feels like he has a better control of the situation and can project what he feels is a good image."

"What? That's crazy. He is my mate!"

"Still, he is insecure."

"Well what about the whole thing about the job?"

Hermione considered this for a moment before responding, "Are you still considering auror academy?"

"Well, yea. Of course. I mean I still don't like the idea of fighting for the rest of my life but…well…I can do it…" Harry said as he made his way back to his chair and sat next to Ron.

"Hmmm. I don't think Professor Snape likes the idea of you becoming an auror but he does not feel right to tell you what he thinks you should do." Hermione said as she leaned against a counter.

"Why doesn't he want Tink to be an auror?"

"What would Harry be doing as an auror?"

"Well, he'd take down the bad guys and kick some—"

"And be in danger daily. I remember anytime during the war when Harry would rush off into a dangerous situation Professor Snape was always highly agitated. He would never admit it but he did not want to see you hurt or worse Harry."

"Oh." Harry said quietly. Dang. Hermione was making sense. And if Hermione was making sense that means, "I should maybe apologize for the way I acted?"

Hermione patted his shoulder, "Probably for the best. Also, you may discussed with him about your future career and ask what he thinks. After all, as you said you two are mates. If he has advice or concerns then you should talk about them. However I would wait a few days."

"Why?"

"Because while we are able to explain why Professor Snape said those things he did say some pretty nasty things. I say wait till he comes to apologize."

"And if he doesn't? What do I do then? He didn't seem too particularly thrilled by the ducky inner tube."

"Even if he is stubborn he isn't a fool. He knows that you two not seeing each other cause the both of you discomfort. But if anything else just wait until you absolutely can't stand it anymore and then go to him. Nobody insults our Harry."

"You know," Ron said as he tapped his chin, "We could just skip all of this 'psycho' mumbo jumbo and hex him."

"I think me turning the man's shoe into a tomato and the whole kiddie float thing established that tactic doesn't work." Harry sad as he finished his orange.

"Yea, but those were hilariously harmless. No, we could use some **real **good ones. I am sure Ginny could help us with some and I sure as hell know Hermione knows some right nasty ones."

"Ron, language."

The tall red head stuck out his tongue, "She could always nag him to death."

"Adorable." Hermione responded dryly as she stood back up from her leaning position and walked out of the room. The boys figured she went to find the restroom and Harry brought up his wand and with a quiet accio he carefully summoned a class of water for his sun burned friend.

"Thanks Tink."

"Don't mention it."

There was a small pause.

"Hey, Tink."

"Yea?"

"I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"Who's the girl?"

"Okay, I don't have an answer. What?"

"You know. With you and Snape. Who's the girl?"

"Ummm. We're both guys so I don't see—"

"No, I mean when you two…um…you know…who does…who is…who's the girl?"

Oh. Oh!...Oh. Recognition finally dawned on Harry as to what exactly the red head was asking and he instantly turned beet red. The two friends stared at one another for a moment until the awkwardness became too much and they both became very interested in and reached for their respective glasses of water.

There was another pause after they both finished drinking.

"So who **is **the—"

"I am."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Yea."

"I can't believe I asked that."

"I can't believe you did either."

"Let's never speak of this."

"It shall forever go down in the record books as 'That Thing We Don't Speak Of'."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione said off handedly as she walked back into the room.

"Nothing!" Both boys said concurrently. Probably a little too quickly and a little too eagerly. Hermione was a little suspicious but decided to just let it go. Boys will be boys. She just rolled her eyes and returned to the table.

The rest of lunch passed with the three friends just catching up on each other's lives. They kept in touch daily but with Hermione's work and Ron's constantly complaining about chores and his mother there was always something to talk about. Soon enough it was mid afternoon and his two companions needed to leave.

"I am hoping to actually get some practice in now that all my chores are done." Ron said as they made their way to the front door.

"That is if your mother hasn't found something else for you to do." Hermione retorted.

Ron groaned, "She wouldn't be that evil would she?"

"She did raise Fred and George." Harry giggled. He was every thankful to have the twin Weasleys living a half a kilometer away. He visited their shop regularly. They didn't stare like some of the villagers were still guilty of, although they did take great joy in teasing him about his fairy nature. Great, great joy.

"Point taken. She could be that evil. Oh well, I will just have to sneak out."

"Ron Weasley—you will do no such thing!" Hermione demanded.

Ron turned to Harry with a 'watch me' look on his face. "Sure you can't come over?"

Harry was about to respond before Hermione beat him to the punch. "He needs to be here in case Professor Snape comes to apologize."

"Wouldn't it add to the evil plan to have him wait even longer while Harry's at the burrow?"

Harry just shook his head with a smile on his face. "I need to work on that garden I'm putting in back and besides, I have some thinking to do."

Ron shrugged, "Alright, but you are coming to dinner tomorrow."

"Deal."

"You'll be there?"

"Promise"

"You swear?"

"Every damn day." Harry said with a grin. It was one of Ron's new favorite lines.

"That's my Tink!"

"You two are just terrible." Hermione said in a huff as she walked past the two best friends and out into the yard.

With that the friends said their goodbyes and Harry waved as the other two apparated back to the burrow. The messy haired teen turned back inside his small house and wondered how long he would have to wait on the surly potions professor.

******************************************************************************

The surly potions professor showed up on his doorstep on Monday morning.

A day and a half.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

Harry was secretly happy that the man had decided to come, even if it was to simply continue their argument. Yesterday he had a terrible headache. Like a person who is addicted to caffeine experiences when deprived of it. Harry had been washing his breakfast dishes when he heard the pop of apparation followed by a succinct tapping that was synonymous with his mate and he shook his head. He wondered how many times he had to tell him that he could come in without knocking. Hermione's assessment of their fight played through his head again and he realized that this was just Severus still trying to maintain a sense of control. 'I just hope he realizes that his need to keep control is making me lose my ever loving mind.' Harry thought as he dried his hands and walked to the front of the cottage. Severus always waited to be let in. Harry thought he might not have done this if Harry had neighbors but since the cottage was secluded he kept up with this sense of propriety. Well, apparently not **always**. Harry got to about the middle of the living room when the door flew open and Severus all but marched into the room.

"You took too long." Severus grounded out as he made his way into the room and straight to the younger, shorter man.

"And hello to you—Mmhhp!"

Harry's retort was cut short as the taller man took his face in his hands and brought their lips together in a ferocious kiss. Harry was shocked for only a moment but he soon caught up and melted into the kiss. They stayed there for a minute until Harry finally remembered, 'Oh Yea' He reluctantly—and with quite a bit of difficulty as Severus did not seem to want to stop his current activity—pushed the potions master away far enough to whisper,

"We need to talk."

Severus growled, "Later…" and he began to lean in again. Harry was able to keep him at bay, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. A whole day and a half of not seeing the other man and needless to say Harry was all aboard the giddy train. In fact he may even be the conductor.

"Now."

Severus growled yet again, "Fine!"

He pulled back even more but still kept Harry's face in his hands. Green met dark, dark brown as the two looked at each other for several long seconds.

"I am sorry I insulted you."

"I'm sorry I reacted so poorly. How is your boot?"

"I was unable to wear it to the meeting and while I was able to transfigure it back it still smells of tomato. Terribly."

"What about the ducky inner tube?"

"What do **you **think happened to it?"

"Ripped to thousands of little pieces?"

"You would be correct."

"I'm sorry."

"You had every right to get upset at what I said. I should not have attacked you like that. I was…"

"Scared?"

Severus arched a brow, "I would say still apprehensive. All of my previous relationships did not last long and my partners always sighted my…less than amiable mannerisms and personality."

"I'm different."

"I know."

"You trust me?"

Severus paused, but only for a moment. His reply was quiet but sure, "I do."

"Do you think I will leave you?"

The pause was more pronounced this time. In fact the dark eyed wizard wasn't answering at all.

"Bzzzzzzzt! I'm sorry you took too long to answer that last question."

That earned him an eye roll.

Harry stood up on his tip toes and whispered, "The answer is no." With that he leaned in again for a chaste kiss.

That stayed chaste for about…oh….three fourths of a second.

Harry tried to stay coherent as the professor's tongue slid into his mouth. Still…had…more…to talk…about. He felt a hand slide down one of his wings and the resulting shiver that went up his side. Oh….still…have…more…to…

"Wait."

Severus was starting to sound like a dog he was growling so much. Harry kept that thought to himself. To stay with the metaphor Harry bet that this dog's bite may just **be **as bad as his bark.

Harry reluctantly pulled away and took a few steps back. He motioned for them to have a seat on the couch. The dark wizard looked as if he wanted to set the couch a blaze and tried really hard with his eyes. Despite his temporary hatred for the piece of furniture he had a seat.

"What do we possibly have to talk about now?"

Harry pulled in his wings so that he could sit on the other end of the sofa comfortably. He didn't want to put too much space between them but he most definitely knew that a little space was needed if they were finally going to hash this out.

"I have been thinking about my career."

Severus stayed silent. The only sign that he had heard what Harry had said was that he arched one of his eyebrows. The young fairy continued.

"I think I have made my decision, but I wanted to ask you something first."

He expected a silent response again but he got, "Proceed."

"Do you not want me to be an auror?"

Severus wasn't expecting that. What could he say? No, I don't want you to be an auror. It scares me to think of you constantly putting your life in danger and for what? For a misplaced sense of loyalty to the wizarding world that told you from the time you were eleven that you were its savior? You owe them nothing. You have saved everyone's life, now it is time to have your own. Yes, that is what he should have said.

"I do not have any place dictating your future."

Harry snorted, "Of course you do. Am I really that scary that you can't even give me your opinion?"

"Terrifying."

"Thank you. Anyways, I believe I have reached a decision."

Nothing.

Silence.

"And?"

"And I sent in my application yesterday by owl. They should have it already."

Severus's heart sank. "So you have decided to be an auror."

"No."

"Then—"

"I sent in my application to the mastery program." Harry said with a small smile. Severus may have not said anything, but his reaction when he thought Harry was going to be an auror spoke volumes. Screamed even.

Harry thought the other man would have been happy. Hermione was right, he hadn't wanted Harry to go into the auror program and he didn't. He should be smiling. Okay, that was a little excessive for Severus, but he should at least be smirking or something.

"You made your decision because of me?" the man said in an irritated voice.

It was time for Harry to roll his eyes.

"I told you during school that I didn't know for sure if I wanted to be an auror anymore. I am tired of fighting. I have gotten a taste of what life is like when I don't have to wake up every morning thinking, 'Gee, I wonder if I am going to be killed today by a psychotic magical villain,' and I gotta tell you, it feels pretty darn good. So even though I can fight and it's one of the only things I am really good at I am done with it. Yes, you were part of my reason—as you should be—but you were by no means my only reason for not choosing to become an auror."

Severus seemed to relax a little bit. "And what will you do with your mastery of DADA?"

Harry shrugged, "Take Albus up on his offer: teach. Although I don't think I will be a very good teacher I have a whole year or more to get use to the idea."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"As long as I don't become as crotchety and cynical as you then yes, most definitely."

"You are hilarious."

"Yes, I can tell by your laughter."

"Is that **all **we have to talk about?"

"Hmmmmm…let me think…"

He didn't get a chance to think of anything else however, because Severus had reached over and pulled Harry toward him on the couch. Apparently, the man was tired of talking.

Soon Harry found himself lying on his back on the couch with the taller man looming over him and his shirt miraculously missing. As Severus ran his hand down his chest tracing one of the black lined swirling there and leaned in for a kiss Harry realized two things. One was that older man's aversion to the sofa had apparently vanished and that he was tired of talking too.

And that the couch was kind of scratchy on bare skin. He didn't know if that would ever come up in decent conversation. But they weren't conversing—at least not verbally—so it really didn't matter.

Talk is cheap right?

******************************************************************************

Harry lay there on the couch with the comforting weight of the other man on top of him. He almost thought that Severus was asleep until the dark eyed wizard spoke,

"We should probably talk more." He said somewhat muffled by the cushion.

"I thought you were done with talking."

"When individuals fight there must be proper means of reconciliation before anything else. We have reconciled. Therefore, we can talk now."

Harry snorted "If that is what we must do to properly reconcile then we may have to fight more often."

The man on top of him gave an echoing snort. "Indeed."

Harry simply sighed and they returned to a comforting silence.

"Am I becoming too heavy?"

"No I like it."

Despite his answer Severus began to move to sit up and collect his things.

"Where did you put my pants?"

"Check behind the couch….Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" Harry did not just sound like someone was about to kick his puppy. Nope. Not a bit. He was a tough guy…tough fairy. He was tough dang it!

Severus looked back from his quest to find his pants to look down at the younger man. Harry still had a pink flush to his face and chest from their recent exertions and his black and green hair was stinking up in all sorts of directions. Visible on the right side of his neck where the black swirls and lines came up to behind his ear he could also see a new marking. One Severus had made himself. Severus had never been proud of leaving such marks behind but he found himself compelled to leave them on the green eyed teen. Harry began to blush under the scrutiny of the dark eyes staring down at him.

The normally serious man gave one of his rare smiles. One that was quickly returned by his smaller mate.

"Actually, I was thinking about food and I always follow one very important rule."

"Which is?"

"Never concoct a potion or cook without trousers."

Harry let out a burst of giggles and Severus did **not** think that he looked positively adorable.

Honest.

"Alright, alright. Are they behind the couch?"

"No. They are not."

"Are they under the couch?"

Severus's brow shot up. "Just what exactly **did **you do with my slacks Mr. Potter?"

"You know, I am starting to wonder that myself." Harry replied as he began to sit up and help with the search.

Finally both his and Severus's shorts and pants were found and they both wandered into the kitchen. Harry began to make his way to the stove to prepare lunch but was stopped by his companion and with a point from an elegantly long finger he was made to sit down in one of the dining room chairs as Severus began lunch preparations.

"Are you still upset about our living arrangements?" Severus asked in a guarded voice as he pulled things out of the cooling cabinet and stayed at the work counter.

"Not anymore. I overreacted. Moving in together is a big step and even if we are mates we are both still new to this whole serious relationship thing. I should probably try to live on my own for a while."

"That's very mature of you." Severus said as he returned with a salad for Harry and himself.

"Hmmm. And just a few days ago I turned your shoe into a fruit…or vegetable. Whichever a tomato is. Whatever is the world coming to? I **am **getting older. Maturity is inevitable."

"Age does not dictate maturity level. I have met several wizards and witches in my day who although they possessed many years of life they did not possess a lick of sense."

"Who would want to lick sense?"

"Yes, that is just what I expect from a man who is about to turn eighteen."

"Hey, I still have about two weeks of seventeen. I have to get all of my childish thoughts out of the way now."

"How long will that take?"

"About two years."

"Of course."

Harry was excited about his birthday. Ron had already told him that they were all set for a cookout at the Burrow and that a whole crowd had been invited. Even more than when he turned seventeen. Last year had been wonderful with all of the Weasleys and Hermione there. It was the first birthday party he had ever had. That birthday had however, unbeknownst to Harry at the time, sparked off his transformation into his Diligarian inheritance and he had been downright sloth like during the entire day and then for weeks after.

This year he had Severus and also he was comforted by the thought that he didn't have any strange, unknown transformations or anything else to surprise him.

At least he hoped so.

******************************************************************************

Next chapter: Birthday!

But before that happens: Poll time!

Okay. All of this time I have been saying that my books are AU but have spoilers for books 1 – 5. Well, I had a review in my last story that asked to see Remus and Sirius's reactions to Fairy Harry. I mentioned Remus in OPDCYH, but I made no mention of Sirius for a reason. I didn't know if he should be alive or not. If I stay true to canon through book five then Sirius is still in the veil. But since I am AU I didn't know if I should take the cheap plot device and just say, "Uho! He didn't die at all!" I cannot bring myself to do the whole, he was dead but oho, what's this? He is alive? Amazing! He is either alive from the beginning or sadly no Sirius.

So I leave it to you Reader: Is Sirius alive?

Reviews? Please sir, I'd like some more.


	3. This is Surreal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter Characters and Locations. I own a cat. Although most of the time she owns me.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape. You have been warned. Also, this fic is an AU (if you can't already tell) however there are some minor spoilers for books 1 – 5. Basically though I just kept some things as foundation and the rest I had my wicked, wicked way with.

**A/N: **Yay!! Thank you so so so much for the reviews and the story alerts! It warms my heart. I always love hearing from you guys and appreciate it muchly! I do little dances in front of my laptop every time I get a new review.

**A/N part deux: **This was written in a hurry and may have a lot of mistakes. I have no beta so if you see anything glaringly wrong grammar or spelling wise just let me know.

Well, a lot of you wrote to tell me your opinion of my little Padfoot problem. I had some differing viewpoints but in the end I think I am going to go with…

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2: This is Surreal

******************************************************************************

"It's my birthday!"

"I am aware of that. You have been saying the same thing for the past hour."

"So you're going to come?"

"I do not believe that my presence would be welcome."

"How can it not? It's my birthday!"

"You are starting to sound like a broken record."

Harry sighed. They had been having this same circular argument now for….well, Severus was right, about an hour. The potions master had known for weeks about the party at the Burrow and at the beginning he had agreed to attend for Harry's sake. However, as the day drew closer the man who had faced Voldemort eye to eye and lied smoothly was losing his nerve. Apparently, a house full of Weasleys was even scarier than the dark lord. The party was in two days. Harry had arrived at Severus's private rooms for dinner and to also begin reading a few advanced books on DADA that the potion's professor owned in his private library. He hadn't heard if he had been accepted to the mastery program, but everyone told him it was only a matter of "when" not "if" so he was trying to take Severus's advice and prepare ahead. He had been sitting on the floor of the living room on a Persian rug that had snakes all over it. Harry had always thought it was a little ostentatious. Severus always thought Harry had no taste when it came to furniture.

The mentioning of the rug is important for one fact: Harry always had to be careful when he was in the room because he would accidently switch over to Parstletongue. When Severus had come in from his lab after tending to a potion to announce his "impending absence" as he called it, Harry had cussed in the sibilant tongue. Though not the least bit fluent Severus got the point.

That started the argument that led our two to this point.

"It's my birthday!"

"And how old are you turning? Ten?"

"Fine. You want another argument? How about the fact that the only people going to be there already know about us!"

The second the words left Harry's mouth he instantly wished they were snitches and he could catch them and put them back. Severus didn't want anyone to know of their relationship yet. The fact that Ron and Hermione knew made the potions master uneasy enough.

"Are you telling me that **all **of the Weasleys know?"

"If I said yes what would you do?"

The taller man pinched the bridge of his nose. The more people that found out about their relationship the better chance there was of it getting on the _Daily Prophet_. Harry didn't need to be tarnished by the ex-Death Eater… not if the ex-Death Eater could help it. Eventually their relationship would be public knowledge. Severus was not an idiot. He knew that it would not stay a secret and it could not stay a secret. Not if he and Harry were to actually make their relationship work and since they were mates that left little room for option now, didn't it?. Despite this he still wanted to wait as long as possible before letting people know. The reaction would be bad no matter when the news got out and he wanted to protect Harry for as long as possible. Tell Harry this and Severus will just deny it. Well, maybe not anymore.

"I understand that they are your family, but why did you tell them without consulting me?"

"I didn't."

"Then how—"

"Fred was coming over one day to drop off a report from the joke shop for me to read and he saw you apparating and going into my house. He and George then went to the Burrow and tortured it out of Ron."

"We are most fortunate that your hapless friend was never captured during the war. His ability to hold his tongue is deplorable. The Order would have lost all of its secrets."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think the Weasley twins take such things as torturing siblings—or anyone for that matter—to a whole new art form."

"Be that as it may—"

"Severus. They've known for a while now. They haven't told anyone. They **won't** tell anyone they aren't suppose to."

"And how do you know for sure?"

"'Cause I know Mrs. Weasley."

"I still do not like the idea of everyone knowing so soon."

"Yes, because the entire world consists of the Weasleys and Hermione."

"It appears that way sometimes with as many of them as there are."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Look. They may give you a hard time…okay, they **will **give you a **really **hard time, but it will all be in fun and I am sure your quick wit can come up with some snappy retaliations. Besides it won't be the whole Weasley clam there. Bill, Charlie and Percy have work and can't make it. Please!?"

"Will the Weasleys and Ms. Granger be the only attendees to this little event?"

He received a mumbled response.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no. Remus will be there and Albus will be there after lunch."

"And does the wolf know about us as well?" Severus wasn't even going to ask if Albus knew or not. The man knew everything.

Right scary how much he knew.

"No. But I am going to tell him."

"I have already said—"

"He needs to know! He has known from the very beginning about my whole Diligarian inheritance and he just got back from an assignment in France and I want him there and I want you there. Please?!"

"And what about—"

Harry beat him to the punch. Crossing his arms he said, "Everyone else is away on assignment."

Though the Order of the Phoenix had officially disbanded they still stayed close and Harry considered all of them among his family. Hell, some of them were pretty much family. Most of the adults had gone back to their jobs as aurors and considering their experience they were all quickly raised in rank and were constantly on assignment. Harry was quite sad that many of the people he desperately wanted to be wouldn't, but it had been the same last year. He just hoped that in the coming years the work load of the auror department would diminish and he could see them more.

"Good"

Harry just sighed again and sat back down on the snake rug. He could really get mad at Severus right now. The fairy knew he was being whiney. Doing a spectacular job of it actually, but now he was just tired of it. This was a lot to ask of the reclusive man, but Harry really just wanted the man who was his mate to be there for his birthday.

"I will ask one last time. I want you there. It is my birthday. It would mean so much if you were to be there. Please? Will you go with me? For me? That can be my present."

Severus did not answer for the longest time. He moved to his favorite arm chair opposite the couch by the fire with a contemplative expression. He looked back at the young fairy who was hoping like no other that he had his puppy face on. 'Sad face,' the Diligarian thought, 'must have on the sad face. Sad face…sad face…'

He did.

It worked.

Severus mentally cursed himself for his obvious softening at the hands of one Harry Potter.

"Fine. I shall attend. But do not blame me when disaster presents itself."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry replied as he got up from the rug and came over to give the taller wizard a kiss.

"_Thank you_" he said in Parstletongue as he climbed into the older man's lap. Much to his delight the words had the desired effect. Severus shuddered.

"You will confuse Viridus if you keep that up." Severus said as he tucked his hands into Harry's oversized shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath.

The boa that Harry had given Severus as a Christmas present was now close to six feet long and when Harry was around Severus allowed the snake to roam his rooms freely.

Harry was gasping and giggling quietly at the t caresses and tickles he was receiving from his mate. "Nah. Ssssmssarra won't care." He said in between puffs of air.

"Hmmm, so you say."

"I do say." Harry said breathlessly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Viridus became aware that someone was talking in another part of the house. The fact that he could understand it meant that Green Eyes, the one who always talked so nicely to him and understood him, was possibly looking for him. The green snake made his way into the largest area to find Master and Green Eyes in the thing Green Eyes had one time called a chair. It did not take long for the snake to realize Green Eyes was most definitely not talking to him. This was the second time this had happened. The serpent turned and quickly went back to his original warm spot to leave the two nest mates in peace shaking his head at the two creatures he lived with.

******************************************************************************

"Remus? Ya home?" Harry called as he entered the small flat in London.

The apartment was in a great location since it was in walking distance of not only the ministry, but Diagon Alley as well. It was from the later location that Harry apparated and made his way through the muggle city towards the three story apartment building. Remus had moved in shortly after re-entering the auror department and had yet to fully unpack.

He didn't know why Remus had decided to live so far out. Considering his lycanthropy he would think that the man would be more apt to staying closer to the magical community. The werewolf pointed out though that while the magical community knew about werewolves there was also a terrible prejudice that still existed in some people and muggles considered werewolves to be an urban legend. Here, he was just a guy to his neighbors. Besides, during the full moon Moony had another place to stay out in the country where he could roam. He had assured his honorary godson that he was fine. Now if the honorary godson could find the werewolf.

"Remus!"

"Back here!"

Aha! Eureka. What once was lost now is found. Harry made his way to the back of the apartment that was the second bedroom which Remus was turning into a library. Well, harry assumed he was turning it into a library. There certainly were enough books to make up a library. Possibly even two…three…just how many books did the man have?

"What are you doing?"

He had walked in to find the tawny haired man struggling desperately to hold a board level over his head on the back wall and hammer it in at the same time. The result looked like a wrestling match and a hammer flying across the room and towards the door. Luckily Harry's reflexes were sharp as ever and he was able to duck out of the way as the tool flew past.

"Are you allowed to put permanent shelves in this place?" Harry asked as he stood back up and retrieved the hammer. He walked over and handed it back to his former professor.

Remus looked a bit sheepish as he took the hammer back. "Sorry about that."

"Trust me, it's fine. Although I must say the _Prophet _would have a field day with it. I can just see it now: _Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-Taken-out-by-Hammer. _Man, I hate hyphens."

Remus laughed, "In answer to your question: you're right, I can't put permanent shelves in here."

"Then why—"

"Well, what good is magic if you can't hide the fact that you have broken a few housing rules."

"Can't the neighbors—ah, a silencing spell."

Remus winked, "Exactly."

Harry was instantly reminded that the man was a Marauder. But…

"Why don't you put the shelves up by magic?"

"Where is the fun in that? I wanted to take a swing at doing things the muggle way."

"How's it going?"

"As you can see the only thing I am apparently taking a swing at is your head."

"Want help?"

"I would be lying if I said no. But first..."

Remus walked over and embraced Harry in a hug. He had been away for over a year and he had missed his honorary godson terribly. Harry returned the hug in full force. When they pulled back the lycanthrope took hold of Harry's arms and turned him a little.

"So where are these wings you wrote about?"

"Ah," Harry said and he stepped back a half step more and took his coat off. All of his shirts now had been altered with a whole in the back. He let his wings unfurl.

"My goodness. Look at that wing pattern. I have never seen one quite like it in any of my studies. Then again you said Diligarians are rare."

Remus circled around the young fairy studying the wings. Harry started to feel like a science project like he had last year with Hermione, but he let the man alone. He was willing to indulge the intellectual man since he hadn't seen him in so long.

"That's not all. I see auras too."

Remus walked back around to face Harry. "Really?"

"Yep. You are an amber color."

"Fascinating. Is it all the time?"

"Yea, but if I concentrate really hard it goes away."

"Well, I must say, it is a big change, but something that you could certainly use to your advantage."

"How so?"

Remus picked up a board and grinned.

"We won't need a ladder to hang the higher shelves."

"Fantastic." Harry said as he took the board from the older man.

This led to over an hour of hanging shelves all around the room. During this task Remus related all he could about his previous mission. He had been sent with a small group to deal with a band of renegade vampires in the south of France. Remus, ever the teacher, began to quiz Harry about all of the different ways to spot a vampire and the many defenses one could take if ever attacked by one. Harry just rolled his eyes and as he hammered he tried his best to answer the man. He had had a few scrapes with vampires and loads of other creatures during the war so he really didn't have to think too hard about how to defend himself. He wondered if this was how the mastery program would be.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Fire away." The werewolf answered as he placed some of the books on the new shelves.

"Are you a master of DADA?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I applied to the mastery program and I wanted to know what it was like."

Remus stopped placing books. "Harry, this is wonderful! I am very happy you have decided to continue your education. What are you going to do with your degree?"

"I think I may teach."

When he didn't get a vocal response right away Harry turned to see Remus with an odd gleam in his eye. Much like the gleam Ron got when he finally won a bet. Harry got the sneaking suspicion that he was once again out of the loop on something, but just shook it off. For now. Harry had become a little paranoid about such things. Though just because you are paranoid does not mean they aren't out to get you.

"I think you would make an excellent teacher Harry."

This brought the fairy out of his musings. "I hope so. Luckily I have a year or more to figure it out."

"Hmmm. Well, we shall have to see. You have had a lot of experience in defense and with the mastery program they start you out at a level equal to your skills."

"What else do you know?"

"Not much besides you will take a placement test and be assigned a mentor. Aside from that it is much like DADA at Hogwarts. Book work and practical. Only now it is far more in-depth and intense."

"Is there ever a time when I won't have to write?"

"You want to be a teacher?"

Harry paused, "Yea…"

"Then yes."

"Really?! When?"

"When you retire."

"Can I retire now?"

"Would you want to do nothing all day?"

Harry went back to the argument he and Severus had a few weeks ago. "Not really."

Harry finished putting up the last of the shelves and turned back to the amber eyed man.

Now or never.

"Remus I need to talk to you."

His switch to a more formal tone was not lost on the older man.

"What's up Harry?"

"Ummm…maybe we should go sit down." Or maybe Remus should sit down and harry should hide behind a chair or something. He knew Remus was very level headed but he was still weary of the reaction his news would receive.

Remus was instantly worried. "Alright, lead the way."

The two made their way into the small sitting area that held a cream colored couch and matching chair and about ten more boxes. Remus took a seat in the chair while Harry pulled in his wings and sank into the couch.

"So what is this about?"

"Well…" How was the best way to handle this? **Was **there a best way to handle this? It seemed like a pissed off hippogriff. No matter what you did, you were in trouble.

Remus sighed, "Harry, I have known you since you were a baby. Your father was like a brother to me. You can tell me. Just say it. Really quick if it makes it easier."

He wanted quick?

"Ok….well, you know that I am a Diligarian and as a Diligarian I am suppose to have a mate and Diligarians tell who their mate is because when they are seventeen the begin their transformation when they are around them and they feel this pull towards the person that I can tell you feels a lot like someone letting loose bees in your stomach and you feel all lightheaded and I started feeling this way towards someone last year."

'Well, that certainly was quick,' Remus thought, 'wait a minute…'

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you found your mate?"

"Yes." Harry's right leg had begun to shake with nerves

"Well, that's great!"

"Really?"

"Yes. While I admit you are young you are now a magical creature and the fact that you have found your mate is a wonderful thing. Who is the girl?"

Harry turned beet red and looked at his hands, "Not a girl…"

"Ohhh…then who is the fellow?"

"Ssvrs snp"

"You can't mumble Harry. Go on. Goodness knows it isn't like the gender is that big of a deal to the magical world. Your mate is your mate, now who is it?"

He asked for it.

"Severus Snape."

He got no answer.

He waited a few more moments.

He still got no answer.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore he looked up from his hands to find the brown haired auror staring into space with a glazed expression on his face. Harry watched him for around a minute and realized the man wasn't blinking.

'I've killed him.'

"Um…Remus?"

"Yes." Came a very far off reply.

"Um…are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh…okay."

"I just want to confirm…you said…Severus **Snape **was your mate."

"Uh huh."

"I see."

Harry couldn't decide if the man was taking the news well or taking it terribly. He had expected screaming. Heck, any kind of a reaction was expected. This…this was creepy. Then again Remus Lupin was always the more level headed of the marauders. Maybe he was just thinking of a level headed way of saying that Harry was out of his mind.

"You're sure of this."

"Oh. Yea, pretty darn sure."

Finally, Remus moved. Not a lot. But at least it put Harry's mind at ease that he had not put the man in some kind of paralysis from shock. The auror put his face in his hands and began to rub, much like if he were very exhausted all of a sudden.

"This is surreal."

Harry snorted, "Tell me about it."

The werewolf put his hands down and turned his head to the green eyed teen.

"Well…" Remus began.

Harry was nervous. He really didn't want to tell anybody about his relationship with the potions master either. Not that he told Severus this. The older man had said he didn't want word to get out because he did not want it splashed and smeared across the papers. Harry agreed but he had his own agenda. He knew it would take his friends and family a while to accept their relationship. Hermione had been great and even though Ron was still skittish to talk about it he was supportive. The rest of the Weasleys had received a stern lecture from Mrs. Weasley and while they still teased Harry when he visited they too accepted the news. However he knew that not everyone would be the same. Severus was not the most likeable of people at times and he had quite a bit of history to contend with. Harry was happy with Severus. It wasn't always easy, but he was happy nonetheless. Add in people who were against their relationship and Harry didn't know how the older wizard would handle it. Heck, Harry didn't know how he would handle it. With so little family and friends in his younger days he couldn't stand for a feud to break out over this. Because happy or not, Harry knew that some people just would not be able to accept this. Harry was afraid Remus would be one of these people. His worry was evident in his face and in the fact that his leg was shaking so fervently now that the whole couch was practically vibrating.

Remus looked at the young man who had fulfilled a destiny that no child should have to do. He was the epitome of a Gryffindor yet here he was scared to death that he and his mate wouldn't be accepted. Harry may be brave, but he was still as insecure about himself—as visibly evident, Remus noted, by his retention of the horrible hand me downs from his whale of a cousin that swallowed and covered Harry completely. He was still that same scared little boy who wanted people to accept him that Remus had meant five years earlier.

'Has it been that long?' The werewolf thought. 'He certainly has grown up. Not a little kid anymore.'

"Are you happy?"

"Listen I know he isn't always that likeable, but—" Wait a minute. What? Harry had been so ready to defend Severus that he had begun to formulate his rebuttal. But…

"Huh?"

Remus chuckled and repeated his question, "Are you happy?"

Harry hesitated. Was this some sort of trick question like on a test? Harry hadn't studied.

"Yes. Very much so." Harry hoped the other man believed him. It was the truth.

"Then I am happy."

"Really!?"

"Yes, really. Again, it is another big change. And while I admit that it will be…quite odd, it is you so odd is always just around the bend."

"So…you are okay? With me being with Severus?"

"Yes. He is your mate after all and if you are sure then I have no place saying otherwise nor would I want to."

"Are you mad?"

Remus chuckled. "No, Harry, I am not mad at all. I never really had a problem with Severus in school. That was more your Dad's and Sirius's department. Speaking of which…"

Uh Oh.

"I haven't told him."

"Oh….Does he know anything about what's going on?"

"Define 'anything'."

His ex-professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As in does he know that you are now a fairy and have a mate who just happens to be a man from our year of school?"

"Ah that 'anything'. No. He doesn't know anything."

Remus got up and began to pace. Harry just followed him with his eyes from the couch.

"**When **were you planning on telling him?"

"I was waiting for the best time?"

"And **when **exactly is the best time?"

"Ummm…a year from now?"

"Harry James!"

Damn. His middle name. This was getting worse than he thought.

"Well, it is not like he can get mail that good where he is at anyways!"

"Your Godfather isn't dead you know! He's just in Australia!"

Harry winced, "I know…"

After the war Sirius Black's name had been cleared when a sniveling Peter Pettigrew was found huddling under a bush. Really as far as rats go it was quite fitting. Fudge and the rest of the ministry went into an absolute tizzy over the whole ordeal. The wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban of a distinguished member of the Order and an auror was not exactly good P.R.. Sirius had taken it in stride. He demanded monetary compensation—which he turned straight around and donated to charity anonymously—and also asked only that he be allowed to return to his job as an auror and be sent someplace warm. He got his wish. No sooner had he reenlisted then Kingsley Shacklebolt assigned him to a top secret mission in Australia for two years. The animagus, in true Sirius fashion, had instantly accepted thinking only of the beaches and surf. It was only when he made it home later that night that he realized that he would be away from everyone for two years. He had intended to go back to Shacklebolt and try and get a new assignment, but it had been Harry and Remus who convinced him that after being locked up in Grimmauld place for two years as a fugitive that he deserved to get away.

"We were told that we could only write him if it was really important or an emergency."

"And the fact that you have received a magical creature inheritance **wasn't** important?"

"I just couldn't think of a good way to tell him."

This was an absolute lie. Well, not completely. Harry really couldn't think of a good way to tell Sirius everything that was going on. He knew Remus would understand because of his lycanthropy, but Sirius is a different story. Truth be told Harry was scared of the reaction his godfather would have over this whole ordeal.

Remus sighed, "What's the **real **reason you haven't told him?"

Harry could never lie. He could face Dark Lords, basilisks, and all assorted manner of creepy whatnot, but he just could never lie. The black and green haired young fairy slumped back into the couch.

"Sirius isn't exactly known for taking change too well."

Remus had to chuckle at that. No. Sirius was most definitely **not** known for taking change well. For a man who exalted and thrived on chaos he could not deal with any distortion that was not caused by himself was immediately taken with hostility. Sirius had been the only one who had been less than thrilled about James and Lily's wedding. He had eventually accepted it and been very happy for the couple, but he had at first been quite pouty about the fact that the marauders were, as he put it, "being broken up". The most recent bout of this was of course his assignment to Australia. He argued that leaving everyone would mess everything up and that they would all be lost without him. He was actually a worse liar than Harry. Remus knew that Sirius realized how big of an adjustment living on another continent would be. The enigmatic animagus may have been forty, but he acted four.

"I won't argue with you on that point, but Harry, he needs to know. You can't ignore this or keep pretending that because he is not here you don't have to think about him. This isn't an 'out of site – out of mind situation. He can't come home and be surprised by this. It wouldn't be fair."

"I know that. I was planning on telling him a few months before he is due to come back. That way he will have a little time to get adjusted to the idea but not too much time to—"

"Brood over it enough to overreact?"

"Yea…"

"How did you get away with not telling him this long? Surely Hermione would have tried to persuade—heavens, **force**—you to tell Sirius this."

"She asked one time if I told you and him about it."

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Yes.'"

"You were actually able to lie to Hermione?"

"It wasn't lying. I had told you. I just didn't mention that to her."

"You do realize that if she ever finds out she will kill you."

"Oh yes and it would be quite gruesome I have no doubt. That's another reason I am going to tell Sirius before he returns. Hermione will never know."

"You hope."

"Like crazy I do."

"Well, I don't like the fact that you have kept Sirius completely out of the loop, but I can't say that I blame you. He was the last person I told my 'fury problem' to and he didn't take it too well at first either."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, pouted for a few days and threw a tantrum or two. After that he started thinking up ways to use it to the Marauder's advantage."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I can handle that."

"Yes, but I think being mates with a man who Sirius still considers to be an enemy might just be a tad different."

Harry slumped again, "Touché"

"Well, for yours and mine's sake I hope this all turns out okay."

"Why yours too?"

"Because I will no doubt be hearing an earful from Sirius over this."

Harry went back to staring at his hands. "I'm sorry about all this. I know I should have told him but—"

"Harry," Remus began as he went over and sat on the couch next to the fairy. He put his arm around his shoulder, "Like I said it is okay. You should tell Sirius soon, but that is your decision. And you don't need to apologize. It's not like you asked for any of this."

"Thanks Remy."

Remus brought his hand up and ruffled the already messy hair atop the teen's head. The result was that it was now all but sticking straight up. Remus would tell him and let him fix it…eventually.

"Don't mention it kid. Now, let's see if we can't wrestle us up some food for lunch!"

Harry's eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline, "You have food in your kitchen."

"Actually, I think I only have a jar of mustard and a box of baking soda."

"Ah, we can eat like kings." Harry said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He was caught by the arm by a werewolf with a dry smirk on his face.

"Alright, smart-aleck, let's go get some take away."

"The great wolf is a mighty hunter."

"Keep that up and you'll be paying for dinner."

******************************************************************************

"And **here's** our little birthday boy now!" Fred said with bravado as he opened the kitchen door of the Burrow to let Harry in.

"Ah, but where is his lover boy?"George said with a smile at his brother's side.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked into the house he had come to regard as home. The twins didn't relent.

"Your dark haired Casanova?"

"Your Knight in Shining Armor?"

"He doesn't wear armor George."

"Billowing black robes then."

"Yea, where is the old bat? We must give him a proper welcome after all."

"He should be here soon."

He better! When Harry had left his cottage he had called Severus to see if they wanted to go together. The taller wizard replied that he was still in the process of getting ready and would see him at the Weasley's. Harry had tried to stay behind and wait on him, but the potions master had been quite adamant and in the end had won the battle. Harry couldn't think what would take the man so long. He had said it was just casual dress and that most of the younger people would be in muggle clothing. Harry himself had decided to dress up a little considering it was his birthday.

Remus had convinced him during his visit yesterday to go shopping for a new wardrobe. Harry had been stubborn, stating that he had clothes. This was another battle that the black and green haired fairy was not destined to win because before he could say, 'Remus, where are we going?' he found himself standing in a muggle shop with a very enthusiastic sales girl handing him things to try on. The first time he put on his new jeans and did not need a belt he thought something was wrong. Everything seemed so tight. This couldn't possibly be his size. He had called to Remus on the other side of the dressing room stating that only a very, very small person could ever fit in these clothes properly.

"_You __**are **__a very small person Harry." Came his reply, "Trust me, that is your size. After living practically all your life in clothes five sizes bigger than you it is going to feel a little strange at first."_

So now instead of wearing an overgrown t-shirt with a hole or two and a pair of jeans with a belt cinched up all the way Harry was now in a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a new pair of jeans and trainers.

"Ah, but look at our little fairy friend George." Fred started again.

"Why he forgot something when he came here he did."

Harry just arched one brow and waited for the no doubt hilarious comment about to come forth.

"Why yes, he left his circus tent behind with him. Careful Harry, you can actually see how small your waist is."

"Yes, we must keep a sense of propriety in this household."

See? Absolutely hilarious.

"You guys are a riot." Harry said as he looked around the small, yet cozy kitchen. Pots and pans were working frantically to prepare the meal as knives and spoons were preparing other ingredients. "I hope your mum isn't going to too much trouble over this."

"Are you kidding? Even if she was we wouldn't say anything."

"Yea, mum always cooks better when you're around. We don't eat—"

"—half as good when you're gone. Ow!"

George exclaimed as he was rapped on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Fred! George! Make yourselves useful and go set up the table outside."

The twins gave a salute and went out the door. Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment and then called out again.

"And don't **BREAK **the table either!!"

She turned back to Harry. "Harry sweetheart! Happy birthday! You look absolutely wonderful!" She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Are you eating enough?"

"Yes I am. And thank you Mrs. Weasley, for all of this."

"Think nothing of it my dear," She said as she turned back to a pot, "and how many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

Harry smiled, "Always once more." He said as he picked up a mixing bowl, intent on helping out. Mrs. Weasley turned and caught him.

"Oh, no you don't! You are the guest of honor! No work for you. You can go and find Ron and Hermione and keep them company. I sent them to the garden to decorate and degnome."

Harry was about to protest but then he remembered that the sweet, motherly woman still had that wooden spoon in her hands and he thought better of it. He set down the bowl and with a smile and a wave made his way to the backyard and down into the garden where he found his two best friends.

Hermione was sitting in a swing reading a book with Ginny sitting beside her on the ground gossiping. Ron meanwhile was not far away and taking great joy in catching and tossing gnomes out of the area. Harry watched as he walked as the tall red head took three at a time and swung them around his head in a circle and then let them fly into the field. He turned slightly and caught sight of his shorter friend walking towards them on the path.

"Well hello! Who are you and what have you done with our fashion disaster friend named Tink? You know him? About your height and—Ooomph!" Hermione had hit him in the stomach with her book. Why couldn't Hermione read softer books? Those things hurt.

"Don't be a prat Ron. Harry! You look great! Happy Birthday!" She said as he came up and gave him a hug.

"Yea, Harry. One could hardly recognize you without all those oversized layers. Now you can actually show off that body." Ginny said with a grin as she too got a hug from the Diligarian, "and Happy Birthday!"

Harry was starting to get more than a little embarrassed about all the attention his new clothes were getting. Were his old ones really that bad?

"Yea Tink, Happy birthday! Hows about helping me get these nasty buggars outa here?"

"Ron, it is Harry's Birthday and he is in new clothes and he doesn't—"

"Yea! Where are they at?" Harry said as he rushed beside his friend. To look for the little potato creatures with feet.

"That's the spirit. And let your wings out. May bring the little devils out of their holes. Bet they've never seen a fairy as big as you."

Harry let his wings unfurl. Remus had helped him fix all of his new shirts to accommodate the recent fluttering additions. The wings were a bright green right now. He was in a great mood. "Alright, but how are we going to get them to notice in the first place?"

The two best friends began to strategize as Hermione and Ginny both huffed and returned their spots at the swing. The brown haired young woman who had known them since they were eleven merely sighed as she opened her book. "Men."

The four were quiet for some time. Well, Hermione and Ginny would occasionally swap gossip here and there and Ron and Harry were talking amicably while they sent gnomes sailing, but all in all it was quite peaceful.

"Where's Mr. Grins and Sunshine?"

"Are you referring to Severus?"

"The one and only."

"He should be here soon." Harry said as he flung a gnome a little farther than he intended.

Harry really hoped he would be here soon. If Severus had skipped…well, it wouldn't be pretty. He had said that morning that he would be there. Ron noticed the unease in the young fairy's face.

"Hey, no worries Tink. He will be here. Did he give you his word?"

His younger friend nodded.

"That has to count for something yea?"

Harry felt a little better. "Yea."

A short time later they were joined by the twins who also began to take turns hurtling gnomes across the yard. When Remus showed up the boys were having a contest to see who could throw the farthest. The ex-professor decided to merely be a spectator and stand with the girls. Ginny would occasionally call out a ranking number for the throws.

"Lunch will be ready shortly; you all come to the house and clean up." Mrs. Weasley's voice floating in the air around them. It must have been some type of spell to allow her voice to carry like that and she not have to shout. The twins through the two gnomes that they already had in their hands and the group made their way back to the house.

Harry really wasn't happy now and he tried to not let it show. It had been over an hour and even if Severus had just woken up when Harry called at ten—highly unlikely considering the man woke up at six in the morning…**every **morning—the man only took a half hour every morning to get ready.

He had promised…

Harry's mood was sinking faster and faster into the land of melancholy as he made his way into the kitchen and turned to see—

Severus.

Sitting at the kitchen table.

He had showed up.

"Why if it isn't the dark Casanova himself!"

"Tamer of the mighty pixie!"

"Heartthrob of all with wings."

"He is a romantic he is—Oww!"

"Yeouch! Mum!"

The wielder of the wooden spoon had come to the rescue again!

"Fred! George! You two go clean up for lunch. Leave Mr. Snape alone."

Severus hadn't really heard anything the two red heads were blabbering anyways. All he was looking at right now was Harry. The younger man had told him yesterday that Remus had taken him shopping but he did not disclose anything that he had purchased.

He looked good.

Really good.

Especially the jeans.

Harry was beginning to get self conscious under the intense stare of the older man. He was reminded how tight his shirt felt and how snug his jeans were. 'This is ridiculous. He has seen me naked! I have seen him naked. I—Oh. Best not think about such things in tight pants.'

"You made it."

"I told you I would."

"I know…"

"Did you think I would not come?" Severus asked with a smirk. They were both unaware that they had been left by themselves in the compact kitchen.

"I was getting worried."

Severus got up from the table. And made his way to his little fairy mate. The taller man had thought about wearing muggle clothes, but considering the fact that the Weasley twins were already going to give him hell anyway he felt it prudent to not give them any more ammo. He had already strayed from his usual public dress by wearing a green robe instead of his customary black. He got up to Harry and put his hand on the younger man's hip.

"You look very—"

"Well, look at the two lovebirds." came the sing song interruption as Fred and George walked back into the room.

"They are so cute!"

"I can feel the palpitations!"

"Well, you know what they say about men with big noses!"

Severus dropped his hand and began to growl softly. Harry noticed a slight tinge of pink on the man's face.

Severus

Snape

Was

Blushing!

Harry brought a hand up to his mouth and tried to rub his grin away. It was barely even a hint of a blush. Hardly detectable, but it was there. Harry knew that part of the color was from embarrassment and the other part was from annoyance at the two identical red heads. The fact that Harry found this somewhat amusing…okay, **really **amusing would only irritate the dark eyed wizard even more.

Severus looked Harry in the eyes as the twins continued their cooing.

"May I kill them?"

"Wait till later when their mother isn't around." Harry said as he brought his hand down. The grin was still there.

As if on cue the matronly Weasley followed by the rest of the party made their way back into the kitchen.

"Alright you two, outside! It is time for lunch."

You never come between a Weasley and food. The twins were out the door like twin bolts of lightning. Ron was hot on their tale.

"They better not eat everything!"

"You three better not eat at all until we are all there!" Mrs. Weasley hollered as she, Hermione, and Ginny made their way out the door. Harry fell in step behind Remus but a hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could exit. He felt a pair of lips right beside his ear.

"You shall be receiving your birthday present from me tonight."

Severus's words sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"I thought you coming here was my present?" Harry replied in a whisper.

Severus gave a low chuckle and Harry was really wishing he had on baggie pants right about now.

"Not by a long shot." The man said as he straightened back up.

'Happy Birthday to me.' Harry thought as he finally walked out the door.

He squeaked when the older man give him a light swat on his behind.

Severus really did like those new jeans

The motley crew all finally made it to the garden area at the bottom of the hill that had a table set up for them that would fit all of them. Stacked on top of the table were several dishes and bowls of fruit. Mrs. Weasley was always very careful now to have foods that Harry would eat. Salads, vegetables—

"Mom, this is all rabbit food!" Ron said in a slightly whiney manner.

"Ronald Weasley! As it is Harry's birthday the lunch is in his honor and there for consists of his favorites.

"Yes, but…where's the meat?"

"Oh, for the—there are some roast beef sandwiches over there!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Go on everyone. Ronald certainly isn't taking any preamble and Arthur said he would be along shortly and to start without him. We will have the cake when he and Albus get here."

With that everyone moved to take a seat, even Severus. Harry hung back if only for a moment to take it in. Birthdays were still new to him. Much like Christmases. He smiled and let out a giggle when Ron beckoned him to join and have some 'rabbit food'. The tall red head's mouth still full of sandwich. Much, much better than staying up till midnight by himself in a cupboard or small bedroom in Surrey.

Harry took his seat and began to talk and giggle with everyone at the table. Well, no one else really giggled except for Ginny on occasions, but Harry was feeling too happy and hyper to really care. Seeing the young fairy in his current state put the rest of the group in an even higher spirit. Severus even began to smile at the young man sitting beside him who was currently giggling over something Fred—or was it George—Severus could never keep them straight—had said. The others noticed this and shared a few looks. Only a person like Harry could actually make a perpetually sour man such as Severus Snape smile.

Not long into lunch the group heard a popping noise over the hill near the house.

"That must be Arthur back from work." Mrs. Weasley said. She pointed her want at her throat and said, "We are down in the garden having lunch."

Harry figured this was the same charm she had used earlier to call them all in to wash up. The group returned to their food but when they heard the distinct footsteps of someone coming down the path they gazed up the hill expecting to see the thinning red headed husband and father of the Weasley brood.

It wasn't Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, what in the hell happened to you?!"

******************************************************************************

Dun dun Dah!! A cliffhanger! Not really much of one though. I am sure you know what is going to happen next.

This is my rodeo; I will be as AU as I wanna be. ^.*

Every review this story gets makes Harry giggle. A giggling Harry makes me giggle. I like to giggle.

Even saying it is awesome.

Giggle.


	4. Skizzlebritches

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and locations. I am just having some fun. Are we having fun? I hope so.

**Warnings: **Slash. Harry/Severus. Nothing too graphic, but you have been warned! Also, very AU. I mention canon elements but besides that just take parts from books 1 – 5 (Forget HBP and DH), add in a lot of creative license, mix it all together in a high speed blender, serve over ice, and enjoy!

**A/N: **Yay to all the reviews! *Claps to you!* My reviewers are the best!! I even had more story alerts! Huzzah for story and author alerts! I left you all in a lurch last chapter. Let us see if I can't make up for that.

**A/N part deux: **Sorry everyone! Some of you who have me on alerts may get two e-mails now and others are thinking "I thought I just read chapter four." I messed up on some code and accidentally erased this chapter and had re re upload. Mea Culpa. It is all the same. Sorry y'all!

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Skizzlebritches

******************************************************************************

_Last time, on _As the Snitch Flies_, our story left off with a joyous time at the house of Weasley. Our fairy hero was surrounded by friends and loved ones to celebrate the joyous occasion of his eighteenth birthday. The sun was shining. The birds were out. A light breeze floated through the air. Gnomes were secretly sneaking back into the garden to try and get some cake. In short the world was how it should be._

_Or…_

_Was it?!_

_Dun Dun Dun._

_As our boisterous party was partaking of the meal known as lunch a figure appeared on the hilltop. One would think the party had seen a ghost as they gazed upon their newest guest. The mysterious man in question opened his mouth to utter the prophetic words that would set the tone for the rest of the day…_

_*****************************************************************************_*

"Harry, what in the hell happened to you?!"

It felt like it took every single muscle in his body to make Harry swallow the bite of food in his mouth. This may seem like an over exaggeration, buteven his toes hurt from the amount of force needed to choke down that bite of apple.

Sirius.

No.

Harry blinked.

The man was still there. Standing with an expression that would rival anyone's who had just found themselves free falling for thousands of miles.

Harry blinked again.

Still there.

How could this be? He was supposed to be in Australia for another ten months. This was bad. Though he had been terrible about telling his godfather up until now he had not wanted it to surprise the man like this. He just thought he had more time. He and Sirius were locked in a stare and only one thought was going through the young Diligarian's mind.

'I am going to die and that is if I am lucky.'

The animagus shook his head in disbelief and finally found his voice. He had not, however, quite recovered his brain from the shock.

"I—what?—Huh—Hell!—Who—"

Harry got up from his chair and walked towards his godfather slowly. The rest of the group stayed where they were, sitting at the giant table as silent as could be. As though even just the slightest sound would spook their newest arrival and send him running. The earlier merriment all but forgotten. Though none had asked at the time they all safely assumed one thing. Sirius didn't have a clue. About anything. Remus already knew about this but that did not stop his face from falling and his chest from tightening. He knew Sirius. This was not going to be pretty.

Harry was getting closer to Sirius. The man had not changed much at all in the year and few months that he had been gone. He still had those light blue eyes. Usually those eyes shown with mirth but right now they merely held a shocked expression. His brown hair was a little longer than Harry remembered but it still had that slight wave to it and the man still looked like he hadn't shaved in three days. Harry often wondered if the man used a charm of some kind to keep his facial hair like that. The only other thing that was different about the dog animagus was that he now had a substantial tan and what looked to be an earring in his ear. Also thanks to his inheritance Harry could now see that the man had a deep scarlet aura surrounding him. 'Ever the Gryffindor.' The Diligarian thought. The Auror Black was wearing a lightweight robe and looked as if he had just gotten off of the portkey from Australia. Chances are he had.

"Sirius….Padfoot…Come and sit down….I can explain…"

Harry reached up and lightly touched Sirius's shoulder. The light touch broke the stasis of the moment. What was once a living statue of shock became a highly animated man…still shocked.

"I don't need to sit down! What the heck happened to you!?"

The sudden loudness had made Harry jump and pull his hand back. He knew Sirius would have been shocked about this, but the birthday boy could not help but notice that he also sounded quite angry. 'Of course he would. How would you feel if you showed up and found someone with fairy wings sticking out of their back?' Harry swallowed. Everyone was looking at him. He knew it. About the only one he knew was probably not looking at him was Severus. No, Severus was probably trying to kill Sirius with his eyes. He had to answer. He certainly couldn't procrastinate any longer. Little hard to say, "I will tell him tomorrow" when the 'him' in question is staring you right in the face.

"I got a creature inheritance," Harry said quietly, "I am a Diligarian now."

Sirius just blinked at him a few times.

"….Again, what the **heck **happened to you?!"

Harry let a sigh escape his lips. He looked his godfather in his light blue eyes and prayed that this would make sense to the man.

"Last year at my birthday I received a creature inheritance. I became a Diligarian, though I didn't know it at the time. I shrunk a bit—"

At this point he was interrupted by a pointed cough from Ron.

"—Ok, I shrunk a **lot, **and I also got wings, my hair and eyes changed and I can now see auras. Diligarians are a fairy race. I am a fairy now."

"You…are a fairy?"

"Yes."

"James and Lily were not fairies." Sirius said this as if it put the argument to rest.

"That doesn't matter. Somewhere back in either of the family lines a Diligarian married in and the genes were passed along."

"So you are a fairy?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told?" The hint of anger that Harry had picked up on at the beginning was coming more to the forefront. Harry winced.

"I didn't know how you would react…"

"You are my godson! I am your godfather! I have a right to know these things! You should have written me straight away!" his voice was starting to rise.

"Well, it is not like you would have been able to get any post easily anyways and—"

"That is a piss poor excuse Harry James Potter! I thought you trusted me?"

"I do…I just..."

"And a **Fairy**?! What is that? You couldn't have changed to something more macho?"

What?

"What?"

"Jamie was a stag! You should have been something better. Not a little fairy!"

It was at this point that Mrs. Weasley intervened.

"Now Sirius, this isn't like an animagus."

"The hell it isn't! An animagus is a reflection of what kind of creature you are on the inside. I am sure it is the same in this case."

"Hey! Harry is a tough fairy!" Ron piped up.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said quietly. He noticed his friend using his real name. This must mean the situation is pretty bad.

"Am I not your godfather?"

"You are, but—"

"Do you not consider me family?"

"I do! You know I do—"

"Then why do all of these people know besides me?"

"I just didn't know how to—"

"Didn't know? Did you also lose your brain during this little transformation?"

That was a comment worthy of Severus. Maybe that is why they didn't get along Harry mused. They are too much alike in some aspects.

"No I didn't lose my brain. I just knew you wouldn't take news like this well and I wanted—"

"You're darn skippy I'm not going to take this well. You're a fairy for crying out loud! You cannot be happy like this!"

Now Harry was starting to get upset. He didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. Truthfully it was a good combination of both.

"Actually, I am very happy like this." Harry said in defiance. He even fluttered his wings to emphasis the point. He saw Sirius's eyes follow the movement.

"No you're not!" his godfather wailed.

Why did Harry start to feel like he was arguing with a child and not a man twice his age? He was going to apologize to Severus as soon as possible for ever being whiney during an argument. Sirius now had both of his hands by his side and curled up into fists as if he were about to throw himself on the ground and kick and scream like a small child at the super market who didn't get their piece of candy. Surely this grown man wouldn't do such a thing.

Would he?

"I can most assure you. I am."

Sirius stood there and did not say anything for several minutes. Harry noticed too that he wasn't blinking; just staring straight ahead without focusing on anything. This seemed strangely familiar.

'Did I kill him?'

No. Couldn't have killed him. He is still standing. He is alive.

'I hope.'

"How could you do this to me? To James?" It wasn't said in a loud voice. In fact it was really quite quiet. The whining was gone. What was present now was a very accusatorial tone.

Wait.

Huh?

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. He hadn't even thought what his parents would have thought about this. Sirius had known his father. Was he right? Would his father have been disappointed? Upset? Ashamed that his son was a fairy? An image of his father and Sirius tormenting Severus as students flashed through his mind. No. It was his dad. Sirius was just upset. That had to be it…

The young man bowed his head in inner argument. The rest of the table heard the last statement and couldn't stay silent any longer. Remus and Severus both got up from the table at the same time and made their way to the two standing at the base of the hill. Both had on identical expressions. Want to know what that expression was? Ever bathe a cat? Ever seen the glares from said cat? Yea, they had on those looks.

Remus really, **really** got angry with Sirius sometimes. He had the ability to say the most absolutely wrong things in anger. It was a defense mechanism. He felt hurt, therefore others must hurt. He had stood aside as his long time friend and Harry had their discussion come argument because he knew that Sirius just needed to vent a little about being caught off guard. That once he had he done so he would accept this. He had miscalculated though. Sirius was not only venting. He was attacking. And he should know better than to attack Prong's son.

"Padfoot, that's enough! You know full well that James would never—"

"You remember what he said during Magical Creatures class Moony. He said fairies were silly, useless creatures. All flutters and giggles."

Harry thought he was about to cry. This made him very angry at himself. Crying certainly wouldn't improve his godfather's current opinion of him. He kept his head bowed down as he felt the burn at the corners of his eyes. His dad had said that?

"Padfoot. Stop. That was back in fifth year. James wouldn't have even come close to thinking of Harry in that way!"

By now both Remus and Severus were by Harry's side. The Diligarian felt a great sense of comfort from the two men's presence.

"Yes, while I am loathe to admit it, James Potter was very loyal to his family and he would have never thought of Harry in any ill light." Severus also responded. He was not impressed with the mutt's reaction whatsoever. He was attacking Harry. **His **Harry. And although Severus himself had been guilty of the same thing a time or two he would be damned if he would sit by and watch someone else do it.

Sirius turned his attention to the tall potions master. His eyes immediately flared. "And what the hell are you doing here Snivellus? And why are you sticking your abnormally large nose in business that's not yours?"

"This is my business."

"Oh really? And why is that grease ball?"

Harry was beginning to see red. Sirius could be mad at him all he wants. Harry knew he had messed up royally by not telling his godfather about his inheritance. He deserved this he thought. Severus did not. Sirius was just attacking him because he was upset. Harry was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realize where the current argument between his mate and godfather was leading.

Severus…was…pissed. Pissed enough to do something that he would likely regret and would likely cause quite a confrontation. But oh, how he wanted to really give this man a real shock. Nobody messes with his fairy. Also, the idea of the other man dying of a heart attack after all that he had put him through was oh so sweet an image that he could not resist. He raised an eyebrow and answered the question. He mentally apologized to Harry for what was about to happen.

"It is my business because I am Harry's mate."

Harry's head shot up like lightning and though it was not known to him his eyes could have rivaled Dobby's in size. The rest of the party gasped at the statement as well, but the green eyed fairy paid them no mind.

"What?" He voiced quietly. Had he really said that? Had Severus **actually** told his godfather that they were mates? No. Harry must be mistaken. Severus would never have admitted willingly to Sirius Black about their relationship. That could only mean one thing. Pod person. Harry turned his head to look at Severus…or pod-Severus…he wasn't sure. The man looked the same. Same dark eyes and dark hair that went a little bit past his shoulders. Same face. Same clothes. So he was real or the pod people were really good.

Sirius looked like he had just woken up with a troll next to him in bed. It was an interesting combination of sickening, surprise, confusion and anger. If you are wondering where anger comes from in waking up next to a troll then think about this: wouldn't **you **be angry at someone for not stopping you from going to bed with a troll? However, that is beside the point. What is the point is that right after Severus uttered those words Sirius's face immediately contorted with emotion. A lot of it.

"WHAT!"

"That is right," Severus said as he took another step towards the animagus; essentially blocking Harry from him, "We are mates. A Diligarian, which Harry is and will always **be**, has a mate. We discovered—"

"You discovered nothing you sick pervert! You are molesting my godson!"

Severus snorted. "It would be someone of your weak intelligence to hear 'mate' and—"

So the war began. The two men began to throw insults at each other. Severus would question Sirius's intelligence at every turn and words such as 'child molester' left Sirius's quite often. Eventually they must have gotten tired of fighting over the present argument because soon they began to fight about stuff at school. Who destroyed who's potion. Who spilled ink all over the others robes.

Harry turned to look at everyone else. The twins were talking quietly and Harry had the distinct impression that they were taking bets as to who would win or when they would start throwing punches. Ron just looked back at him and gave a sympathetic shrug. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all looked like they wanted to jump in and stop it but were too afraid. This had to stop. Sirius's argument was with him. Not Severus. Plus it didn't even seem like they were fighting over this anymore. Not really. He walked closer and around to where he was standing at the sides of both his mate and his godfather. They had now begun to switch back and forth between arguments. In one instance they would be fighting about Harry being Severus's mate, the next would be about school pranks and then they would switch to insulting each other's appearance.

"You look as if someone is perpetually hitting his nose."

"That is rich coming from a man who dresses in the dark."

"You are giving him a potion aren't you? That's why he is with you."

"Oh very good Black. Because **no one **would suspect a **potions master **of dealing with potions. It is the perfect plan."

"I know it was you who threw that bug into my cauldron."

"Only because you and your merry band of followers had stolen all of my books."

Harry's head was spinning from trying to keep up with the two.

"Let's just all calm down and talk about this. Sirius I—"

Both of their heads whipped around to face the young fairy and Harry had to take a step back from the intensity and anger present on their faces.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two hollered in unison. They then turned back and continued their argument. Their faces were getting redder by the minute.

Harry took another step back.

Crap.

He had really screwed up hadn't he? He needed to get away. It was quite obvious to him at this point that the two were never going to be able to even half way get along. They couldn't even be in the same area as one another and not start fighting like they did as children. Harry turned in a saddened stupor and began to walk back up the hill towards the house. One of two things was going to result from this. He was going to lose his mate or his godfather. Harry didn't think he could live without his mate. He got sick if away from Severus for even a day. What would happen if he never got to see him? So that left losing Sirius. His family. And what would this do to everyone else? Would people choose sides? Would this start an even greater feud? Sirius was stubborn and awfully persuasive. If something like that happened he could easily turn others against his and Severus's relationship.

Harry finally made it back to the burrow with these thoughts weighing him down. He quietly walked in through the kitchen door and through to the sitting room. If he was paying attention he would have noticed that the door did not close behind him after he walked in. Without even thinking he pulled in his wings that were now a dull grey in color and sat down on the couch, dropping his head in his hands. He only became aware of his companions when he felt a weight on the other side of the couch. He looked up to see Ron sitting beside him, Ginny in the chair beside Ron and when he turned he found Hermione in the chair beside him.

"You didn't tell him" She said simply. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No. I'm so, so sorry. I was going to before he came back in a year. I just couldn't think of a good way to say it." Harry had to work to keep his voice from cracking. The look on Sirius's and Severus's faces as they yelled at him played through his mind.

"How in the world were you able to lie about that? You can't lie. I was beginning to form a hypothesis that it was physically impossible for you to lie."

"When you asked back in school you included Remus. I **had **told him. So it was kind of a half truth…or a half lie…however you want to look at it. I'm so sorry Hermione. I've really messed up." Harry said. His voice began to fail him at the last part.

Hermione reached over and the next thing Harry knew he was getting cuffed in the back of the head. Not hard, but still just enough to give a good sounding thump. Immediately after he found himself in a hug from the very same witch.

"Apology accepted. Next time—and hopefully there won't be a next time—tell me anyway. I may get on to you, but I will also help you." She said as she pulled away and sat back down.

Harry was rubbing the back of his head lightly. "Kay…So you aren't going to kill me?"

"No. I should. We are your friends. You should be able to tell us such things. But in the end I must have not really wanted to know or been worried about the outcome subconsciously or had suspected that if you had told then there would have been a fight or—"

"What 'Mione was trying to say, I think we all kinda knew somehow that Sirius didn't know and were okay with it. He isn't known for handling things well is he?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "No, definitely not."

Ron scooted over closer to his smaller friend. He hated seeing Harry like this. He seemed so fragile when he was sad. It made you forget that he was a powerful wizard that had defeated the biggest evil of the modern wizarding age.

"Hey, Tink, this is not your fault whatsoever." Ron said as he rubbed his friends back, "Yea you could have told Sirius sooner but this would have probably been his reaction then too."

"Sirius isn't going to leave you Harry." Ginny added from her chair. "He may be mad but he loves you. He will come around."

"I hope so."

"You will see." Hermione said as she too patted Harry's back for comfort. "Everything will work out."

It was at that moment that the door to the kitchen opened. The four turned to see Arthur Weasley walking into the kitchen. The man stopped just past the door when he caught sight of the group in the living room. One look at a Diligarian close to tears and three of his friends trying to console and Mr. Weasley knew—

"Something's happened."

Ginny nodded at her father's statement and pointed back outside. "Down in the garden. Sirius showed up unexpectedly."

"Ah…well…that's not good."

With that Mr. Weasley turned and walked back out of the house and presumably down to the garden.

The four teens watched the door for a few moments before Ron spoke up,

"Do you think they will be able to stop them?"

"Considering the fact that we haven't heard any explosions I would say things are staying pretty civil between them," Ginny answered.

"That is if they don't start beating the living daylights out of each other." Harry said glumly.

Ron got a sort of far off look in his eyes, "I wonder if Fred and George are taking bets…"

"Oh, no you don't!"

"What?"

"Ron, don't whine. You are not going to make bets on whether or not Professor Snape and Sirius commit to fisticuffs."

"I wouldn't bet on them committing to fisticuffs."

"Then what—"

"I would bet on them kinking the bloody shite out of each other."

"Ronald! Language!"

"Well it is the truth! OW!"

Hermione had reached around Harry to smack her boyfriend as hard as she could on the back of the head. Honestly, the boy was as thing as a brick sometimes. Ron turned and glared at the brown haired witch and saw her looking pointedly at Harry. Oh.

"Ah, crap. I'm sorry Tink. Right insensitive of me wasn't it?"

"No…well yes, but you're right about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't already doing that now."

"It will be fine." Ginny said although she didn't sound too sure.

"Hmm" Harry gave a noncommittal hum.

The door to the kitchen opened again and once again pulled the four out of their conversation. It revealed one Albus Dumbledore who was whistling a small tune and carrying a few parcels.

"Harry, my boy! A most happy—"

The elderly headmaster stopped and took in the melancholy expressions of the four Gryffindors. He looked out the window for a moment; his focus somewhere off in the distance. When he turned back the twinkle had left his eyes ever so slightly.

"Where are they?" He asked as he pocketed the small gift and envelopes.

Harry was the one to answer.

"Down in the garden," and with that he put his face back in his hands. He didn't even try to think about how Albus seemed to know what was happening.

Albus nodded slightly and walked back out of the cozy burrow and down the hill to the garden.

He knew a certain potion's master and a certain animagus auror that needed a talking to.

******************************************************************************

There were times in his many, many years that Albus felt his age. Descending down the hill behind the Burrow to see Sirius Black rolling around with Severus Snape and both throwing fists at each other induced such a feeling. Molly and Arthur were trying their best to break the fight up without magical means and also have to deal with trying to get the their two sons—who were whooping and cheering—to leave and go inside. Well, this had to stop and stop right now. The silver haired man walked right up to the scuffle and as everyone else grew quiet at his arrival he grabbed the man on top—who at the time happened to be Severus—by the collar and hauled him up.

"You two are not twelve anymore!"

"He started it!"

"Did not!" Sirius exclaimed as he got up from the ground.

Both wizards were covered with dirt and both had suffered injury from the brawl. Sirius had a bloodied nose and Severus looked to have the beginnings of a shiner under his left eye.

Albus brow shot upward. "I stand corrected. You two are not acting like twelve year olds. Your acting like five year olds!" he exclaimed as he let go of the collar of Severus's robe.

The potion's master began to dust off his robe. "The mutt—"

"Who are you calling a mutt you giant—"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men stopped and turned towards there once headmaster. The man knew how to get your attention. Only when he was sure that the two were sufficiently silenced and would stay that way did Albus continue.

"I assume that you now know about young Harry's situation Sirius?"

"I wouldn't call it a 'situation' Albus!" the brown haired wizard said as he wiped blood from his nose. The headmaster conjured a handkerchief and passed it to the man. "Harry is a flippin' fairy now, didn't deem it necessary to tell me anything whatsoever and chose this abomination to be mates with."

Albus raised his hand and stopped any retort that was about to come frm his potions professor.

"Sirius, I did not think I would need to remind you that a magical creature's mate is not by choice. It is based on compatibility, but in the end there is an unbreakable connection to—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it if it involves Snivellus over there."

"Now Sirius," Arthur said as he came forward, "As we have been saying this is Harry. He was scared. That was the only reason he did not tell you."

Sirius merely responded with a "Humph!" and crossed his arms.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Molly, you and the twins go and fetch the others."

"Awwww!"

"Boys! Enough! You both should know better than to backtalk Albus."

The gray bearded wizard chuckled, "Quite alright. They were that way in school and I doubt they would change now." As the three began to walk back up the hill the headmaster continued, "By the way, who won the bet?"

Both Fred and George turned with identical looks of surprise. It only lasted for a second though and soon Fred was grinning like a mad man, "That would be me!"

"How was I to know they would have waited that long to start kicking each other's—Ow! Mum!"

"What you get for betting on whether or not two grown men behave like children. Now scoot!" As the twins began to walk again she turned and pointed accusingly at Albus.

"Don't encourage those two."

She then turned to Sirius.

"Harry is your family. If you want him to stay that way then pull your head out of the mud."

Then her attention went to Severus.

"Know what you are fighting for."

With that she turned and followed her sons to the burrow. The four men watched the short, slightly plump red headed woman march up the hill.

"She is quite the task master." Albus commented good naturedly.

"It's why I love her." Arthur said with a smile.

"Now," Albus said as he turned to Sirius. The dog animagus flinched under the sudden intense gaze. "How long was it before you told your family that you had been sorted into Gryffindor?"

Sirius paled, "That's different!"

Albus raised an eyebrow in question, "Is it? Harry was scared that the news would be taken bad and wanted to keep the only family he knows. I am all ears to know how it is different."

"I was eleven!"

"And you have only recently come into Harry's life."

Sirius's shoulders began to droop. He rubbed his sore nose with the cloth again. "I hate it when you use logic old man."

"Yes, it does so get in the way of mindless ranting." Albus said with a smile.

******************************************************************************

"I wonder how Professor Dumbledore is doing down there with those two." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, he isn't our teacher anymore. You don't have to call him professor."

"That makes no difference Ron. He is still a man who deserves our respect."

"Well," Ginny interrupted before this turned into a full out fight. "I'll call him whatever he likes if he is able to get those two down there to stop fighting." She looked sidelong over to the young fairy sitting on the couch in hopes that he had caught the joke. After Albus had left Harry had returned his head to his hands and had not moved since.

"Even if he asked you to call him Skizzlebritches?" came the birthday boy's muffled reply.

Ron grinned broadly, "Skizzlebritches Dumbledore! I like it. Where did you come up with that?"

Harry looked up slightly with a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth. "Just thought like Albus for a second." He said quietly.

In an instant it felt like a mini explosion went off in the house and the door burst open with a great bang. Harry tensed, worrying that it was Sirius and Severus taking their fight inside. It wasn't them, but the twins.

"You all should have seen it!"

"Oh little Pixie, you would have been so proud. Your knight hath defended your honor."

"Actually, they both thought they were fighting for your honor. Quite the honorable fight."

"I never knew Severus could hit that hard…"

"They're hitting each other?" Harry paled significantly returned to hiding his face in his hands.

"Fred! George!" Hermione chastised, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley, "You are not helping!"

"I quite agree." Mrs. Weasley said from behind her twins. "Go on now; you are making him feel worse."

Fred and George parted ways to allow their mum to move over to the couch and kneel in front of the green eyed teen.

"Harry, dear, Albus wants you all to come back to the garden. Think you can manage?" She had to fight herself to not scoop the small young man into a hug when he looked up at her with a shine in his eye from unshed tears.

"I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled fondly and put her had on top of his messy green and black locks, "Call me Molly dear."

Harry let out a small giggle. His eyes still bright and swimming, "Okay Molly."

"Okay. Come on, let's go." She said as she straightened back up, "And you two!" She said as she pointed to her twins. They immediately straightened to attention. "On your best behavior!"

"Yes mamm!" The two turned in unison and marched towards the door. Molly just shook her head and waited for the other four kids to go before she followed them out the door and into the backyard.

When the group finally reached the table that still held Harry's birthday lunch and cake they noticed that both men who had at one time been fighting were now sitting quietly with their backs facing each other. They had by no means forgiven each other but at least they weren't trying to kill each other. Luckily there were no more signs of their recent scuffle. After both of their lectures Albus finally healed their wounds; telling them that if it were up to him they would be keeping them as a reminder, however Harry would be most upset to see the two of them in such a state. The two in question grumbled thanks to the older, silver haired man for it.

When the group got close enough Sirius got up and made his way over to Harry.

"I am sorry Prongslet. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." He pulled his godson into his arms and Harry felt like a huge burden had just been lifted. He returned the hug.

"No, you had a right to be upset. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sirius pulled back and held Harry at arm's length. "Not like that I shouldn't have. Your dad would have never thought anything bad about you Harry. Don't listen to me….Besides, while I wasn't happy that you hadn't told me….I kinda did the same thing myself…quite a few times….so I really shouldn't be hypocritical…"

Severus snorted.

The animagus shot the other man a glare but turned back to Harry, "Now, let me see those wings."

Harry smiled slightly and stepped back and let his wings unfurl. He waited silently for what his Sirius would say.

"And you can fly with these things?"

"Yes"

"Hmmmmm, this could come in handy…"

Harry let out a giggle out of sheer relief.

"Got a pretty good laugh there too Prongslet." Sirius said with a chuckle of his own.

"What about you and…" he turned and looked at the dark eyed man still sitting in a chair.

With this Severus got up and walked beside his mate.

"While we still do not see eye to eye," understatement of the century, "We have agreed to be as civil as possible for your sake."

"Thanks you two." Harry said quietly as he looked at the ground.

"Yea, even though I think you deserve way better than…him—"

"Sirius…" Arthur began.

"Anyways, if this is what makes you happy, then… I am happy. It will just take a lot of getting use to. And I mean a **lot**."

It didn't escape Harry that the statement sounded an awful lot like what Remus had said. He would have to thank the werewolf for standing up to his friend for him.

"Well." Albus said as he clapped his hands together, "That was certainly not the fireworks one expects for a birthday, but now that that is settled I can think of nothing better to do than all of us sit down and enjoy some of this delicious cake that Molly has so graciously made for us."

"Of course!" Molly immediately went into mother hen mode and fussed over getting everyone seated and the cake passed out.

As Harry sat back down with Severus by his side and now Sirius straight across from him at the table he hopes that maybe things would work out. Ron leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Kind of a weird birthday huh?"

"Yea," Harry whispered back as he took a piece of cake and turned to smile his thanks to Severus. He also looked across the table and saw Sirius talking with Remus. However as soon as he saw Harry his face softened and he winked, then turned to talk with his sandy haired, werewolf friend again.

Harry finally looked at his tall, red headed best friend and smiled slightly, "But I can get use to weird."

******************************************************************************

It was in the early evening as the sun was setting that Harry finally said his goodbyes to the Weasleys, Hermione, and Albus. Remus and Sirius left mid afternoon since Sirius still had to go by auror headquarters for a debriefing. Remus didn't look to please that his friend had decided to ignore that little task and Sirius just smiled. As they left Harry promised his godfather he would visit since the Auror Black was planning on taking some time off after such an extended assignment. Sirius turned to Severus and opened his mouth, a glare appearing in his eyes. The green eyed fairy was preparing himself for another battle when Sirius…closed his mouth… then gave a very curt nod—which the potions master returned—and then left with his fellow auror and friend. Harry had a feeling that earlier would not be the last fight the two had, but it meant a lot to him that they decided, at least for a few hours on his birthday, to have a truce of sorts. He made a note to himself to make his godfather dinner as a thank you. He needed to show his thanks to Severus but he had a sneaking suspicion that something other than a dinner may be a better thank you for his mate.

They were about at the edge of the wards when they heard Albus calling out to them. The two stopped and waited as the older man trotted up beside them. He fished in his pockets and pulled out the small parcel and envelopes he was carrying when he walked in.

"So sorry Harry, my boy, but I forgot to give you these with all the hullabaloo that occurred this afternoon."

Harry glanced at Severus before answering, "It's okay. I am just really glad it was all settled thanks to you."

Albus chuckled, "I merely provided a breath of logic. The resolution came from the two of them wanting to make you happy and that they both—"

"Thank you Albus, but if you do not mind?" Severus said before the old man said something to embarrass him any further. He had already endured the Weasley twins. He didn't need Albus helping.

"Not a bit my good sir. Now I think I am going to see if Molly can stand to part with some of that yummy leftover cake."

With that the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned and skipped back to the burrow.

"That man is certainly gives a whole new meaning to eccentric." Severus commented dryly. Harry wasn't about to say that he noticed a hint of amusement and affection also present in the statement. He just grinned and replied,

"Yes, he most certainly is. So..."

"We will be apparating back to my quarters."

"Oh we are, are we?"

"Do you wish to receive your present?"

"What is it?"

"You won't know unless you return to my rooms."

"Is it a book?"

"No."

"Hmmm…Wing warmers for the winter?"

"I am going to apparated now."

"Wait I haven't guessed yet."

"With such guesses I am not surprised. I will see you in a moment."

"Not if I beat you there!" and in a flash Harry apparated. He instantly appeared in Severus's living room with the resident of the rooms appearing only a split second later. Harry smiled broadly and began to giggle. He was alone with his mate, getting that wonderful lightheaded, giddy feeling and he was hopped up on sugar. Life was good at the moment.

"Just how hyper did that cake make you?"

Harry let a giggle escape and walked up to Severus, "Only just a little."

"A little for you is enough energy to power a small country."

"Not that much."

"Alright a large city then."

"Better." Finally the shorter man was close enough to reach up on his tip toes and put his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Did you get me a seal for my birthday?"

"A seal?"

"Yea. You know, the barking mammal that usually lives in the—"

"I am aware of the definition of a seal; what I am having trouble with is how in the world you thought that was a possible present."

"Just came to me. Popped in my head."

"It must be a crazy place in there at times." Severus said as the corners of his mouth started to turn upwards.

"It's a three ring circus and I am the ringleader. Hey! That is why a seal would be a good present. He could go on right after the elephants."

Severus threw back his head and laughed. Not his usual reserved chuckle, but a full laugh. Harry felt his heart swell as he heard it.

"You could give Albus a run for his money. You are aware of that correct?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry pulled a little on the older man's neck until he got the hint and leaned down far enough for the Diligarian to give him a kiss. As he pulled away slightly he whispered against his mate's lips. "Is this my present?"

He heard—or really felt—the deep chuckle that was his first response. "Not even close."

Severus pulled fully away and grabbing one of Harry's hands he started to walk to the front door.

"Severus, what—"

"You shall see."

'Oh shall I?" Harry thought in his head, but he stayed silent as they continued to walk.

The two quietly made their way from the dungeon, pausing only long enough for Severus to pick up a small bag, and as they left the front doors of the castle. What in the world was going on? They walked down the front steps, around the castle, made their way past the lake and stopped a little ways into the Forbidden Forrest. Now Harry was sure of it: you **could **die from curiosity. He was about to do just that.

"Severus, why—"

"I seem to remember a certain green eyed, winged young imp who uttered the quote 'I like trees' on several occasions and on one occurrence seductively teased his mate in one."

Severus's voice had taken on a smokey quality and he had leaned in to whisper the last part right by the imp's ear. Harry couldn't help but blush at both the voice and the memory of the both of them in that tree those months ago. Even with everything that had happened, Harry still blushed.

"So…you got me a tree?"

"Not quite. I shall see you at the top."

With a pop Harry found himself alone. Wait.

What?

Did Severus Snape, self proclaimed hater of heights, just say, 'I shall see you at the top'?

No way…

The Diligarian wasted no more time as he took off from the ground and made a beeline for the top of the tree that he and Severus had been standing next to. He found what he was looking for when he spotted what looked like a wooden platform close to the top amongst the thicker branches. He flew up and landed right beside his mate and took in the sight around him.

Small glowing orbs were floating all around providing the platform with a warm, soft light. Tree leaves provided a natural cover but there were a few open spots where one could look up and see the dusky sky. A few pillows and blankets lay neatly folded in the corner along with what looked like a small picnic basket. So this is why Severus had been late today.

It was only when he felt two arms encircle him and draw him back into a strong torso did Harry stop his observations and let his eyes drift close.

"Better than a seal?"

"Very much."

"What of the circus?"

Harry turned in the taller mans arms and looked up into the intense, dark eyes, "It will get along just fine without it. Thank you. This is incredible."

Severus merely hummed pulled Harry into a kiss that the teen happily melted into.

Severus's immensely enjoyed kissing Harry. His full, pink lips were always soft and the older wizard never grew tired the small noises the young man made when he would do things such as nip at them or run his own tongue across them as he was doing now. It was their code. His little sprite knew what he wanted and soon enough Harry's mouth opened and allowed the potion's master's tongue entry. He had been waiting for this all day.

As the kisses became increasingly heated Severus reached up and began to unbutton the other's shirt. He pulled his head back ever so slightly to murmur, "I was not able to comment earlier, but you looked positively edible in these clothes," and whet back to begin nipping and kissing the young fairy's neck. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned Harry momentarily retracted his wings to allow the shirt to be removed and thrown to the corner of the platform. With that done the wings were right back out again and glowing an intense silver.

Harry went right back into Severus's arms after his shirt was off and gave a shudder of delight his mate began to caress his wings with one of his hands. The other was running his hand down his neck and chest, pausing a moment to play with the clover charm necklace, before returning to his gently touches. Once again the shorter man went on tip toe and kissed his way around his mate's neck and paused here and there to suck at learned sensitive spots. He always knew he had found one when he hears a sharp intake of breath from the older man. While Harry's attention was fully directed on his neck Severus bent his knees in order to properly bring his other hand down and cup Harry's bottom in a manner that could only be described as loving. He pulled the young man flush against him and reveled in the squeak of surprise followed by a light moan Harry emitted at the contact.

Harry arched his back so that he could put enough distance to look up into those dark eyes that were clouding over fast with desire. He moved his hands from Severus's shoulders and brought them in between them to begin unfastening the older man's robes. Severus merely waited patiently with a small smile on his face. The only sounds were those of the birds around the treetop and the rustle of the leaves from the light, nighttime breeze.

"I apologize that you do not have a present to unwrap." The taller man whispered.

"Oh, I think I am unwrapping something right now," came a breathy reply, "the only thing missing is a bow."

Severs raised his eyebrow and his grin grew bigger, "Who says there is not a bow?"

Harry stopped his hands immediately and locked eyes with the potion's master, "What?" He said in a gasp.

"I said, who says there is not a bow?

Harry let the words sink in before he finally grasped their meaning.

"You…"

"Let us just say that there **is** a bow somewhere. You will just have to find it," he leaned and in a silky voice he added, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.

******************************************************************************

Hope this chapter makes up for leaving y'all on a cliff in the last one.

Finished this doozie at 3:30 in the a.m. So it there are any mess ups just let me know and I will fix 'em. You learn things at three in the morning. Like how fascinating infomercials can be. "It slices! It dices!..."

I love reviews. They make me smile and do crazy dances in front of my computer.


	5. Controlled Chaos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or locations. I own a plant though. A little fern I named Lucy.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape. Also completely AU. OOC, and anything else. (If those who are keeping track have noticed different warnings it is because I am just now learning about what these things mean.)

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and story alerts! It always feels good to know that people like your work.

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Controlled Chaos

******************************************************************************

It wasn't until lunch the next day in Severus's rooms that Harry remembered he had the letters and parcel from Dumbledore. Truthfully, he hadn't given them much thought with all the…activities of last night. A slight blush stained his cheeks as he remembered their evening in the tree. It had taken some work, but the fairy had finally convinced the potions master to keep the small loft. Harry definitely wanted to visit there again. His mate seemed a little less enthusiastic. Harry had asked if it was the height issue. The taller man answered a little too quickly that it was not the height issue, but an issue of privacy. While they were quite secluded up in the tree it was another story on the ground. Though it was summer and there were very few at the castle Severus was still uneasy and insisted that they return inside at sunrise. Harry agreed but thought that the older man was being overly cautious. The only one who would even be out and about on the grounds in the morning was Hagrid and he was off in France visiting Madame Olympe. Despite this he had woken up in the early hours just as the sun was peeking through to find his mate already with a robe for him. He must have brought it in that little bag he was carrying. Severus apparated again, saying that he was going to use the fact that the tree was just outside the wards to his advantage. While he did not mind being in Harry's arms, having the Diligarian fly him down would have made it painfully obvious how high up they were. Severus wasn't that big of a chicken. No. Not chicken. Overly cautious to the point of abject fear possibly, but not chicken. They had made it inside without incident and all the way to the dungeons without so much as a ghost crossing their path. Harry said a silent 'thank you' to his luck for this. Maybe now Severus would consider going to their little tree in the future. As soon as they had entered the potion master's lair Severus told Harry that he could use that bath first to get cleaned up.

"You know, we could get cleaned up **together**..."

"That would defeat the whole purpose of taking a shower."

"How—oh!"

"Yes, oh."

"You know, we could get cleaned up **together**..."

Severus just rolled his eyes, "Go. There is a proper place for everything and a shower is for cleaning."

"You say that now…"

"Go"

One of these days he would get that man in the shower with him. It didn't take long and soon the Diligarian was out and clean as a whistle and traded places with Severus who was in the kitchen drinking coffee. He was sitting at the small, one and a half person table sipping at his coffee for some time before he spotted the little gift and letters that had somehow managed to get on the floor. He didn't know how in the world they ended up there, but considering his distraction he reasoned they could have gotten up and danced the flamenco and he still wouldn't have noticed them.

Now though he was wildly curious as to what the letters and package were. He had made everyone promise no gifts this year and while everyone was reluctant they had agreed. Harry had a feeling now though that people would still find ways to get around the promise. Severus had ended up getting him a very nice birthday present and had not bought a thing.

Harry was just opening the package when Severus walked into the room and sat beside his young mate at the table.

"We are now over the capacity for this table."

"Shall we test this table's full 'capacity'?"

"There is a proper place for everything and a table is for eating." Harry said with a smirk.

"Just open your post."

Harry gave a giggle but did return to his task. Soon the brown paper was pulled away to reveal…

"What is it?" Harry asked as he examined what looked to be a circular piece of glass edged in gold. It was about the circumference of a quaffle. He passed the object to Severus for his inspection.

"Without doing any tests I would say that it is a miniature foe glass."

Harry's mind immediately jumped back to fourth year. "But why would Albus get me that?"

"I think you ought to open the letters. Perhaps they will explain."

Harry turned to the letters and found one with an official ministry seal. He decided to open that first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is on behalf of the Department of Defense Against the Dark Arts and on behalf of the ministry that I extend to you today congratulations. Your request to obtain your Mastery of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been approved. Your request has been owled to those already with their mastery and you will be contacted soon from your mentor for this endeavor. It is with your mentor that you shall begin the process towards your mastery. Once again congratulations Mr. Potter and Good Luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph Billington_

_Department of D.A.D.A_

"Ha! They accepted my application to get my mastery!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped from the table and toppled his char in the process he spun around quickly to catch the falling furniture and right it. He spun again to face Severus. The man had a light smirk on his face at the fairy's obvious elation and surprise over something that he knew would occur.

"I believe I informed you that there was no question about your acceptance."

"Still. I'm relieved to finally hear it for sure." Harry said as he began to do a happy dance around the table.

"Are you going to read your other letter?"

"In a minute. The dance must take place first." Harry said as he continued to dance around the kitchen.

"I am going to need more coffee just watching you." Severus said dryly as he got up to get more of the said caffeinated nectar.

As the potions master passed by the fairy currently turning pirouettes all around the kitchen he noticed another new pair of jeans and that the shirt was new too. He would have to thank Lupin. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but it needed to be done somehow. Harry had finally finished his exaltation of excitement when Severus turned back from the counter. Still standing—because he was far too excited to sit now—the shorter young man reached for his second letter and quickly opened it. His eyes began to skim the writing but soon came to a stop and widened just a fraction.

"Oh, no."

"What is the matter?"

"It's a letter from my mentor for the mastery program."

"Why, pray, is that cause for alarm?" The taller man asked as he returned and sat at the table.

"I know why I have the foe glass now. It wasn't from Albus."

"Most people, when they are mysterious and cryptic are quite… Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Severus looked at the teen for a few moments before he could not contain himself any longer and began to chuckle. It was quiet at first, only a low murmur, but quickly gaining volume.

"It's not funny!"

"I beg to differ." Severus said with another chuckle as he brought his mug back to his lips.

"I'll show you." Harry whipped out his wand and in a swish the man's coffee had changed to…

"Ack!" Severus made a gagging sound and promptly spit out… 'What the hell did I just spit out?!'

"It's Pepto Bismol."

Severus started as he realized he must have said that last thought out loud.

During the war many of Harry's visions would leave him with a stomach ache. While a potion worked much better towards the end he was having the visions so frequently that his stomach could not take the potion any longer. It just seemed to irritate his stomach worse. Hermione, in all her infinite wisdom, decided to figure out a way to turn another liquid into the stomach remedy she used as a child. Pepto Bismol. The only problem was that it wasn't as strong as the potion so Harry found himself drinking the pink goo almost constantly. The taste could rival any foul tasting potion, but it did the trick and soon Harry learned the spell himself.

Severus remembered the horrid, pink concoction that Harry had ingested during the war when the potions he had brewed for him became too much. The stuff smelled terrible and now that he had a taste he wondered how the young man managed t drink any at all.

"You will pay for that Potter. That fowl thing is worse than any potion." He said as he stood.

Instead of being intimidated the young fairy just stood his ground and smiled, "Says the man who loves potions."

"Indeed." With that the potion master advanced only to have the smaller, green eyed man let out a giggle and run out of the kitchen area. The letter Harry had been holding left forgotten—at least for the moment—on the small kitchen table and slowly turning a spotted pink as the parchment absorbed some of the pink mess that was also left on the table to be dealt with later.

_Dear Harry,_

_When I heard that you had submitted a request to obtain your Mastery of DADA I knew that the only one who could prepare you to defend yourself properly was I. Can't be fooled into a false sense of hope and peace during times like these. That's how they get you. They wait till you think all is well and then they hit you with a sneak attack. Smart of you to want to keep up with your training. I have decided to come out of retirement and will be your mentor during your mastery process. Your placement test will be at Hogwarts on Saturday, August 28__th__ at three o' clock in the Great Hall. I shall see you then unless one of us is attacked in an ambush in the meantime._

_Constant Vigilance!_

_Alastor Moody_

_Master of DADA_

******************************************************************************

"Oh! I know! I bet Mad Eye will dump you in the middle of the Forbidden Forest without a wand and only a hand full of nuts and berries **and **the berries will be poisonous and give you the runs."

"Ron! That's disgusting. Don't be so crass." Hermione chastised from the swing.

Ron's try outs were in four days. Harry's placement test for his masters was in two. Both boys were a ball of stress. Ron was physically showing his stress. He had taken to nervously twitching his hands and he never let his practice quaffle get more that a few feet away from him at all times. This meant that he was constantly carrying it around the house. All he talked about was quidditch. Quidditch strategies. Quidditch players. Quidditch statistics. When Harry had arrived on Thursday evening he was just in time to hear Molly exclaim that she was sick of quidditch and banishing Ron from the Burrow for the evening. She gave Harry her usual hug and said that she would send a plate of food down in a while and she pleaded with the young fairy to snap some sense into her slightly obsessed son. The two went down to the garden area again where they began to throw the quaffle back and forth. Hermione arrived about an hour later from work levitating a tray of food that was no doubt dinner from Molly. She set it down on a tree stump and waited for Ron to rush over and start stuffing his face. The tall red head didn't move from his spot. He just kept throwing the quaffle to Harry. This was serious.

Finally, the pushy haired witch was able to talk Ron into eating something—a task she had never in a million years thought she would ever have to do—and the young man's mood improved drastically Now, even though he was still throwing around the quaffle with his Diligarian cohort he was now talking, in a good mood, and currently trying to guess what Harry's new mentor would do to him for his test.

"You really should be studying Harry. There is probably going to be a written part to the exam and—"

"'Mione, have you met Mad Eye Moody? The man does not follow what is standard. He thinks the ministry is out to get him half the time. He won't give Tink one of their tests."

"He may be a conspiracy theorist but he does take his job as instructor very seriously and I am sure he will follow protocol in administering Harry's test."

There was a pause as Harry threw the quaffle back to Ron.

"Again, have you **met **Mad Eye Moody?"

"Oh, shut up."

Harry let out a giggle, "Honestly Hermione, as unlikely as this is, Ron is right."

"Thanks…I think."

"Don't mention it. Anyways, Moody is not going to follow standard testing. It is just not like him. Remember third year and how—"

"That wasn't the real Professor Moody though."

"No, but as we found out during the war Crouch was playing him to a 'T' at the time. He won't want me to write anything. He will think that is impractical."

"Well, it still wouldn't hurt to study."

"I have been studying."

"Are you studying now?"

"Yes"

"Don't get smart."

"Never."

"'Mione, Tink will be fine. Do you honestly think the boy will have any trouble in DADA?"

Hermione paused for a second as if she were thinking—actually, scratch that. Hermione is always thinking. Finally a small smile graced her face.

"No you are right there."

"Of course I am right! Now, what else could the nut bar do to you…"

"You shouldn't call him names Ron; he is Harry's mentor after all. He deserves respect."

"I'm only calling it like it is." Ron said as he caught the quaffle in a running catch and tucked the red ball under his arm. "The guy is crazy 'Mione. Honestly I feel sorry for you Tink."

"It won't be that bad…" Harry replied as he sat down on the ground and leaned against one of the trees. He places his hand on the ground and felt that familiar warmth in his palm. He removed his hand to see a tiny sprout begin to grow. He smiled down at it and then turned back to his friends.

"I just hope I don't turned out as paranoid as he is when this is all said and done."

"Oh! I know! I know! As soon as you walk in he will hit you with a spell that will blind you and then strip you naked and—\"

""Wait! What the heck? Why would he do that?"

Ron just shrugged and walked behind Hermione to start pushing her swing. "He was always harping on being resourceful and keeping your head when you are vulnerable. Seems like something he would do."

"Back to your earlier statement Harry, why do you think Professor Moody will make you paranoid?" Hermione asked.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Both Harry and Hermione were completely caught off guard as Ron bellowed the oft heard mantra of the illustrious Alastor Moody. The results were Harry being surrounded by flowers that were not there a second ago, Hermione flat on her bum on the ground by the swing and Ron laughing his head off at the two of them.

"So not funny Ronald."

"I think it's hilarious. I have never seen you fly before and it looks like Tink has his own little garden over there now."

Harry couldn't help it and soon he started giggling along with Ron's loud guffaws. Both were silenced by a glare from Hermione. Harry cleared his throat and decided to redirect this before they got a lecture.

"To answer your question: well, Ron actually hit it on the head. Moody is very…unpredictable. Since he believes the world is out to get him he want everyone to feel the same and will stop at nothing until he shows you just how dangerous the world is."

"Yes, well," Hermione said as she got back up and dusted off her work robes with another glare at Ron who started whistling a tune in feigned innocents, "You dealt with Professor Moody during the war. If you could come out of **that **and not be paranoid then I think you can survive the man in now."

"True."

There was a comfortable silence between the friends as Hermione got back into the swing and allowed—although a little apprehensively—Ron to push her again. Harry started to pick the flowers that had popped up and noticed that the little vine that that had started to grow at the beginning of the conversation had grown up and was now wrapping itself around the tree he was leaning against. Towards the top he could make out purple blossoms that were starting to bud. The only sound that filled the area was the buzzing of insects in the summer heat and the digging sound of gnomes at the edge of the garden.

"Maybe he will douse you with a potion that will turn you into a toad or a chicken and tell you to battle a series of magical creatures in order to gain back your humanity."

Harry rolled his eyes skyward and groaned as he leaned his head back against his tree, "Ron, stop. I beg you. Forget about Moody. **You **are gonna make me paranoid!"

"I am merely preparing you for what could happen Tink."

"A chicken?"

"It could happen."

"No….no it can't."

"Just stop Ron while you're ahead." Hermione said as she continued to swing.

"Or he could—"

"Are you ready for your tryouts on Monday?"

Hermione to the rescue! Though she did not understand or even really like quidditch that much she had just saved Harry from more of Ron's worst case scenarios about his placement test with Moody. Not that Harry believed for one minute that he would be turned into a chicken—okay, maybe he **did **believe it for a minute, but only a minute—however hearing all these things did not help Harry's nerves about the whole thing one bit. He knew that Moody would not have a normal kind of test and he was worried that no matter what he did, how much he prepared, he was still going to be totally and utterly surprised come Saturday. Ron now, though, was talking on and on about try outs and the different teams that would be scouting on Monday, including the Chudley Cannons.

"They are the team I am really going to shoot for, but I am also going to talk with Muddlemere, and a few of the others. Oh and I heard that there is this one guy from France who will be there and he…"

As he continued to talk Hermione kept silent and would nod her head at the appropriate times. When Harry caught her eye he mouthed a 'thank you' to which she just smirked, winked and went back to listening to her boyfriend who was completely wrapped up in what he was talking about.

It was a little while later when it seemed that Ron had ran out of things to talk about. This for him is a great feat. The sun had already set and the group knew they had better head back to the burrow before Ron's mum got too worried.

"Have you gotten your quidditch talk out of your system? You don't want your mother to kick you out of the house again." Hermione said as she gathered up the things from their dinner tray. Apparently Molly had also told her about Ron's obsessing.

Ron smirked, "We shall have to see. I may just keep talking about it so she will keep sending me out and I won't have to do any chores."

"You better not!"

Ron decided to turn his attention to his other friend who was currently holding the large bouquet of flowers that he had grown accidentally. "Getting married?"

"Oh ha ha. Best joke ever. I thought your mum might like these."

The red head groaned as the three made their way back up the hill towards his house, "Why you gotta go and do a thing like that? You are already her favorite son!"

Harry passed the bouquet to Ron.

"You can say they are from you. That should get you outa chores for a while."

"Have I ever told you I love you Tink?"

******************************************************************************

It was Friday at tea and Harry had decided to stop by Sirius's country house for a visit. The house was smaller than Grimmauld Place, but it didn't have Mother Black there yelling at everyone which made it a hundred times better. Still for being the smaller of the Black estates it was still a fairly large home and was nestled in the middle of the countryside without a neighbor for miles. Like Remus, Sirius had yet to get settled into the home since he had been out of state right after the war. As a result whenever Harry and Remus arrived they found their host frantically throwing packing paper out of boxes trying to find a tea pot. The werewolf just rolled his eyes and transfigured a copper pot into a tea pot and handed it to his animagus friend.

"Well, if you want to do it that way." Sirius said as he snatched up the pot and walked into the kitchen.

His two guests followed him in and began to talk as the tea was prepared. The conversation quickly turned to Harry's test that was the next day.

"You will do fine Harry."

"Of course you will Prongslet! You are a shoe in!—Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed as he burned himself on the kettle.

"Do you need me to get that Siri?" Harry asked as he began to get up. He was stopped though by a wave of a hand.

"No. No. No. You are a guest. I make the tea for you. Now, any ideas what the test is going to be like?"

"No. With Moody being the one giving the test I have absolutely no clue what he is going to do."

"It won't be that outrageous." Remus interjected.

"This is Mad Eye we're talking about Moony.—Ouch!"

"Siri, please, let me get this."

"No. I have it. I can make tea. I am not an invalid."

"Why don't you just charm the water to boil?"

"I'll tell you what could be boiled Moony." Sirius muttered as he turned back to the stove.

The werewolf just chuckled, "Harry, Moody may be a little off sometimes, but he will not do anything that will put you in serious danger—"

At this a suspicious cough came from the stove area causing both fairy and lycanthrope to pause and turn before resuming the conversation.

"Well," Remus continued, "at least it will be at Hogwarts and Dumbledore will be there."

"I know. Hermione said the same thing and also that I survived his training during the war. It couldn't get much worse than that."

"Exactly!"

"What you should do is—ouch!"

"That's it! Sirius, please, I will make the tea." Harry said pleadingly as he once again got up and began to walk towards his godfather.

"I can do this! I swear! If you want to help you can find the cups. I think they are in the cabinet over there."

Harry walked over to the indicated cabinet and began his search. It didn't take long before he was able to give a report.

"I didn't find any cups, but here is that tea pot you were looking for."

"Damn."

"Maybe we should just skip the tea Padfoot." Remus said with another chuckle, "Or better yet, we could just transfigure some cups. We are wizards you know."

"This coming from the guy who fire called me the other day asking what a C-clamp was because he was trying to build a bookshelf the muggle way."

"And you **both** ended up calling me!" Harry said with a giggle as he continued to search through the cabinets for the missing cups.

Remus finally gave in, "Alright. I will go look for them in the house. Call if you find them."

The kitchen was quiet after the sandy haired man made his exit. Both Harry and Sirius were busy looking through all of the many drawers and shelves for tea cups. Soon though the older man gave up the search and leaned against one of the counters. He looked over across the kitchen at his godson who was standing up on tip toes looking in a high shelf. It still was a bit weird to see this new, fairy Harry. He had to keep from staring again when the boy had shown up this afternoon with his wings out and in a short sleeve t-shirt. The colored swirls throughout the iridescent wings would change colors almost constantly and Harry was quick to explain that the colors depended on his mood. The black swirls that adorned the young man's neck and arms seemed almost cool now that the brunette older man looked at them.

'Yes, I could get use to this new Harry,' Sirius thought fondly as he watched Harry accidentally topple a plate off a high shelf and quickly reach to catch it inches before it hit the ground, 'Same as the old Harry really.'

One thing he was really having a hard time getting use to though.

"So…" Sirius started. Best to broach this topic with tact, "You and Snivellus shagging?"

Tact right?

Harry nearly dropped another plate he was holding. He stopped his search for the elusive cups and turned to his godfather with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened.

"What?"

"Are you two—"

"I heard what you said…Sirius…you can't ask me that!" Harry exclaimed as his cheeks began to go red as the teen suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

Oh. That was all the confirmation Sirius needed.

"I mean—you know—it's okay—I mean---you know—I know about magical creature mates and all and even though the git your with isn't worthy of you—I mean—you know—"

"Yea…"

"Yea…"

Silence. And not the good kind either

"…so do you see each other often?"

"We have to see each other every day. If not I get sick and Severus doesn't feel too hot either."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Who's the girl with you two?"

Harry's face instantly flamed in an embarrassed flush. Both he and his godfather stared at each other in shock over the question. Both surprised that the older man had even asked such a question. Finally Sirius began to shake his head violently. Harry was reminded of an old toy of Dudley's toys called an Etch-a-Sketch that was a drawing toy where anything one drew was erased if you shook the toy hard enough. The animagus seemed to want to erase the question from his memory in the same manor.

"I never…**never** want to hear the answer to that."

"Good because I never…**never **want to give it."

"I found them!" they both turned towards the doorway as the werewolf came back in, "They were in a box in the—what's up with you two? What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" the two answered far too quickly.

"Oh really?"

Quick! We need a diversion!

"Yes really. Now, who wants tea?" Sirius said as he quickly walked over and grabbed the cups, "So, Harry, you say Mad Eye Moody is your mentor for your masters and is giving you a placement test tomorrow? Fascinating!"

Smooth Sirius. But effective. The conversation quickly picked up again talking about the placement test and the forthcoming lessons. Harry avoided Remus's eyes as he sat back down at the table and tried with all his might to force the blush away from his face.

He had come over here to try and ease his nerves about tomorrow and he guessed in a way mission had been accomplished.

He would rather face mad Eye Moody than talk with his godfather about his love life.

Much, much scarier.

******************************************************************************

"I'm not going…"

"You said that an hour ago. You are going"

"You can't make me."

"I am sure I can try very successfully."

It was two thirty. The exam was in half an hour. Harry had stayed the previous night at Severus's quarters and had been wound up the entire time. He was debating whether he wanted this whole thing to be over or whether it should never happen at all. Now he had taken to pacing around the sitting room with Viridus riding along on his shoulders with his head resting near his ear.

"Stop pacing. I am sure you are making Viridus sick."

"He hasn't said anything to me yet. He just keeps asking why I am so agitated."

"I am wondering that myself."

"I just hate not knowing what is going to happen. At least with Voldemort I knew what to expect. He would show up, call me weak, make a long speech about how powerful and great he was, and then proceeded to kill me. There was a pattern. Moody—no pattern. For all I know he will have me sit down for a tea and then right in the middle of pleasant conversation he whip out his wand and try to turn me into a singing dinner roll or something."

"Was this one of your friend Mr. Weasley's scenarios?"

"Sirius's actually."

"Figures."

"It would be nice if I could have someone there. Not to help. Just to make me feel better. You could do it."

"What would I do as you battle…or sing as a dinner roll?"

"You could be my cheerleader. We could get you the dress and everything."

"Go."

"Pom Poms too…"

"Go. Now. You will do fine," Severus said as he leaned down for a quick kiss, "Just be prepared and you will do fine. You are powerful. You just need to trust your instincts and that dumb luck you seem to have infinite supply of."

The two shared another kiss before Harry put Viridus down, the snake chuckling at the two of them, and left with his want in hand and headed for the Great Hall. It didn't take him long and before he knew it he was standing outside the large double doors. He took a few deep breaths before he finally pushed his way inside.

The first thing he noticed was the dark. Obviously. The sun was shining bright all throughout the upper levels of the castle and usually the Great Hall was the brightest room of all thanks to the enchanted ceiling. So when Harry walked in to the large room he for certain noticed the dim lighting. The tables were gone. This meant that they would be dueling. He paused in the doorway and began to listen to try and pick up on any movement from his attacker. He slowly brought his wings in. Though they could definitely help in a fight Harry was not about to exploit an unfair advantage. He only barely caught a light whooshing sound before he turned and dived, barely missing a hex that came flying his way.

It begins!

With that Harry began dodging and maneuvering around the different colored hexes and curses as they flew all around him and began to cast all manner of wordless spells himself. He still had yet to actually see who he was fighting, but he knew it was Moody and he could tell the point of origin of most of the opposing spells so it wasn't all that necessary. The young fairy threw spell after spell and set up shields and protection charms whenever he could. The battle went on for an hour and a half and Harry was to the point of thinking that he and the retired auror were just too evenly matched when he spotted what looked like a very faint glow. He cast a reveal charm to see that there was a magical residue moving around the edge of the Great Hall. Moody was under a concealment charm. That faint glow from a moment ago must have been Moody's aura that Harry could just barely make out through the spell. Well, this was better. Still dodging and weaving he got a little closer, though not too close to give away his new found information. He dived one last time and came out of the roll to shoot of a silent and powerful _stupefy _that hit the other man dead on and sent the man flying backwards landing flat on the floor. Harry used the opportunity to cast a binging spell and also summoned the other man's wand that landed quickly in his outstretched hand. As soon as he caught it the lights in the Hall lifted and the ceiling returned to its normal condition. The young Diligarian walked over to his new mentor and leaned over to look at him.

"What was the name of the song you taught me to dance to in order to improve my footwork?" the green eyed fairy asked as he leaned over his immobilized opponent.

"Moonlight Serenade" came the gruff reply.

Harry smiled and released the bonds while he continued to look at his teacher and friend.

"Hello sir."

"Smart of you to interrogate me first to make sure I am who I said I was."

That had been the first thing Moody had taught him during the war. If ever Harry forgot to do so he was pleasantly reminded when by the shock to his backside that Moody always implemented as punishment. There was no way he would forget that lesson now. The older wizard finally made his way up off the ground and turned to face Harry. His magical eye was spinning quite quickly around but soon both of the man's eyes came to rest on the fairy.

"I'm glad t' see you haven't let your lessons sit and rot in that head of yours. Now, let's go get some tea." With that the man took Harry by the arm and began to hobble towards the door. Harry stop dead in his tracks though and caused the other man t stumble a bit.

"Wait, what? That's it?! No turning me into a creature? No other sneak attacks? No booby traps? Heck no written test even?"

Mood looked at him seriously as he answered, "Harry, I trained you for two years. I know how you fight. I don't need some stinkin' government imposed test to tell me what level you are at. They say I have to administer some type of test, so I figured I'd see if you had lapsed in your training, which you haven't."

"Oh."

Now the other man's scarred face turned into a very lopsided grin, "Now if you prefer, I could turn you into something rather nasty."

"I think I'm okay" Harry replied, still a bit stunned. He was sooo going to get onto Ron and Sirius for getting him so worked up over nothing. He began to walk with Moody to the doorway again when he felt strong zap! Shock the back of his leg. He yelped and looked towards his new mentor.

"Now you can say something unpleasant happened. Feel better."

"Loads."

It wasn't until much later, after tea and a discussion about his training and education schedule with both Moody and Albus, that Harry finally made it back to Severus's rooms where he promptly fell on the couch.

"Well, you are not some form of beast or vegetable. I take it the test went well."

"It was actually kind of a letdown. We just dueled. He said I only needed this test for the ministry's sake and that he already knew my level."

With that Harry began to recount the duel and the subsequent talk with the man and Albus later on. Moody would be taken the position of Professor of DADA here and train Harry while here. The plan was that when Harry was finished with his training then Moody would retire…yet again…and Harry would assume the teaching position.

"How long would that be?"

"He thinks by the end of the school year."

"That seems fairly fast paced. "

"He didn't even think I needed training at all. But I wanted to do this the right way so he said nine months was plenty of time to teach me anything else he may have missed during the war."

"Well, your presence in the castle will be acceptable."

"Thanks, I'll enjoy being here a lot too."

"Now, I suggest you go and shower and get cleaned up before you stink up my couch any more than already."

"Your couch liked it."

"The hell it does now get up."

Harry lazily sat up from the couch and then got an idea. A smirk formed on his mouth.

"Is there still a proper place for everything?" he asked as he stood up and walked slowly towards Severus.

"What are you talking about?" the other man replied, trying to sound indifferent. Harry wasn't fooled though. He saw those dark, intense eyes darken even more as he slowly walked up to stand right in front of the older man. His cheeks were starting to pink as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt he had worn to the duel. The intensity in Severus's eyes shot skyward.

"You know, we could get cleaned up **together**…" Harry said as he finished with the last of the buttons. He left his shirt where it was and looked into those dark eyes. Without thought he licked his lips in anticipation.

That did it.

Severus was up like a flash and with Harry's hand in his he all but ran towards the bathroom. Harry gave a small giggle as they went.

'Apparently there **is **a proper place for everything.'

******************************************************************************

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Harry was outside in the back of his little house tending to his garden. His wings were fluttering happily in the breeze and as he sat there and pulled weeds and grew more flowers he allowed nature to just wash over him. It was peaceful. It was serene. It was…

"Harry!"

Said young man turned to find Hermione franticly running up from the front of the house.

"I fire called and you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I've been outside." He said as he stood and wiped the dirt on his hands on his jeans, "What's the matter?"

"Ron is going into this awful tizzy about tomorrow and I can't seem to calm him down. He is saying he isn't going to try out now and is going off to join a group of traveling street performers. His mom is yelling at him and the twins are there encouraging the whole deal and I could really use some help."

"I will owl Severus and tell him I won't be around for supper."

"Tell him to come too. Maybe he can snap some sense into him."

"When has Ron **ever **listened to Severus?"

"Touché, but maybe he can scare some sense into him. At this point we need all the help we can get."

"Is it that serious?" Harry asked as he made his way into the back door and into the kitchen to wash his hands.

Hermione crossed her arms, "He hasn't eaten anything all day and is refusing any form of supper."

"This is bad"

"You said it."

"Alright. Give me a minute to change and owl Severus and I will be right over."

Hermione nodded and left through the front door where he heard the pop of her leaving to go back to the burrow. The young fairy ran up the stairs and quickly changed out of his dirty clothes and then ran back down again to find a piece of parchment and a quill to scribble a note and handed it to Hedwig, who must have known of her need since she was sitting at the ready on the sill of the kitchens open window. He tied the note around her leg and gave her an owl treat.

"Thanks girl."

She gave a small hoot reply and was off and heading towards Hogwarts castle that could be seen quite predominately on the southern horizon. Harry grabbed his wand and headed out to try and talk some sense into his red headed friend.

"Never dull around here." He muttered before he apparated away.

Oh well, if life is anything it is controlled—sometimes uncontrolled—planned—and sometimes unplanned—complete and utter chaos.

Isn't life grand?

******************************************************************************

I apologize for the short chapter. I came down with the flu this week and as a result my mind is completely gone...may not be a good excuse but it's the only one I got. This is probably the worst chapter I have written so far which goes to show that one shouldn't write while sick. When I am better I will probably go back and rewrite it. We shall see.

Maybe it's because I am sick, but I am starting to his a writer's block with this story. Input and feedback would be greatly appreciated and welcomed right now. I'd really like to hear what my readers think of this story right about now and if anyone has any requests or ideas for things that they want to see happen in the story.

So as I reach for a box of Kleenex to blow my nose for the thousandth time I ask you,

"Please review?"


	6. The Little Lies We Tell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Locations. I do own a coffee mug that says some very inappropriate things about Mondays though.

**Warnings: **Slash. As is M/M, Harry/Snape. AU, OOC, and misspelling.

**A/N: **Howdy y'all! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! As I spin around and do a happy dance:

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Little Lies We Tell

******************************************************************************

Harry apparated to the backyard of the Burrow and wasted no time in walking in through the back door and into the kitchen. Though he didn't have any idea where his red headed friend was he knew that if you wanted to find out something in the Weasley household the first place you went was the kitchen. It was the center of the house's activity and more often than not—like now—there was always someone in there. The first thing he noticed was the sound of chopping. He turned to see Molly chopping furiously at some sort of vegetable; Harry didn't know which one exactly because the red headed mother had shopped it to a point of complete obscurity. She looked up at Harry as he walked into the room cautiously but continued her dicing…slashing…whacking….

"Oh, Hello Harry dear," she said her usual greeting. This time, however, her voice was very tight, "I am glad to see Hermione was able to get a hold of you. They are upstairs. I should have dinner ready shortly. Perhaps you could be able to **TALK SOME SENSE INTO MY IMPOSSIBLY STUBBORN SON'S THICK HEAD THAT HE IS BEING RIDICULOUS AND CHILDISH!!!**"

The last part was said at such a volume that Harry knew that she had stopped addressing him and was yelling at her 'impossibly stubborn son' who was probably up in his room right now.

"Erm, right. I'll see what I can do." Harry said as he spared one last sympathetic glance at the vegetables Molly was eviscerating in her agitation and quickly bound up the stairs. He came to a stop on the third floor to see both Hermione and Ginny sitting outside Ron's closed door. Both looked highly relieved to see him.

"What's going on?"

"Gits gone and locked and warded himself in" Ginny said as she rested her head on one of her hands. "He won't come out. Said something about being a waste of quidditch talent or some trash like that."

"It's true!" came a muffled reply through the door.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly, "No it most certainly isn't. You are a very fine quidditch player!"

"You're biased!"

"We have a right to be." Harry raised his voice a little to contribute to the current conversation through the door, "We are your friends. That being said we are still not lying to you when we say you are good."

"They will laugh at me!"

"If you show up whining like a first year then you're darn right they are going to laugh at you!" Ginny was long since passed her patience quota with her brother. It was just annoying now. Really.

"Gin, perhaps it would be better for both you and Ron if you went and helped Molly out for a while. Harry is here now. He will take your spot."

"Yea, you're probably right. At this point I think **killing him may be a good option!**"

"Ha – bloody – ha!"

"Oh Shut up Ron! You are acting so—"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted the sure to be sibling love-fest, "We are suppose to be trying to encourage him."

"I'll encourage him alright!" Ginny replied as she got up. She turned to Harry as she began to go back downstairs, "Good luck. If ever you were to be a muse—it's now."

With that she stormed down the stairs to presumably join her mother in preparing dinner. Harry remembered the poor vegetables and prayed it wouldn't be too gruesome a massacre. The young fairy quickly adjusted his wings and plopped down beside one of his friends to attempt the task of consoling their other third.

"At school you would always get nervous, but you would pull out of it and do great. This is no different." He reasoned.

"This is sooo different! This is my future!"

"Well, what kind of a future would you have if you **don't **go?" Hermione asked.

"I could…get a job at…the joke shop! I know Fred and George would hire me! And I could—"

"Be miserable" the green eyed teen finished the sentence for him, "because it isn't what you want or love to do." Harry could not see Ron spending the rest of his life as a sales assistant at a joke store. On the weekends for a few hours was one thing, but business was not the tall red head's passion. Or even mild interest. Or passing fancy. The man could give a hill of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for business or sales.

There was a long pause.

"I would learn to love it."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you." Harry said dryly.

"Ronald, do you want to live here for the rest of your life?"

They got no response, but Harry just knew that his friend was shuddering at the thought of living at home. Hermione continued,

"Because if you just work as a salesman at a joke shop you will not make enough money to be able to get out on your own and buy a house or—"

"I could always live off of you."

"You could also dunk your head into ice water."

Harry winced. Now Hermione was sounding really annoyed. He needed to think of something fast.

"Ron, how do you feel when you are playing quidditch?"

Silence. Harry was not deterred though.

"You couldn't give that feeling up even if you tried. In fact, I think there is only one thing—well, rather person—that you love more than quidditch," at this point he stole a glance at Hermione. She took on a small smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks. "And the only life I can see for you two involves both of you following your dreams. You being the quidditch player, and her ruling the world—ouch!"

Hermione had leaned over and given Harry a punch in the arm for his last comment, but it was more in jest and didn't hurt. Much. She was smiling the whole time so Harry knew he hadn't upset his very formidable friend.

"They will laugh at me!"

One step forward, eight steps back. Harry groaned and threw his hands in the air. Hermione also groaned but decided burring her head in her arms was a better reaction. It seems the tall, red headed athlete was not going to listen to reason. He just wanted to pout.

"I think I may just kill him" Hermione said indistinctly from behind her arms and knees.

"Not if I don't do it first!" Harry volleyed back as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Which one of us is going to kill you." Harry deadpanned loud enough for his mulish friend to hear through the wood door.

"That would at least get me outa the tryouts!"

Harry groaned again, "Hermione," he said a little more quietly for his companion in encouragement's benefit only, "how in the world have you been putting up with this all day?"

"Molly, Ginny and I have been taking turns. When he didn't come down for breakfast Molly just assumed he was having a lie in, but when he also didn't come down for lunch then she went to check on him and here we are now."

"Don't talk about me as if I am not here!"

"You're not! You obviously have lost your marbles and are no longer the Ron Weasley we all know and love."

"Who says 'lost your marbles' anymore Tink?"

"Would you prefer if I said you were bloody—"

"This won't get him out of the room."

"I don't think a stampede of hippogriffs could get him out of that room."

The arguing through the door continued for another half an hour. Any time the two thought they were making any headway with Ron he would retreat back to old arguments and insecurities. Harry was about ready to chuck in the towel himself and go down with Molly and Ginny and take his aggressions out on dinner. Hermione seemed to be at that point too. Eventually they both ran out of logical arguments to present to the bullheaded occupant of the locked room. That being said it did not stop the conversation because what does one resort to when they run out of logical things?

Illogical of course.

"What if you don't go and somehow that one act opens up a portal to another dimension and we are all doomed to be slaves to a race of people who have three noses and make us bathe regularly because they can't stand the smell."

"Great gracious, Harry, where do you come up with this kind of stuff?"

"From Ron."

"I taught him well."

"Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"What about the enslavement and constant bathing?" Harry inquired.

"I like baths." Never let it be said that Ron Weasley couldn't deadpan when needed.

"Why are you all talking about bathing?" George exclaimed as he and his twin bound up the stairs.

"Why are you two here?" Ron muffled through the hatchway.

"Duh. Food. Well, right **now **it's food—"

"However, when Ginny and Mum get done with it—"

"It may not be solid food anymore—"

"But a delicious paste. Yum."

"But the more important question, oh little Ronniekins, is not why **we** are **here**—"

"But why **you** are **there**."

"He isn't coming out." Harry answered.

"I'm not coming out!"

"He is nervous about quidditch try outs."

"They will laugh at me!"

Harry and Hermione groaned at the mantra that the red head had intoned during the day.

"Would it help Ronniekins if we laughed at you now?" Fred said in mock helpfulness.

"You know, get it out of the way now." George followed suit.

"You two are not helping." Hermione said. It had no heat or chastising behind it whatsoever. In fact it sounded slightly amused.

"I'd say we are helping. Wouldn't you agree George?"

"Indubitably Fred. Little brother of ours needs to loosen up."

Harry was also amused but thought the twins should know, "Laughing at him now will only make him stay in there longer. The longer he stays in, the longer your mum and Ginny prepare dinner and the closer we get to—"

"Delicious paste." Fred and George said simultaneously with identical faces of slight disgust. Harry wondered briefly if the two practiced making the same faces or if it came naturally.

"Exactly."

"Ron! Get over this pity party and come out right now. If not for us—"

"If not for your friends—"

"Then for the food!"

"Is that your idea of helping?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the wall.

George shrugged, but Fred answered, "Has what you all been doing helping?"

"Touché." the young witch replied tiredly. She had been arguing with a door for the past…actually over six hours. She had just about decided that Ron had better not come out of the room.

The group was interrupted by a slight tapping sound and they turned to see Hedwig sitting outside the hallway window. Harry quickly stood to greet his owl and stumbled a bit as his legs regained feeling. As soon as the window was opened the snowy white owl hopped onto her owners shoulder and nipped affectionately at his hear. Harry carefully removed the note tied around her leg and read the front of the envelope as he walked back to the twins and Hermione.

_Give to Weasley if he is still being obdurate_

He handed the envelope to Hermione as he sat back down_._ She too read the inscription and handed it back to the green eyed teen with a shrug.

"At this point I am willing to try anything."

He nodded and gingerly slid the envelope under the door. It occurred to him that he did not even really know where Ron was in his room and if he would even see the letter, but he from the way the red head was able to hear most of everything that went on in the hallway he had a pretty good assumption that Ron was also very close to the door.

"What the hell does 'obdurate' mean?"

"Ron, language." Hermione responded automatically.

"But what does it mean?"

"Does it matter? Read the note."

Silence followed and everyone outside of the brightly orange room hoped that the silence was from Ron reading the note. The quiet stretched on and Harry started to get wildly curious as to what Severus had written. Still no answer came and it was getting almost unbearable. All four found their eyes fixed on the door and their ears straining to listen for any sign of life. In fact, it was so quiet that Harry swore he could hear the chopping of Molly or Ginny three stories down.

"Do you think Snape put some sort of hex on the note?" George whispered.

"Severus wouldn't do that!" 'I hope…Severus, you had better not—"

There was a click sound.

"What was that?" Fred asked in another whisper.

The answer to this all important question was revealed when the doorknob began to turn. Wait. The knob was turning?!

Harry watched in a kind of awe as the door slowly opened to reveal a sheepish Ron Weasley. He was still wearing his pajamas. Harry glanced over to see Hermione's eyes flash briefly. No doubt disapproving of the laziness this suggested.

"Little brother!"

"You are alive! How wonderful! Mum will kill you now."

"Or Ginny"

"Or your girlfriend"

"So great plan there genius."

"Why didn't you say I would kill him?"

"We will just pretend we didn't here that Harry." Fred said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "So what in the world finally made you come out of your room?"

Ron held up his hand to reveal the apparent letter from Severus.

"This."

Hermione quickly snatched up the note and scanned the contents. It didn't take her long she looked up from the parchment with an odd, blank look on her face. Almost as if the writing in that one letter had the power to shut down her brain. Harry also lost all patience as well and grabbed the note from the brown haired witch. What could possibly—

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Quit being a thick headed, childish, imbecilic neonate and listen to your friends. They care about you._

_--SS_

That's it?

"That's it?"

"Let us see that!" The twins all but yelled as they too snatched the note and read the two sentences very quickly. They then turned their attention back to their brother with incredulous looks on their faces.

"You cannot be serious."

"**This **is what finally got you to come out?"

"We have been insulting you your whole life and you never do what we say."

Ron shrugged, "It wasn't **what **he said…"

The group waited for the rest of that statement. The gangly red head was just shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Harry realized that the boy may very well need to go to the bathroom. Badly.

"Well," prodded George, "Is there more to that deep thought you philosophical marvel, or are you done?"

"It was that he said it."

"Huh?" Even Harry couldn't really sort that one out.

Ron sighed and continued his small dance as he said, "You all would do anything to cheer me up. Snape is a bastard to anyone but Tink usually so for him to actually take the time to send even a note….well, I guess I should listen, yea?"

The group looked in silence at the young man who had just emerged from his room and was now doing a quite obvious potty dance.

"That make sense to you George?"

"Not a bit Fred."

"But it got him out of the room."

"Too right! Now, let's go have some of that wonderful paste that Mum and Gin have prepared."

Ron nodded but turned and ran the other way. He didn't even pause as Hermione smacked him in the back of the head as he passed.

"Sounds great. Right after I've gone to the loo."

******************************************************************************

"You are amazing."

Harry had just made it back after supper with the Weasley's—with the main course being soup—and had knocked on Severus's door. Again he thought how odd it was that they were so formal, but if it made Severus more comfortable then so be it. He wondered briefly what they were going to do when school started up. Harry had to be very careful in getting here because all of the teachers were back and the chances of being caught were very high. He didn't get to ponder this question too long, however, when it was interrupted by the creek of hinges. As soon as the older man had opened the heavy door he received the aforementioned greeting. Severus smirked slightly and stepped aside to allow the Diligarian to enter the room.

"I am pleased that you have finally come to such a conclusion, but what brought on such a statement of bravado?"

Harry stood up on tip toes and gave the dark man a quick kiss, "For what you did for Ron" He said as he pulled away.

"I take it then that the young Weasley came to his senses?"

"As much as can be expected." Harry said happily as he walked further into the room and sat down happily on the couch. He had discovered that as long as he was careful he could actually sit and lay on his wings and they would not bother him. That was good because although he was use to it the feeling of retracting his wings was still quite unpleasant.

Severus sat down in his favorite chair and picked up the book he had probably been reading before Harry's arrival.

"So it is safe to say he will be attending the tryouts tomorrow?"

"So far, yes. They start at eight in the morning so he may not have time after he wakes up to chicken out. Hermione and I am going to go to cheer him on."

"Indeed."

Harry looked at the potions master thoughtfully.

"Would you have been okay if I had decided to become a quidditch pro?"

"I thought you did not want to go professional in the pointless sport."

"I know, just wondering."

"Then the question is moot."

"Indulge me then."

"There are much better things to indulge in."

Harry smirked, "Are you gonna answer the question or not?"

Severus sighed and put his book down. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anymore reading done tonight. Harry was expressing his hyperactivity in talking at the moment. The older man was just happy that he could still understand his younger mate. Usually when Harry channeled his high energy into language he spoke so fast that it was difficult at times to understand him. Severus didn't hold his breath, however, that the sprite wouldn't revert to the fast pace discourse.

"As I have said in the past, I do not care for playing the sport. Watching it is a different story. I will forever be a supporter of Slytherins on the pitch and do, from time to time, listen to a game or two. However, I would be more than apprehensive if you were to play professionally since it is a very violent sport, especially at that level. Though there would be some benefits." Severus was surprised at himself for how easily he had been pulled into this pointless conversation. However it was time with Harry, so it was actually not so pointless. At least no one would ever know that the normally serious man sometimes partook in silly conversation. He hoped.

"And what would be the benefits?" the winged teen asked; his eyes were sparkling with mirth from the conversation.

The only thing he got was a mumbles response.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Pants."

Huh?

"Pants?"

"Quidditch pants."

"Oh really?"

"Do not be immature."

"Who is being immature? So…you like how people look in quidditch pants huh?"

"Certain people yes."

"Certain people huh?"

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?" Harry asked innocently.

There was a pause where Harry continued to stare happily at his mate who was obviously becoming flustered.

"Fine. I will admit that last year found me…appreciating your form in your quidditch uniform. Are you happy now?" Severus said with a glare that did not phase the younger man one bit.

"I was happy to begin with, but it is nice to hear that. I still have my uniform you know."

The potion master's face did not change but Harry could swear that he saw a small flash in those dark eyes. Time for a little fun.

"You know, **you **would look good in quidditch pants too."

There was that eyebrow again. "Oh really."

"Oh yes. Quite sexy. Especially if it was **only **quidditch pants." Harry couldn't help but start to get excited from the mental image of Severus in the tight fitting trousers. His cheeks began to blush as more elicit thoughts brought about by the quite provocative image.

Severus had a pretty good idea of what was going on through the younger's head. No legitimacy needed.

"Well. I am sold. The no doubt guttural images that are flashing through your mind right now have convinced me to go to the quidditch supply store tomorrow. Do you have a favorite color?"

Sarcasm is an art form.

Harry began to laugh. It felt so good to just talk with Severus like this. He was feeling content and giddy from being close to his mate and the lightheartedness of the moment left him acting on his instincts where it was the most natural thing to look happily at the dark eyed wizard and reply,

"I love you."

The oxygen seemed to have been sucked from the room. The previous mood had all but vanished. Though they were mates and had been quite intimate with each other they had both yet to say those fateful three words. Both for very different reasons. Harry's was because he didn't know exactly what love and being in love meant. However, now that the words had left his mouth they felt like the most truthful thing he had ever said. He. Loved. Severus.

"Do not say such foolish, idiotic things." Severus said quietly.

"What?"

The older wizard stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"That is a pointless statement and simple drivel."

Harry was at a loss.

"I—uh—"

"There is no point in ruining what we have with **that**." He said the last word with such malice that Harry couldn't help but wince.

The young fairy knew that Severus was not a man who discussed his feelings openly and that was just the way it was. However he could not get passed the viciousness of the man's voice as he berated the idea of love and of Harry's verbal expression of it.

"Now," the taller man continued, "let us—"

"I'm sorry—I—uh…need to go home. Tomorrow is an early day to cheer Ron on and I am piss poor about getting up in the morning anyway." He quickly made his way to the door but spared the man a last glance. He tried not to let any emotion through, but had a pretty good feeling that he failed.

"I will see you tomorrow Severus." He said with a forced smile as he opened the door and then quickly left the dungeons. Once again taking great pains to not be seen as he left though at this point he was not sure why.

Severus stood in his spot near the kitchen and stared at the door.

'What was that about?'

******************************************************************************

Harry sat next to Hermione in the bleachers of the practice quidditch field for the Chudley Cannons. They had both woken up early to ensure that they would be able to drag Ron out of his room, get him to eat breakfast, and push him every step of the way to the try outs. The red head finally perked up though when they got to the field and he saw the Cannon's sign. He was up in the air right now showing the scouts everything he had. While people were allowed to watch the try outs they were not allowed to yell at the players so Harry and Hermione had to be content with nervously watching the players and quietly talking amongst themselves. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them to further ensure that they would not disturbed anyone. They were attempting to split their time between watching Ron and talking to pass the time. A lot of the try outs centered on the ability to do basic and advanced quidditch skills, the result was that it was slightly boring to watch with undivided attention. The two friends sat easily on the wooden seats and were craning their necks to try and watch Ron during some agility exercises.

"Okay. Spill. What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. Her head never moved from its spot.

"Who said anything is wrong?" Harry asked. His head too remained where it was. He fluttered his wings a little; they had been a dull blue color since last night. Not that he paid much attention.

"Liar." Came the gentle, but no less solid reply. Hermione finally turned her head towards her green eyed friend and Harry reluctantly faced his friend as well.

"That obvious?"

"Painfully so."

"Fantastic."

"So…"

"I said 'I love you.'"

Hermione blinked. Then blinked again.

"To Professor Snape?"

"No. To the squid in the lake."

Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Hilarious. So what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He is a squid."

"Harry," the young witch groaned.

Harry quietly retold last night's events and when he got done he could tell the gears in Hermione's head were turning fast and furious. She was in problem solving mode. That much was certain. Harry had a pretty good idea what she was going to tell him though. It had been the same thing she had said at while back when he and Severus had argued over living arrangements.

"This is again another way to defend and protect himself."

And there it is.

"Well, that is all well and good, but I don't want him to forever be protecting himself from me."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The part about the squid. About saying 'I love you' to Professor Snape!"

Harry paused for a moment and turned his head out towards the field and watched for a moment as Ron dove for a catch. While he did give an internal cheer for his friend his mind was also wandering back to last night and the feeling he had gotten when he said those three little words. Unbeknownst to him his wings began to slowly turn back to green. He finally turned back to Hermione and answered.

"I didn't think about it before I said it, but afterwards and the more I do think about it the more I realize that yea, I do love him. Seems kinda backwards to be coming to this realization now after…well, after everything we have been through."

Hermione patted him on the shoulder in a comforting manner, "Considering your track record Harry you are lucky it is only backwards. It very well could have been upside down, inside out, and sideways."

"I don't even want to know what all that would involve."

"Best if you didn't. Oh Harry, I am happy for you, you know. I am so so glad you have found love. You, of all people, deserve it!"

Harry felt himself begin to color at Hermione's obvious turn to that land of mushiness. Must save manliness factor. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Come on 'Mione. You make it sound like it would never happen." Harry chose to ignore that he was trying to make his voice sound a hair deeper, "Besides, if you follow what Severus said then it is a little one sided." Okay, the last part didn't sound too manly, but at least it was said in a deeper voice. That had to add some points right?

"I wouldn't say that. Severus may be all talk, but I know he loves you. He just cannot express it."

"Maybe. It still really bothers me though. Especially some of the things he said."

"Well, take some time and think about it. Then talk to Severus. Perhaps you two can find a solution."

"I guess you're right."

"You **guess**?"

"I mean I know! Who said anything about guessing? Certainly not me. Must have been another giant fairy with no sense at all."

"Must have."

The two friends for now seven years shared a smile before turning back to watch the rest of the try outs in easy silence. Ron was on fire. Harry was both proud of his friend and annoyed that the red head had made such a fuss over this whole thing. He was zipping through the air in all directions and unless it had occurred during his and Hermione's conversation Harry did not see him let one goal be made. There were probably about a hundred other players on the field of different gender, background, and skill level. He was not the only one out on the pitch that day that was doing extremely well, but with as many team scouts as there were though Harry still felt confident that Ron stood a very good chance of getting on a team.

As soon as the tryouts were over around noontime the two spectators made their way down to wait near the dressing rooms. Several of the players came out shortly after and it was obvious by their faces that they hadn't made the cut. They waited and waited and still no Ron. Harry was about ready to march into the dressing room to find his red headed friend when—

"You are Harry Potter!"

Harry turned to see a small group of people who looked only a few years older that ne and Hermione.

"No sorry. Got the wrong guy."

The young woman who had addressed him looked slightly confused. Harry noticed that she had a quill and piece of paper in her hand. So did the guy she was with and one other girl. If their equipment was any indication they were all quidditch players.

"But, your wings. And the markings and your scar…"

"Yea, strangest thing. People get us confused all the time."

"No…you are Harry Potter. Can we have an autograph?"

"Or a date?" The man piped up. The girls nodded vigorously.

Harry was getting annoyed. Luckily, Hermione was there to help before he did something stupid.

"We are waiting on a friend, perhaps this is not the best time." Hermione had employed her sternest voice for this and it got the point across beautifully. Either that or made the three think that the witch had already claimed the Diligarian. Harry didn't care at this point. He was just glad to see them go. They waited around a while longer until they saw that unmistakable red hair on top of the head that was a good couple of inches above the rest of the crowd. They smiled wide as he made his way out of the locker room.

"There he is finally!" Hermione exclaimed. Her smile quickly faded though when she took in the tall keeper.

He was walking very slow and was looking down at the ground with his broom propped on one shoulder and his gear bag all but dragging on the ground. He looked as though someone had just told him that he would only get to eat brussel sprouts for the rest of his life or worse,

"They told him no." Harry whispered as his own face fell.

Slowly, but surely Ron made his way to his two friends and looked at them with a blank stare. Hermione looked about ready to cry. He had done so well. Hell, he had probably been one of the best out there. Harry was beginning to try and make a list of the people to hex when Hermione finally found her voice again.

"What happened?" she said quietly. The unspoken question was, 'How in the world did they tell you no?'

"I made it."

It was said so quietly that Harry almost swore it was the wind. Almost. He felt as though the rug had been pulled from under him and he stared at his friend who was still flushed from the workout and hair still damp from a shower. He still had on a forlorn expression. Something was not adding up here.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I made it.'"

"Oh. That's what I thought you said."

Wait for it…

"**I MADE IT!!!**"

It was like a small explosion erupted. In an instant Ron's kit and broom were on the ground and with an exuberant laughter he had a very surprised Hermione scooped up in his arms and was spinning her around like crazy. He had made it. The reality of the situation finally sunk in completely and soon both Harry and Hermione had giant grins on their faces to match their tall friend's and had joined him in his laughter. Harry noticed that Ron's aura had brightened to the point Harry almost had to squint. He realized too that Hermione's had brightened considerable as well. He was happy for them.

Ron finally set Hermione down who swayed slightly from dizziness but continued to laugh regardless. The over elated red head then turned his attention towards his short, winged friend. Harry had only a moments warning to lay his wings down before he too was grabbed around the middle and spun about.

"I made it, I made it, I made it!" he kept repeating.

Finally though, Ron realized that in his excitement he currently had a five foot, male fairy in his arms and was twirling him about. He quickly, but carefully put Harry down and gave a slight cough.

"I mean, I made it." It didn't escape Harry that Ron's voice was slightly deeper. Harry didn't blame him though. Manly men don't twirl fairies. Well, some don't.

"But, how, what, where?" Hermione was usually more articulate than this.

"I the second string keeper for the Chudley Cannons!" Ron said with a burst of pride. "They were the first to approach me. Their current first string keeper is set to retire soon and they are looking to find someone to train as a replacement."

"That's great!" Harry had never been happier for Ron.

"Yea I know they said—Ouch! What was that for?" Ron was rubbing the back of his head from where Hermione had smacked him.

"For scaring us like that!"

Ron gave a grin that was worthy of his twin brothers,

"Couldn't resist. Had to take the piss out of you when I could. Now! Let's go celebrate. Who wants food? I could even eat Dad's cooking I'm so hungry."

"That could possibly be arranged…"

Ron just rolled his eyes in mock agitation and smiled even broader—if that was even possible—as he picked up his stuff and began to walk. Hermione followed at him at his side.

"Come on. Three Broomsticks. You're buyin."

Harry shook his head and let out a small giggle. Everything was working out. He jogged to catch up with his taller friend who was all but skipping.

******************************************************************************

Classes began at Hogwarts and with that meant the beginning of Harry's master's training. Professor Moody had arranged it so that three nights a week he and Harry would be in the Room of Requirement working on defense practical. The training area the Room provided reminded Harry greatly of the DA's training room from fifth year. The other two times a week would be spent by Harry helping the professor out in his office and to learn a little bit about being a teacher. Harry realized he was actually a teacher's assistant when the first night he was in the office Moody had him grading papers. Harry didn't mind. The classroom work was a breeze compared to the practical.

Moody hadn't changed a bit since their training days during the war. He still insisted that Harry submit himself to experiencing different curses and hexes every lesson and would attack and instigate a duel at random tines during the course of the night. He would be in mid sentence explaining about advanced shielding charms when he would begin to throw body binding curses in Harry's direction. Harry had yet to be completely taken by surprise by these attacks, but that didn't mean the older ex-auror didn't get some good shots in from time to time. That being said it should come as no surprise that this night, nearly a week after school started, that Harry could be found limping slightly towards the dungeons. It was long past curfew and Harry had begun to carry his invisibility cloak with him in order to ensure secrecy. He quietly as possible knocked on the door and waited for the potions master to respond.

His and Severus's relationship had been somewhat strained the past week. While they still saw each other every day Harry had been pulling away and even leaving anytime they began to become intimate. He would always have an excuse ready and at first it seemed the other man believed him. However the young Diligarian knew he was pressing his luck. Severus was beginning to suspect something. Harry just wondered what that confrontation would be like.

When Severus opened the door he was not shocked nor annoyed to not see anyone standing there. He stepped aside to let the invisible entity to enter the room. They had been meeting more and more in Severus's rooms since he now had a workload of papers to grade and Harry was always at the castle for training. He had noticed the young man pull away from contact the past week and this had led to s slightly agitated and highly frustrated potions master. He had surmised that he needed to do something to get them out of this slump. He was not sure what exactly was causing it, but it needed to go away. Now.

"Good evening Harry. Training went as expected?"

Harry pulled the cloak off of his head which further mussed up his hair. Severus would tell him of this…eventually. "If you mean 'am I slightly beat up and still twitchy from a hex that causes nervous tics to envelope your whole body' then yes, training went as expected."

Harry limped his way over to the couch and sat down. He noticed that Severus did not take his usual chair nor did he sit at his desk. Instead his taller mate walked over near the couch but remained standing. Harry was a tad curious, but he just assumed that the older, dark eyed man was actually brewing a potion in his lab and was just pausing a little while before he returned to the concoction.

"So…How were you classes toda—"

"You have been absent from my bed for a week now."

Harry blinked. He had been expecting a confrontation. He just hadn't expected it this abrupt. Severus must be quite frustrated. Not that Harry could blame him. He was frustrated too, but he still was having a hard time getting pasted those words his mate had uttered a week's time ago.

"Yes, well…"

"I have tried to initiate such contact over the past week, none of which to any avail."

"I know. I have just been—"

"So I thought it time to resort to a more…creative means of achieving the ends."

'Creative? What in the world does he mean by creative. He—'

All coherent thought in Harry's mind ceased as the taller man began to unbutton his long dark robes. That task aside he removed them to reveal…

Quidditch pants.

And **only **quidditch pants.

"Oh."

"I seem to recall you mentioning something about this particular clothing item." Severus said with a smirk. He wasn't striking a pose. Really.

Harry just continued to stare at the tall, dark, and wearing impossibly tight pants man with his mouth slightly opened.

"Well Harry?" Severus asked with a smirk as he offered his hand to the young fairy. He knew the pants would do the trick. Worth every galleon.

Harry just looked up at Severus with his mouth still slightly agape. His mind went back to last Sunday and the incident that led them here.

There are certain, little lies that we all tell ourselves every day. 'I don't look fat in this,' 'He/She will call soon,' 'I will do that tomorrow,' 'I don't look silly when I sing at the top of my lungs in my car.' They are all the little lies we tell to feel better. It is part of the human condition. We are not out to fool ourselves entirely, just escape reality, if only for a minute more. It was at this point that Harry also uttered one of these little lies in his own mind. His was one of the most widely used, but sadly it is also one of those little lies that can truly hurt the user if relied upon too much.

'It's fine. It doesn't bother me that much anyway.'

And with that he took his mate's hand.

******************************************************************************

Reviews are welcomed and—

Aw, who am I kidding—reviews are begged for. I love to hear what you guys think!


	7. Parties, Pictures and a Choice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters or locations. No money was made and this was just done for fun so nany-nany-boo-boo.

**Warnings: **Slash. As in M/M. Harry/Snape. I don't have the guts to write anything graphic (nor do I think I have the skill). AU, OOC, WIP…These acronyms are fun!

**A/N: **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Huzzah for reviews and alerts! I was worried about the last chapter, but I am pleasantly okay with it now. So let's hit this:

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Parties, Pictures, and a Choice

******************************************************************************

Time flies…

The end of this phrase is, 'when you're having fun,' and while this is true, it also flies when you get so busy you can't see straight. Or crooked. Or sideways. Okay, when you are so busy you can't see at all. Harry had thought that only having to worry about one subject, DADA, would leave him with ample free time. Looking back at this Harry could kick himself. Hard. Though, yes, he did only have class in the evenings the lessons tended to last late into the night and he would often find himself working extra on his own either doing training or grading assignments from Moody's classes. In the beginning Moody had only had him only grading the younger years' papers; now, though, the professor had no problems letting Harry take on all of the DADA homework for marking. Harry noted that the older ex-auror did nothing to hide his delight in this arrangement. Not that Harry minded. Too much. With all of his training he easily was able to recognize errors in tests and essays and put notations for improvement.

He had also started offering tutoring sessions in the afternoons three times a week. This had been his own idea since he now had a firsthand knowledge of what material was getting through and what wasn't and which students were struggling. This was also a plan that his mentor was all too eager to endorse. Currently Harry was lying on his stomach in the middle of his living room with essays and tests strewn about, a quill in his hand and a bottle of green ink beside him. Severus had looked on disapprovingly when Harry had first began to use the green ink for grading, claiming that red drew the eye to it faster and 'thus allowed the student to immediately pinpoint what they wrong.' Harry only smiled and replied that the green was bright enough to draw attention and that the head of Slytherin House should be honored that he had chosen the color. It was Friday the eighteenth of September and he had been grading papers all afternoon. In fact this was how all of his weekends had looked since he started training. He had gotten used to Ron calling him a nerd.

All his school work, though, was not the only thief of the young fairy's time and energy and why he currently felt like he had lost of month somewhere to the ether.

The garden that he had started when he first moved into the cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade had grown. What had started out as a few flowers and vegetables right behind his house had turned into the whole back area being filled with an array of blooms and vegetation. Harry spent most of his mornings out here tending to the plants, picking vegetables, and making sure the weeds didn't get too overcrowding. There wasn't any true rhyme or reason to the garden, but Harry had taken example from the Weasleys and since it was his Diligarian powers that brought up the plants he figured he should just let nature and magic decide. However, there was one section in the back that was always kept clean and organized. Secretly, Harry had begun a potion's garden for Severus.

The cynical man never wanted to go into the back yard since it had become, in his words, a jungle, but Harry thought that this would at least get him outdoors more. In order to keep things in neat rows he had planted all manner of herbs, spices, and plants, some muggle, others magical. He was extremely proud of this garden because it was all done by without his "nature powers." He really needed to think of a better name for his powers. The only thing he had to worry about was pulling the occasional weed and transporting a wayward flower here or there. He had been out there just this morning and his clothes still had stains of dirt, as did his hands. He had washed somewhat but had been itching to finish his grading tonight; well, before he had to go to training this evening with Moody, but he would even work on it after that. He had to get it done. There was a party tomorrow for Hermione's Birthday and he wanted to go without any obligations.

He had been planning the party with Ron, but that had only proved one thing: that when you got him and Ron together there wasn't a half a brain between them. Though Hermione knew about the party she had been told that she wouldn't have to worry and that all would be taken care of. Harry could still remember the smirk that had come to the young witch's mouth. She knew what would happen. Between Ron's quidditch practices and his training they had barely been able to get any plans accomplished. However they had managed to book The Three Broomsticks for the evening and had sent out invitations. So if anything that would make a party. Harry just chose to ignore the ever pressing fact that they had no food or no cake. Harry worked well under pressure. Something would work out. They had invited everyone. Hermione had at least gotten input on that. All of the Gryffindors from their year had been invited along with about three or four dozen more from different years and houses, teachers, and her new work colleagues.

The young witch had even asked that Severus and Malfoy be invited. Severus was understandable, but Harry just had to chalk it up to it being Hermione that Malfoy was invited. Harry had handled sending that invitation. He didn't think Ron could handle it. In fact the red head didn't even know. Besides, Malfoy wouldn't come. Too low-brow. Harry wondered absentmindedly as he marked the last of the fifth year's essays on shielding spells if the Broomsticks could handle that many people and accidently stuck the tip of his quill into his mouth.

"Oh yuck!" he exclaimed after his mouth had filled with the pull of green ink. He quickly got up and raced to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a rag to get the ink out of his mouth.

He came back into the sitting room to discover Ron standing amongst the scatter of papers looking around amused.

"You are such a nerd."

"You are such a jock."

"Your tongue is green."

"Fantastic."

"Are you almost done with all of this?"

"Yea, but then I have training after supper and I need to see Severus sometime today."

Ron groaned, "We have to get all of these plans finalized. What about the food? Do you have to go to training? Or see Snape?"

"Jocks don't whine."

"The hell they don't! You should hear the locker room at the Cannons."

"Look, I need to go to training, just like you need to go to training and as for Severus…well, you know I get sick when we don't see each other."

"But we still aren't done with the plans."

Harry was starting to get suspicious. "Ron, you haven't really worried too much about the planning until now and the only thing left is the food and cake. Now I know that food is very, very important to you, but I can't imagine that is the only reason you are here."

Ron was quiet for a moment. He walked over and sat on the couch and buried his head in his hand. He mumbled something, but Harry couldn't catch it.

"Okay, rewind and repeat." Harry said as he sat back down on the floor and began to grade again.

"I said I bought Hermione's gift today." Ron said morosely as he lifted his head.

"Well, that's good right?"

"Yea…"

"Yea?"

"It's an engagement ring."

Whatever he had been expected, Harry was not expecting that. He stared dumbfounded at his red headed friend up on the couch as though he had never really seen him before.

"You are gonna ask her to marry you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yea…I think I am."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"So why are you here?"

"Hermione is at the Burrow right now. Anytime I look at her I get really, really nervous and I needed t get out of there."

"Well, you are welcomed to stay, but I really should get these markings done before supper."

It's okay. I will be out in the backyard."

Harry nodded and watched as his tall friend walked out through the back. He couldn't believe it. Ron was actually going to ask Hermione "the question". What's more, Harry was pretty sure that the birthday girl wouldn't say no. His friends were going to get married. Harry couldn't help it, but a pang of jealously hit his chest.

His and Severus's relationship was not bad, but Harry couldn't call it that good either. They still saw each other every day, but their relationship had hit a sort of plateau. They still knocked at each other's doors and each of their meetings was planned. Harry still had to sneak down to the dungeons under his invisibility cloak and now Severus rarely came to his house. They had also become less physical with each other. This, Harry knew, was his own doing. While he would eventually give in he had found that he wasn't in the mood for such acts most of the time and would often find excuses that would avoid activities. A few weeks ago he had withheld sex because he was upset with Severus over his reaction to Harry saying, 'I love you,' but Harry was fine now. Just fine. It didn't bother him. So he just figured that his disinterest was due to all of his training and physical exhaustion. It was not like they never did anything; it was just that it was now very sporadic. Severus had said that he understood, but Harry had a feeling that while the potions master understood, he was not happy about it. The older man had started to shorten many of their meetings, stating that he also had too much work to do. They would still see each other every day, but usually it was only long enough for the two to talk for a little while, get rid of the stomach aches and headaches that both had incurred in their time away, and a hesitant, chaste kiss or two. Here his two best friends were about to take the next big step in their relationship and he and Severus's had seemed to take three steps back. Harry just shook his head and returned from his grading. It was fine.

An hour later all of the grading was done and Harry wandered outdoors to find his friend. He soon found the tall, red head near the back next to the trees that lined the back of his property. Ron was stalking gnomes. Harry tended to let the little creatures stay in his garden, though he had placed wards around the potions garden. Some of the plants he had growing in that area cause interesting side effects. The last thing Harry needed was a high or hallucinating garden gnome. Ron had always wanted to give them some just to see what happened.

"You're not trying to tweak them out again are you?" the young fairy asked as he came up behind his friend, effectively scaring his friend.

"Bloody hell! Not with you sneacking up on me like that."

Harry tsked, "Ronald, language."

"Don't you start too."

Harry giggled and sat down on the ground followed by Ron. The two friends sat there in companionable silence. Harry tried to commit it to memory. He knew that he would still get to hang out with Ron, they were best friends after all, but once he married Hermione, Ron would probably have even less time that he did now.

"Still nervous?"

"Little bit." Ron said as he gazed off at one of the gnomes running back into their hole, "Not so bad now. You know, I really like what you have done back here."

"It's that whole 'connection with nature' thing."

"You wanna see it?"

"The connection with nature?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "No, the ring."

"You have it with you?"

Ron's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, "I have carried it everywhere since I bought it. I'm afraid I will put it somewhere and lose it or that the twins will get a hold of it."

"Good point."

Ron turned and dug in his pockets a minute and finally produced a small, dark navy, velvet box. He opened it and outstretched his arm towards Harry, showing him a quite honestly beautiful ring made up of a larger ruby with small diamonds surrounding it. Harry looked from the ring t his best friend and noticed the young Weasley looked nervous again. His ears were even turning pink. If he was getting this nervous just showing Harry the ring the young fairy didn't want to think about what the poor guy would do when he actually asked Hermione. Probably faint.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke, "It belonged to my great grandmother, Delilah Weasley. I know it's not much, but do you like it?"

Harry smiled slightly at his friend's nerves. He knew what Ron was really asking. 'Are you okay that Hermione and I are going to get married?' Like he had to even think about asking. Time for a little brevity.

"Why Ron, it's beautiful. Yes, I will marry you."

Ron realized how the whole situation looked and quickly jerked his hand back. "Git."

"Your git," Harry said with a smirk as he feigned fluttering his eyelashes at the red head. He sobered up right after though. "It's nice Ron. **Real **nice. Hermione will love it. Congratulations." He finished with a big smile.

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"Like she will say no."

"Yea…Can I bring her here tomorrow?"

Harry's brow shot up in question, "To the garden?"

"Yea…it won't be much but…"

"It will be perfect Ron. Of course you can come here."

"Thanks Tink."

The two friends continued to sit amongst the flowers, plants, and trees and just listened to the air around them. Both wondering when exactly they had grown up. That was when Ron suggested they have a dirt clump fight.

Harry agreed.

******************************************************************************

Moody was a sadist. Plain and simple. But then, Harry was starting to think that as he must be a masochist for submitting himself to this training. It had followed the same pattern as most of their practical training nights. Harry would walk into the room of requirement and would instantly be attacked, or not. Tonight was one of the nights where Harry had burst through the door with his wand drawn only to find the professor sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

Then there would be a discussion on the different hexes or defensive spells that could be employed…or not. Tonight they did actually do that and Harry had to submit himself to feeling all of the different hexes that could be inflicted upon an opponent's arms and the best ways to avoid such attacks or what to do if hit by one. This, at least, was something that hardly ever changed.

Finally, at the end of the lesson, Moody would go over anything that Harry should watch out for or would discuss new conspiracies…or not. Tonight was one of those nights where Moody attacked him at the end of the lesson. Harry's arms were still a little tingly and slightly numb from one of the hexes and as a result had not been as fast as he could have been. So it was that Harry was now walking—okay, marching—okay, trudging—down to the dungeon under his invisibility cloak covered in green spots.

He gave knocked on the door, which was fine, and waited till Severus opened the door and stood aside for him to walk in. Once he was fully into the room did he take off the cloak.

Severus couldn't help it.

Merlin knows he could listen stoically as Trelawney gave some harebrained prediction, he could not even bat an eye at Dumbledore's jokes, and he could most definitely stay calm and composed when listening to the Weasley twins banter. But the one thing Severus could not do was keep a straight face when looking at a young, winged man covered with black swirls and green spots. One particularly funny one right on the tip of Harry's pert nose. Severus began a quiet laugh that soon broke out into full laughter.

"Yes, yes. Hilarious."

"Quite."

"Do you have your wand?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to take it….and kill me." Harry said dramatically as he flopped face down in the couch. Severus laughed again as the Diligarian's wings fluttered.

"It is not that bad. You are melodramatic."

"I am covered in green spots." Harry muffled through the couch cushion.

"It could be worse. They could be magenta."

Harry raised his head slightly and looked at the older professor. "You are awesome at this cheering up thing."

"I do what I can." Severus had gotten used to Harry's slang. Heaven help him though if he ever started using it though.

Harry only hmmmed and laid his head back onto the couch.

"How long will you be spotted?"

Severus made out what looked like a shrug from Harry.

"Moody said a couple of hours."

"Do they go everywhere?"

"I haven't checked."

"...Well, that is a task that could be quickly—"

"I don't know if I could do anything tonight. Moody had me experience arm hexes and they still feel a bit off, plus I am very tired."

Severus pursed his lips. It had not escaped his notice that he and Harry had become distant over the past month. The older professor did not believe for one moment Harry was always tired or aching from DADA training. He did not think back to the time during the war when he too was training with Harry and would constantly be suffering from aches, pains and exhaustion. No. Something else was wrong. Harry was pulling away.

"Oh well. Perhaps it would be best if you were to go home and rest."

Again, Harry lifted his head to look at Severus. "Oh, well, Okay, but I just got here."

"If you are complaining about your condition then you should take the steps to keep yourself healthy." Severus said seriously. He did not want to ask Harry to leave, but he knew something was wrong and he did not want to deal with the fact that the young fairy was pulling away from him right now. He got up and made his way to the door.

Harry took the hint. Slowly and sadly he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door that Severus was standing next to.

"Will you be coming to Hermione's party tomorrow?"

"No, I rather think not. Please send my regrets to Ms. Granger."

Harry had figured as much. Severus did not like crowds and there was sure to be a crowd or two there. He nodded and made his way to the door. This was just another one of those times.

It was fine.

******************************************************************************

The party was in full swing and Harry had to admit, it was going good. Many of the people that had been invited had actually been able to show up including—to almost everyone's surprise—Draco Malfoy, who was currently sitting at a table looking haughtily at a pair of Ravenclaws dance to the fast beat song. Hermione and Ron were off on their own and Harry would often look over and laugh at his red headed friends face throughout the night. Ron wasn't going to make it. Plain and simple.

The Three Broomsticks was full of talking and music; also, much to Ron's delight, food. Harry had politely asked Dobby that morning if the elf and his fellow coworkers in the kitchen could provide snacks for the evening and they had not disappointed. Harry himself had seen to the cake. He had never been one for baking, but looking at the cake now he had to say he was very proud of himself. His only mistake had probably been adding just a little too much sugar to the icing. As a result several people had begun to notice the slight headache that results when adults eat too much sugar and Harry was going into hyper mode. He had been talking to Hagrid now for the past half hour catching up and discussing some of the creatures that the half giant wanted to introduce to the students when Harry first began to feel the effects of the sugar.

"Alrigh' thar 'arry?"

"Yea Hagrid. No worries. I am just feeling a bit affected by the sugar is all."

Hagrid let out a deep chuckle, "Jus don' let it get ter ya that much eh?"

"No. I know. But it is a party? What could go wrong with being a little hyper?"

Hagrid didn't look like he all too well believed him but went back do discussing some giant beast with three tails and a penchant for eating people's feet. Truthfully, Harry didn't believe himself too much either. Anytime he got remotely hyper he seemed to be a magnet for unwanted attention and advances. He had purposefully decided to keep his wings in during the evening for that very same reason and now he was fighting with all his might to not let the sugar rush take over.

The party progressed and while Harry had been attracting a few looks—of which he was oblivious to—it was going really well. That is until…

"Mate…"

Harry turned from his conversation with Neville to see Ron and Hermione standing beside him. He looked green. Absolutely green. Went with the hair. Kind of made Harry think of Christmas.

"What's up?"

"We are gonna go."

Harry suspected as much. "The party is winding down anyways. I will stay after to help Rosemerta clean up."

"Thank you so so much for the party!" Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. She, like Harry, had grown up with very few friends. It wasn't until Hogwarts that she really had true friendship and now she was surrounded by a room full of it. And Malfoy. Odd that he showed up.

"It was my pleasure Hermione. Happy Birthday."

He accepted a hug from the birthday girl. They hadn't gotten to talk to much that evening. Since there was so many people there and Hermione was the guest of Honor she had floated around all night followed by Ron. Harry didn't want to look too weird also following behind the brown haired witch so he decided to mingle on his own. The three of them were already planning on lunch tomorrow anyways.

Hermione smiled happily again and made her way towards the exit. Ron lingered behind and when he was sure his girlfriend was out of earshot he looked at Harry and whispered,

"Wish me luck?"

Harry leaned over and looked towards the door where a slightly confused, but very happy Hermione stood waiting on her boyfriend. She looked beautiful in a blue dress and her hair done up just a little bit. He straightened back up and leaned in to Ron to whisper,

"You won't need it, but good luck."

Harry watched with a smile as Ron left and made his way to Hermione and they left through the door. The excitement for his friends coupled with the sugar and not long after the two soon to be fiancés left Harry was completely in Hyper mode and not even aware of it. He was still talking to Neville along with Ginny and Luna now. A few of the guests had started to leave but in all actuality the party was still going strong. Harry had a million galleon smile and was giggling at a story Neville was recounting about a plant in some far reaching country. He was leaning up against a table and his right leg was shaking uncontrollable. None of this he had any awareness of. Of course not. This was—dun dun dun dah—Hyper Harry. Who also gains the power of obliviousness. The young fairy was also not aware of the beautiful sparkle in his eyes from his merriment and the fact that all this added together to make the young man look highly irresistible. Now, Harry was unknowingly getting more that a few looks and more than a few whispers. Still oblivious and happy. Harry just continued to talk and giggle. He was only brought out of the conversation by a tap to his shoulder.

"Oliver! How are you?"

"Fine Harry." Oliver Wood's voice seemed a bit strained. He had graduated from Hogwarts and, like Ron, had tried out and made it onto a professional quidditch team. He was now the first string Keeper for the Irish.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Aye, the view is lovely."

There is that strange voice again from the handsome athlete. 'View?' Harry thought. He looked around the room and noticed almost at once all of the eyes that seemed to be on him.

'Oh, Crap.' Had he actually attracted Oliver Wood of all people? What should he do? Play stupid? He could do that. He could definitely do that.

"Hermione was sure glad you came." The green eyed teen said politely as he took a step back towards his group.

"Are you glad I came?" Oliver asked in a charming manner. Yep. It was official. Harry was being chatted up by Oliver Wood. The earth must have stopped rotating.

"Well, I mean, of course! We haven't seen each other in years and it is always good to catch up and talk quidditch."

"I must say, you have…grown since the last time I saw you."

'Uh oh'

"Oh?"

"Yea…" the grown haired keeper was leaning in closer. Harry needed to get away. Too bad he found himself trapped by a table and a couple of chairs.

"I hate to leave but I really should go see if they need any help in the back kitchen."

"I understand, but before you go, how about a kiss? For old time's sake?" Oliver said with a charismatic smile that Harry was sure in another life would have made him weak at the knees. Now he just wished Severus was here.

"Um…I don't think so." Harry said weakly, his smile fading. The taller man was still keeping him trapped with every intention of flirting until he got what he wanted.

"Now, now, none of that. Where did that beautiful smile go?" Oliver asked as he brought a hand up to Harry's cheek, "Made your eyes look even more—"

"I believe he said no."

With that the tall keeper was pulled away from Harry by an even taller, dark haired, dark eyed, man. Before Harry could even process what all was going on he too was grabbed, this time by an arm that had snaked itself around his middle and brought him possessively close to his savior and was being walked out of the club amidst gasps and whispers. Harry even faintly remembered a camera flash or two as they exited The Three Broomsticks.

Severus?

"Severus?"

A grunt was his only reply. They were marching back towards the direction of Hogwarts and Harry stopped and pulled away to look at the older man.

"I thought you weren't going to be there?"

"Why? Planning on flirting all night?" Severus asked in fake anger. He knew what had happened. He was just hated Harry get in that kind of situation. Especially with good looking ex Gryffindors.

"Was that what you thought was happening?" Harry's eyes flashed in anger. It had the same effect as when he was happy, only instead of sparkling they burned with an intensity that few could rival.

Severus walked quickly up to the fairy, "Mine." He whispered as he swooped down for a quick, but powerful kiss. He then turned and began walking Harry back to Hogwarts. Harry was certain he heard something like a camera go off that time, but with a kiss like that on his mind and Severus looking all kinds of …well…Severus, he didn't give it much thought whatsoever.

Probably just his imagination anyway.

******************************************************************************

_The Boy-Who-Lived and the Death Eater_

_Shocking new developments have been revealed about the famous Harry Potter. Recently he was found coming out of a local magical establishment arm in arm with none other than Severus Snape, Ex-death eater and alleged spy for the light. This was not proven for sure however and the Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had always been under suspicion. Though one could deny what was occurring at first it soon became apparent what was happening when the two were also spotted in a romantic embrace, as pictured below. _

The article continued for a good long ways after that but Harry had only made it past the first paragraph, which he had read…oh….seventy times. He knew in his heart what the rest of the article was about. Bashing Severus, questioning Harry's nature as a magical creature again and basically casting a most unflattering tone on a relationship they had no clue about.

He had woken up on Monday to find this on the front page of the _Prophet. _His speculation that there was a camera around had been proven correct from the picture of the two of them, from a little bit of a distance, were kissing.

That had been three days ago and Harry was going crazy.

The howlers had started up again. Mostly people accusing him of being evil again since he was with a 'notoriously dark wizard.' Also he had been swamped with letters arguing that the sender would make a much better choice for lover for the young fairy. He was hounded by reporter every time he left his house. They all wanted to get official statements about the relationship. Harry had tried the first night to go to Hogwarts for training but that led to being so overcome by press that Moody had suspended his lessons. Well, not entirely. The older man still was nice enough to send over work to be graded. Harry hadn't gotten to see Severus for all of these three days. He had a stomach ache, a head ache and he was sick and tired of being sick and tired.

Ron and Hermione had come to visit him on Monday for lunch, just as they had planned, and had done their best to cheer him up. It had worked while they were here. Both looked positively glowing and Hermione could almost rival Harry in energy as she recounted the romantic proposal that led to a ruby ring on her finger. Harry was considerable lighter but his mood darkened somewhat after they left when he caught sight of a photographer outside the window at the edge of the wards trying to take pictures of the friends as Hermione and Ron made their way out the back door. Thankfully that was an area of Harry's property that was fenced off and inaccessible to the prying eye.

His friends hadn't been able to make it back though. They were too busy spreading the news amongst their respective families. For Hermione's this probably took a day. For Ron, well, Harry would be lucky if he saw the couple for a week.

Harry needed groceries.

He needed to get out of the house.

He needed Severus.

The potions master had left a note on his door on Monday evening stating that they should both keep a low profile until this whole thing blows over and that he was discussing with Albus a way to fix the problem. Harry didn't really see a problem. They both knew this would happen.

He had followed direction though and had tried to stay in the house as much as possible. However, unlike Severus who had house elves for food, Harry needed to go to market. He had no apples in the house. That was a crime. He had considered asking one of the twins to get his supplies for him, but reconsidered when he thought what other speculative articles would be printed. He did not want to be accused of having dalliances with other wizards. Especially with as jealous as Severus got sometimes. No, he would just have to suck it up and go to town.

Harry took a deep breath beside his front door and quickly opened it and made his way outside and down the path to Hogsmeade. The handful of reporters that seemed to live outside his residence did not waste any time in bombarding the green eyed teen with questions.

"Is it true he was a spy for the light?"

"Are you in fact an evil creature bent on becoming the next dark lord?"

"Is he forcing you?"

It was questions like that one that made Harry see red. Severus was good to him. They had their problems, but the potions professor would never, not even in a million years, hurt harry like that.

Harry finally made it to the market without saying a word. He was thankful when the shopkeeper ordered the press out in not so civil words. The young Diligarian took his time gathering up the fruits and breads he needed. He grew his own vegetables now so he did not have too much to carry as he wandered to store. He chose to ignore all the stares from the other customers and finally paid for his items. He took another deep breath and walked back out into the town street again.

If anything there was even **more **reporters here than when he went in. Harry just assumed they had contacted their friends to tell them that he was out of the house. He began walking fast pace back towards his little cottage with many of the same questions being hurtled at him again and again. His headache and stomach ache had gotten worse. Finally as he was nearing the wards for his home that would effectively keep these people a good number of yards away from him did he hear it. A new question.

"Are you two Mates?"

The question caused Harry to stop, much to the delight of the press. He turned slightly and looked at the timid young witch who had asked the question. It had been the first question from her if Harry could correct. No one had asked if this was something good. Something okay. That they were mates. They all assumed something bad. That Severus was forcing him. That Harry was evil.

"Are you two Mates?" The young, blonde headed witch asked again; this time a little more confidently, but still with a reserve to her voice. The rest of the press had also grown silent, realizing that this was the most response they had gotten from the fairy in days.

Harry considered the young reporter for a moment and also considered the situation. Everyone knew. Or at least thought they knew. He and Severus had discussed at the very beginning of their relationship that this would happen and when the time was right then the world would know.

Maybe the time was right.

"Yes. We're Mates."

******************************************************************************

Severus had sent him an owl late in the morning the next day.

Harry knew what it was about. He had seen the paper and had seen the article confirming that fact that he and Severus were mates. The opening line was,

_Boy-who-lived speaks out! Confirms speculation that he and the reclusive Severus Snape are Mates._

Harry had breathed a sigh of relief when he read the article. It was short and sweet, but made no mention to Harry being evil or to Severus taking advantage of him. He wondered if the writer was that same blonde haired reporter who had initially asked the question. Severus wanted to see him after supper. Harry was elated. He hadn't gotten to see Severus for four days now and all he could think about as he went through his day and made his way to Hogwarts was all of the things that he and Severus could do now that the world new about them. They could go out to dinner or do shopping in Diagon Alley or even take a trip somewhere together if they wanted to. Harry was bouncing up and down with excitement as he knocked on the potions masters door down in the dungeons and waited for his mate to open the door. He stopped bouncing immediately when Severus opened the door with an ugly scowl to his face and growled,

"Get in."

Harry's wings immediately went from green to yellow. Something was not right.

Harry quickly followed the direction and as soon as the heavy dungeon door closed Severus rounded on him.

"You told!" Severus said loudly from where he stood beside the door.

"Well, yes."

"You **told**!"

"Look the reporters were—"

"You **TOLD**! You went behind my back and told the whole world without even discussing it with me first." Severus yelled as he stalked past Harry and into the living room. Harry followed.

"It was going to happen Severus. We even talked about this. When the time was right—"

"The time is most certainly not right."

"They have a picture of us kissing. I would say that it grounds for the 'right time' to reveal our relationship. Or would you prefer people keep speculating about you forcing me?"

"That would have died down. At least they could be passed off as rumors. They would have stopped if you hadn't gone and opened your foolish Gryffindor mouth!"

"Again, picture of us kissing."

"You will print a retraction now!"

"The hell I will."

"Oh yes you most certainly will. The world should not know of us yet."

"And when will they be allowed to know of us? Hm? I am glad this has come out. Maybe now we can act like a normal couple.

Severus snorted and said with a sneer, "With you nothing will ever be normal. Your life is one freaky thing after another."

Harry tried not to let the wording 'freaky' get to him. Severus knew what those kinds of words did to him and Harry hoped he was not using it on purpose.

"Will you print the retraction?"

"No." Harry said quietly. Not from hurt though. From anger.

Harry was mad.

"Then I will."

Scratch that. Harry wasn't mad. Harry was freaking pissed.

"You would go to the paper and declare me a liar just to save your precious secrecy?"

"Something must be done to—"

"YOU UNMINIGATED **BASTARD**!" Harry bellowed. He didn't even care if the silencing charms could handle it or not. Let the ghosts at the very top tower hear what he had to say. He seemed to have definitely taken Severus by surprise. The older wizard blanched and took a step back from Harry. He didn't yell again though. Instead he began to talk very quietly as he shook with all the anger and raw magic that was swirling within him.

"You would truly lie to the rest of the world about us. To call **me** a liar. Just so you can save your own neck?"

"You assume—"

"Shut up. Don't tell me what I assume and what I don't assume. You are always doing this now. You dictate **everything**. When we see each other. What we do. How long our visits are. We have been dating for months now and I still have to knock on your door like some student about to serve a detention."

Harry paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Severus looked like he was about to say something again but Harry beat him to the punch.

"When we were just starting to be friends about a year ago you said a statement to the effect of walking beside you. Being your friend. I do not feel I am walking beside you anymore."

"That is your own fault. You are the one that has been pulling away from me?"

"How?" Harry asked incredulously.

"We are not as intimate as we once were."

Harry's brow shot up, "You think that how good our relationship is based solely on how often we have sex? You **prick**! I have been training day and night."

"That is merely a half assed excuse you are using to cover up the fact that you are pulling away. Ever since I did not return your same sappy sentiments of love."

"Being in love is not something to be ashamed of. And while that may have been true at the beginning it is not the case now. I am simply tired."

Severus muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'lying manipulative brat.'

Harry's wings were tuning red. Bright red. Glowing red. Careful-he-is-going-to-blow red.

"And yet you are the one who constantly asks me to leave when he doesn't get his way. I would say that's manipulation. I only get to see you when I put out? Is that all our relationship is to you? Sex?"

"If you are pulling away, then I am pulling away."

"That's about the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Somehow I doubt that!"

Harry composed himself. When he finally spoke again it was calmer. More rational.

"Why are you not happy with this? Why do you question this? Us? I am tired of living with this dual personality. One minute you are Severus. My mate. You laugh with me…and sometimes at me. You are sweet. Sincere. Then the next minute you are cold. You are secretive and imposing. You seem so ashamed of us. We are mates."

"Not by choice." Severus said darkly.

That was it.

"No. Not by choice at all. Goodnight Severus." Harry said in an equally dark tone as he turned and headed through the door.

"Wait, we are not finished here." Severus said as he raced to catch up with harry and turn him about by the arm.

"Oh, I very much believe we are."

"You **will **print that retraction. Then things can go back to the way they were. It will be fine."

"I am fucking sick of the word fine." Harry said with some heat as he pulled his arm free from Severus's hand. "Things were not fine. Things were the furthest from fine. I will never print that retraction."

The older wizards face contorted in anger again. "Then I **will**!"

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed as he wrenched the door open and trudged down the dungeon corridor.

"Where do you think you are going?" Severus hollered down the hall. All sense of privacy forgotten in anger.

"Home! And don't bother coming by for a quick shag. The wards won't recognize you anymore."

"Quit being so vulgar—"

Harry spun around to face the potions master a few yards away.

"You have made your choice. Choice, choice, **CHOICE**! We have had this argument before Severus. I shouldn't have let it go on for as long as I did. Here we are again like a broken record. Fighting over the same stuff. You knew how I felt about that. How worried I was about free will. **I **didn't want to force **you**. How odd is that. And you **constantly **use it to hurt me when we argue. Well, here you go. Free will. Have a freaking blast with it. I don't want to see you right now. I don't want to see you anymore. Print that retraction. It will be the truth. Goodbye Severus."

Harry came back towards the potion master, fumbling with his collar as he walked. When he made it to the taller, dark eyed man he trust something into the others hand and turned quickly once again and made his way up the stairs to the entrance hall. He didn't even care who saw him.

Severs stared at the invisible path that Harry had taken up the stairs for a minute longer before he finally looked down to see what had been placed in his hand. He knew what it was though.

It was the clover charm necklace.

******************************************************************************

Again, I end on a not so great note. Sorry about that, but this felt like the right place to end this chapter. People have been asking if Severus would get any time of comeuppance for his treatment of Harry and their relationship. Well, let the comeuppance commence. Any mistakes or misspellings just let me know. I didn't proofread this one as well as I should. I am le tired.

Reviews are sweet,

They're hard to beat.

I love them so,

Just so you know,

If you review,

I shan't be blue.

In fact I'll dance a jig for you!


	8. Outa Fine Lotsa Okay Though

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters or locations. No money has been made from this endeavor. Like they would pay me for this.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape. Nothing graphic (Cause I'm a chicken). AU, OOC, WIP, what else can I throw in here? Ummm….General warning of bad spelling and random silliness.

**A/N: **First of all let me say that **I am sorry**. A lot of people were quite displeased with me for ending the last chapter the way I did.

I'm so **so** sorry **La Luna Negra **for making you cry! Virtual cookie? Hug? Please forgive me!

To those who reviewed: I bow before you. I am not worthy. **I love my reviewers!!!** Got some more story alerts and even a few Fave alerts. Thank you!!!

Apologies accomplished, Thank yous said, all that's left is—

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Outa Fine. Lotsa Okay Though.

******************************************************************************

"Wait, what happened?"

"We broke up. I left" Harry said with a sigh.

Sure to Harry's prediction it was about a week and a half before he saw either Ron or Hermione. After practice and work got out the now engaged couple had been more than busy going to all the family to announce the future wedding. Today Hermione was finally able to come over during her lunch hour from the ministry. Ron was not that fortunate and was having to stay at the field house to go over strategies for the team. Hermione complained that he studied better for quidditch than he ever did for school. Ron would just mumble something unintelligible that still earned him a smack to the back of the head from Hermione. Currently, the brown haired ministry witch and the green eyed fairy were sitting on the back porch or Harry's cottage overlooking the garden. Hermione had requested that they eat out here. While the trio had often lunched back there Harry had a pretty good idea why the young lady asked for this location during their meal. Harry had heated up some leftover carrot soup that he had made and Hermione gradly accepted.

It was an unwritten understanding amongst the trio that out of the three of them, Harry was the cook. When the Diligarian said, "Hey, I cooked. You want some _______" It didn't usually matter what he said, chances are you would want to eat it. He would just wave it off saying he had had practice. It had actually been one of his more favorable chores...when Uncle Vernon wasn't yelling at him.

Hermione had tried cooking. Not so great results. She was more than thankful for spells and even more grateful that she had a friend who could cook and possibly show her how as well. They had been eating for a few minutes, Hermione her soup and Harry an apple and a hunk of bread, when the young fairy causually dropped the bomb that he and Professor Snape were no longer together. Hermione was still at somewhat of a loss.

"Harry, this is just like the last time. Either you or Professor Snape will realize that the pull is too much and—"

"Not this time Hermione. I changed the wards. Severus has probably done the same. I haven't seen him in a week now."

"You two can't just break up."

"Well, we did."

"Harry, you two are mates." Hermione said in that gently tone of hers that she reserved when she was telling something to either him or Ron that she was not sure if they understood or not.

Harry bristled slightly, "So?" He took a bite of his apple.

"So you two can't just call it an end and go your separate ways. You get sick if you don't see Professor Snape for even a day."

Harry swallowed his bite, "It becomes tolerable after a while."

"And do you **enjoy **knowing that you are causing Professor Snape the same kind of pain?"

Secretly the thought did make him waver a bit, but he couldn't let Hermione know that.

"Sounds like a perk to me."

"Liar."

Can't say he didn't try.

"Look, Hermione, this may seem like the last time we had an argument, but it isn't."

"Do tell," Hermione said with a small amount of skepticism.

And tell he did. Harry told Hermione all about the newspaper articles—which she was aware of—and the reaction Severus had when Harry had told them they were mates. About the retraction and everything. During his retelling images of the fight flashed through his mind and Harry fought very hard against crying. He finished his recount and then looked at his friend with tears still swimming in his eyes. Hermione's face softened, but her voice still held that stern, mother quality to it.

"He is right."

Okay…

"Huh?"

"You two should have talked about it before you went to the press."

"There was no **going **to the press. They came to me! Harassed **me**! Severus was staying locked up in the castle and had basically grounded me from seeing him."

"Be that as it may, Harry, you should have found a way to talk to Severus and let him know what was happening. He was blindsided by all of this just like you were."

"I can't believe you are taking his side." Harry gruffed as he viciously took a bit of the poor apple.

"Now, wait just a minute. He was right about not telling him before telling the press being wrong. But you were right—or at least justified—in what you said about the way your relationship has progressed."

"So….whose side are you on?"

Hermione muttered something darkly that sounded an awful lot like "Men" before she raised her voice again addressed Harry's question.

"Both. You two had two separate arguments rolled into one. Just like last time it began as one arguement and morphed into someting completely different. You both have a knack for arguing about several things simultaneously."

Flashes of Ron and Hermione arguing flashed through Harry's mind, "Must be something a lot of couples do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she guessed what Harry was thinking about. The young Diligarian noticed this, as well as the growing glow of the young witch's blue aura, and thought it best to move on. Fast.

"Look, what's done is done. I am not stupid…don't you give me that look! I'm not. I know that we are mates. That we will always feel a pull. But I am not going to just go and apologize for something that I don't feel all that sorry about just so he can get a quick shag, feel better and then send me on my way."

"That was not how it was."

"It sure seemed that way. I hated the way things were. I kept telling myself that it was fine, but it wasn't fine, it would never be fine and right now I just need to get away from it. Away from fine."

The witch sighed and was about ready to comment again but Harry stopped her with a raise of his hand and a quiet voice.

"Look, can we talk about something else? Please? I just…I just want to forget…for just a little while."

Hermione nodded sadly, "It won't make it go away."

"I know…"

There was a silence that wasn't what one would call awkward, but it was not the usual easy silence that fell between two people who had been friends for so many years.

"Ron dropped the ring."

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. He turned to look at his friend and asked the all important question. One that has been asked for centuries and the world over:

"What?"

"He dropped the ring. The night he proposed. He didn't want me telling anyone that because he found it too embarrassing."

Harry gave a small smile, "When was this?"

"Right after we came to your garden here. He had already walked me back to the middle of the garden and reached over to his pocket. He paled and then began to frantically look in all of his pockets."

"He was carrying it all the time in hopes of not losing it" Harry said amused.

"That's not the best part."

"There's more?"

"Yep. He did wandless magic!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up into the fringe of his hair, "You're kidding!?"

"Nope. It must have been stressed induced. He looked like he was about to pass out and then all of a sudden this little box cam zooming in hit him in the side of the arm."

"Wow."

"Yea…"

"Was the rest of it as you told me the first time?"

Hermione stared out into the garden with a dreamy look on her face. Harry knew that the night was playing through her mind again.

"Yes. That was the only part that we didn't tell you. He kissed me and said, 'I was made for you. I love you and I can't imagine ever living without you by my side….'" Hermione stopped and looked down at her left hand and at the ring.

"Did you really not know it was going to happen?"

"Oh, I kind of guessed. Especially when we came here instead of going to my apartment or the Burrow. We are thinking about having the wedding in June."

"You've already set a date?"

"Well, not exactly. We will have to though. Ron's family is particularly excited about the wedding and has already started to discuss plans."

"Fun."

"Completely. But June won't be so bad. It is in between quidditch seasons and I will have worked up enough vacation time to be able to take leave to be able to…"

"Have one hell of a honeymoon?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "Watch your language. And that isn't the only thing thank you very much. We will also be moving in together to my apartment. Do you think Ron will be able to move all of his things—even with magic—in a timely fashion?"

"Touché."

"You are going to be in the wedding."

"That sounds like an order."

"Oh, it is."

"I had no doubt I would be."

"You are the Maid of Honor."

Hang on a second. That was definitely not right at all. Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked at his friend and soon to be Mrs. Ron Weasley.

"Maid of Honor?"

"Uh huh."

"Um…Hermione… I know I am a fairy now, but—"

"Well really you aren't a 'maid' but you get the idea."

"Hermione…"

"You are also the Best Man. Although, when Ron asks you should act surprised."

Give it a second...

"I'm confused."

Hermione reached across the small patio table and patted him on the shoulder, "That's normal."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So…I'm both?"

"Of course silly!" Hermione said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're both of our's best friend."

"I…uh…wow…Thank you." he would save asking how exactly that would work for another day.

Hermione just waved him off. She took a final spoonful of the soup and quickly sent the dishes to the sink to clean themselves.

"No need to thank us just yet. You will have to deal with both Ron and me throughout the whole ordeal." She said with a smirk as she stood up and made her way back into the house to retrieve her things.

Harry followed her back inside and leaned on the doorframe in between the kitchen and the living room as he watched his friend get ready to head back to work.

"You won't be that bad. It's Ron I'm worried about."

Hermione smirked, "You may have to drag him down the aisle."

"Too right. Course it won't be me…it will be his mother."

The young witch just laughed at the image of Ron being dragged down the way before she walked down with her father. The young red head had been so nervous in just asking her to marry him. It was quite obvious, despite Ron's own description of the event. His face had been bright red the entire time and his hands were shaking quite noticeably as he slipped the ring on. Hermione had thought it so endearing and felt it made the moment all the more perfect. Now that she thought about though she could see the young man being a complete basket case of nerves on the day of their nuptials.

She put a final bag over her shoulder and turned back to Harry.

"You look like you're moving."

Hermione looked down at her sides and back up at the green eyed pixie with a roll of her eyes, "It's only four bags."

"Oh, yes. Quite. Only."

"Hush. I am in the middle of research for a new bill. Proving to be a bear of a job."

"You are reading thick books with giant words that I will never understand and if I tried to my brain would probably implode. I'd say you're having fun!"

"You know me too well."

"Don't I though."

Hermione laughed again and walked over to her winged friend who still stood in the doorway. She lifted up the hair that fell into his eyes and kissed his forehead. She backed away a step and looked seriously at Harry.

"Go. Talk to him. You look terrible and you are not happy. Talk. To. Him. You are mates. You can work this out. Being stubborn about it will only make things worse."

"I will eventually."

"Harry Ja—"

"Before you go dragging my middle name into this, I said I will and I will. Just not now. I need to think about things first. I wasn't happy the way things were Hermione and if I go back now and give a half hearted apology just for the fact that we are mates then everything is just going to stay the same. Something's gotta give."

"Hmm…Just make sure it's the right something."

Harry just rolled his eyes, but still managed to give his friend a small smile, "I will talk to you later working woman."

"You better talk to him." Hermione said again as she walked with Harry to the front door.

"I will." Harry assured again as he waved her off and watched her apparated back to the ministry.

He sighed and closed the door, "Just…just later."

*****************************************************************************

Severus was not happy.

Anyone looking at the man could tell that this statement was a gross underestimation. The man had been fairly mild mannered—at least as mild mannered as the formidable potions professor could be—at the beginning of the year. He had still been as strict as ever, but was not quick to distribute punishment. Now, however, if a student even looked at him funny they quickly found themselves with a detention…or four. His usual march down the hallways held more of a menacing air to it instead of the usual intimidating authority and had even the other teachers scrambling to get out of the way.

It had three weeks.

Three.

Bloody.

Weeks.

Three weeks since they had their fight.

Three weeks since Harry left.

Three weeks since he had seen the smaller, green eyed sprite.

Three weeks since he started carrying around the clover charm necklace in his pocket.

Three weeks since he had a decent night's sleep.

Three weeks since….

Well, you get the idea.

The dull headache that had formed the very first day that he did not see Harry had turned into a full blown migraine that would not go away. He should know. He had tried all manner of potions to rid of himself of the pain and it seemed to only accomplish the opposite. The headache only got worse and now his stomach ached terribly and he would have dizzy spells. These symptoms only magnified as he now sat in an overstuffed chair in the headmasters office for tea. Apparently, some of the other teachers had sent in complaints about his recent behavior. Probably Trelawney. Severus would have to exact revenge.

'Wonder if she will even see it coming.' Severus thought with a smirk. His face immediately morphed though as his mind retaliated against thoughts with a throb of pain.

"Severus, I am concerned." Dumbledore began as he brought his cup up for a sip.

"If you are referring to breakfast the other day—"

"No. That is not what I am referring to. Although that is part of it. Professor Sprout is still quite displeased at your calling her a…what was that again?"

"Potato. But that was only because..." He was stopped by a hand from the headmaster.

"Ah yes. That was it. Tell me Severus. How are things?"

"Peachy. Why do you ask?" Severus said evasively as he too took a sip of his tea only to gag as the syrupy sweet concoction slid down his throat. His stomach gave a roll and he prayed that he would not be sick all over Albus's rug. That would just make his day all the more special.

"I have not seen much of Harry."

'Brilliant.'

"No…"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No."

The elder wizard sighed, "Let me rephrase that. You will elaborate on that statement."

Severus was almost tempted to eat one of the biscuit in front of him; if only to stave off answering since he had a mouthful. Almost. The sweet was an atrocious shade of pink that Severus felt for sure could glow in the dark. Nature did not make that color. Severus had a hard time believing magic could have created that color. On second thought, responding seemed the better option.

"We are no longer seeing each other."

Albus raised an eyebrow but made no response. Clearly that was not enough of an elaboration.

"We had a fight."

Eyebrow was still there.

"Potter had the audacity to go to the press and when confronted about it he immaturely overacted and stormed off."

The eyebrow finally lowered only to be replaces by Albus lifting his half moon spectacles and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting far too old for this and that is saying something. He finally released his nose and replaced his glasses to give his colleague and good friend a very pointed stare.

"I had correspondence with our young Harry during that time and he seemed to be having a rather difficult time with the press."

"I am sure that is what he led you to believe."

"Tell me, Severus, have you received a howler?"

"No, but—"

"No, because the mail is being filtered to dispose of any howlers before they reach you. Something that Harry—not being housed in the castle—is not privileged to. Have you been hounded by reporters day after day?"

"I am not going to sit here and be attacked when Potter was at fault. He should have discussed with me before ever talking to reporters. It is his own fault."

"You are correct."

'I am?'

"I am?"

"Yes, Harry should have came and talked with you."

"Well, I am glad you finally are seeing things from my perspective."

"I did not say that."

'Of course not. That would be too easy.'

"Did you give Harry opportunity to come and talk with you?"

"That is not the point."

"Severus, why are you fighting?"

Now it was Severus's turn to raid a brow in question.

"I believe I just told you that Potter and I fought because—"

"Not that." The headmaster said exasperatedly as he took a bite of the acid pink biscuit.

"If you are referring to why you and I are fighting then that should be—"

"Not that either."

Severus pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Well then I am at a lost." The potion master said in a huff as he finally became so uncomfortable with the conversation that in desperation he reached across and grabbed a disgustingly fuchsia treat and took a bite.

'Not half bad…wait, what am I thinking?!'

Severus quickly swallowed the mouthful, set the rest back on his tea saucer, and cursed himself for the moment of weakness.

Albus seemed slightly amused by his companion's antics, though the only evidence of that was a slight twinkle to his eyes; the rest of his face still retained a slight scowl to it.

"Why are you fighting your feelings?"

Alright. That's it. Any further and there would be hugging.

"I did not come here to have a touchy feely conversation or to have pink biscuits. I am leaving." Severus said as he set his cup down and began to get up.

"I only want to see you two happy."

"Don't I look happy?" Severus said with all the vicious sarcasm that he could muster, which was a lot.

"Actually, you look like shit."

Severus started. What had the older man just said?

No.

Surely not.

He had heard wrong.

That was it.

Had to be it.

Wasn't it?

This was a moment in life when things become just too surreal. Albus Dumbledore, the great mentor and wizard of honor and virtue, had…just…cursed. Severus shook his head in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon?" the dark haired wizard asked. He was more apt to believing a scenario of a goblin bursting into the room wearing a tutu—the same color as the cookies Albus had offered him—and humming _Oh Danny Boy _than he was able to wrap his brain around what had just taken place.

"You look like you haven't slept in days. You don't eat like you use to. You have been away from your mate for weeks now and I can only begin to guess the physical discomfort you must be going through."

"Your worries are noted, but I assure you that I am okay." he winced at the colloquialism. His vernacular had been atrocious since he had stopped seeing Harry.

The only response he received was a small nod and a hum of acknowledgement from the silver bearded wizard. Severus growled in frustration had began to stalk towards the door. This conversation was over, though he reluctantly admitted in thought that it had almost been worth it to hear the elderly man cuss.

"Wait a moment Severus." Albus called as he too rose from his chair behind his desk.

Severus's mind protested, but his body had other ideas. He stopped and turned towards his host as he approached.

"Please. Think about this. Talk to Harry."

Severus pursed his lips. When he finally did speak it was through gritted teeth, "We shall see."

He didn't wait for Albus to answer. He turned and walked out the door and down the spiral staircase.

_Think about this. _

Like he hadn't thought about it every day for the past three weeks.

Three weeks since he had seen Harry's eyes.

Three weeks since he had seen those swirl markings that he longed to touch.

Three weeks since he had seen those full, soft lips.

Three weeks since…

Stop it.

'This is not helping.'

He could not go back on what happened. He would not go to Harry and pretend like nothing had happened. What had occurred was something major and could not be swept under the rug. How does one handle hurtles in a relationship such as this one? Severus had never made it far enough with someone to even encounter hurtles. Harry was no different. Severus was on unsure footing. The only thing that he was sure of was that he had been upset when Harry had went to the press and that should be where they started. Harry first needed to apologize for leaking their relationship, and then things could go back to normal. A flash of the fire that was present in Harry's eyes when Severus had uttered a similar sentiment three weeks ago came to Severus's mind, immediately followed by the pained look those green eyes possessed right as he turned to leave.

Like he hadn't thought about it.

Three weeks…

******************************************************************************

"You have been off your game Potter."

"Sorry Professor Moody." Harry said with a sigh as he leaned back from his grading. Moody had arranged to have a secondary, smaller desk in his office that Harry used for his teacher's aide duties. It wasn't much, but Harry liked it. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He was thankful it was a Thursday. It meant no physical training.

Ever since he had stopped seeing Severus he had been completely unfocused both physically and mentally and as a result his mastery preparation had suffered drastically. At first it was small things. A wrong direction during a duel here, a missed paper there.

Nowadays, he was lucky if he could halfway keep up in a fight and Moody had gone back to grading first and second years.

It wasn't his fault.

Really.

Stupid headache and stomach ache. They just kept getting worse and worse. He could barely see straight from the pain at times and he had to be very careful when standing as he was prone to dizziness. His wings felt like they weighed a ton and when they were unfurled he often just let them hang down listlessly. The color of the wings, though not completely known to the owner, had not really left the gray area of the color scale in a long time. When it did the colors were very muted. Harry had even begun to notice that he could not see auras like he use to. The colors were now very dull and faint.

It had been a month to the day almost since he had last seen Severus. It was now the beginning of November. All the leaves had fallen, the air had gotten much colder, and a general gray had settled over everything.

The howlers and letters were becoming less and less. Occasionally he would get a particularly nasty howler and his couch now had a few scorch marks on some of the cushions from where he stuffed a few without reading and sat on them as they exploded. He couldn't do that too much though…only so much a couch can take. He didn't read the letters anymore; he let Ron to that. The red head took great fun in reading the pixie's post. He rarely told Harry what was written. Only laughed. A lot.

The reporters had ceased their stake out in his front yard. An article would be printed here and there, but mostly it was just a small blurb that would ask about why there hadn't been any more sightings of the fairy and his mate. Harry just figured this was part of Severus plan. He had been confused about why the surly man had not printed the retraction he had so threatened, but now that the weeks were wearing on the Diligarian realized that keeping quiet about it was having about the same effect. The lack of sightings had led to questioning about whether or not the two were mates or if it was all a hoax.

"I have just had a lot on my mind."

"I don't want to hear excuses. You have got to be on your top game. Constant Vigilance! That's how they get you. Wait till you are at your weakest and then strike. Be ready for anything."

"Yes Sir."

Harry returned to grading the essays in front of him, but soon found his mind wandering again.

His life had taken on a very dull routine. He barely left the house unless it was for the occasional errand, training, or to visit the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had been particularly busy lately so he only got to see his friends once or twice a week tops. Hermione was particularly upset at him for still not talking with Severus however she kept her comments on it to a minimum. Ron, in true Ron fashion, had just decided to leave any kind of 'feelings talk' to his fiancé. The closest Ron ever got to the subject of Harry and Severus was occasionally mentioning how terrible Harry was looking.

What are friends for?

It was after one such statement that the quidditch player had asked him to be his best man.

"_You look like crap."_

"_The feeling's mutual."_

"_So, uh, hey, I was wondering if you would be my best man?"_

"_You have impeccable timing."_

"_Part of my charm."_

"_Who am I to refuse?"_

"_Are you being sarcastic?"_

"_I can't tell anymore."_

_..._

"_So you'll do it?"_

"_Yea mate. Of course. It would be an honor."_

"_Thanks Tink."_

That had been the last time he had seen Ron and that was Halloween night.

A whole bloody month.

He missed him.

Harry had wanted to give in several times now. Admit defeat. That is what it felt like now. A contest. Who could outlast who? Who was right? The other part of Harry's mind always held him back. If he went to Severus then things would go back. He would still have to knock. He would still have to sneak around. He would still have to keep his 'I love you's' to himself. That wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted and he wasn't going to wait patiently forever while Severus tried to figure this out.

He knew he should apologize too.

But he would be damned if he did it first.

Harry was brought out of his internal monologue by the awful taste of ink. He looked down and discovered his quill was once again facing him by the writing tip. Harry stuck out his tongue that was no doubt green from ink. He reached for the glass of water that was beside him and began to drink heavily to get the ink out.

'**Who **keeps turning my quills around?'

A small cough drew his attention away from his water to look at Professor Moody.

The elder ex-auror was leaning on one elbow at his desk with an amused expression on his scarred face. Harry suddenly realized how scary the man could look, even smiling. Then he realized why his mentor was smiling. He must have seen the whole ink eating ordeal. Harry fought a blush.

"Go home Harry," Moody said with a sigh as he leaned back up and began to straighten papers, "You are not good to me in your present condition. Get a good night's sleep. I will see you tomorrow for training."

Harry gathered his things and with a goodbye and a Constant Vigilance! he was out the door and making his way down the corridors to the main entry. Moody's office was on the third floor so it wasn't the worst of commutes. Usually though he was quite alone in this walk since normally the end of his training came when students had gone to bed. Since they had packed it in early there were still some students wandering about and some teachers. He recognized and waved at a few of the students. He had continued his tutoring lessons. He always sensed that the kids would want to ask him about his and their potion's professor's relationship, but he had to hand it to them; amazingly enough none of them had voiced the personal inquiries.

It was then that he felt it.

A slight flutter to his stomach.

'Huh?'

He looked up from his walk and had to stop in midstride.

Severus.

The man must have been heading to his nightly rounds. He too had been gazing at the floor as he walked, but that changed when he too felt a slight relief come to his pain and knew what that meant. He raised his head and came to a stop only a few meters away from Harry.

Both felt their headaches ease up. The dizziness dissipated. The fog lift. If only by a fraction. It felt wonderful. Harry could feel his energy slowly creeping back and felt his wings begin to flutter along with his heart

'Say something you soft headed pixie!'

Severus couldn't believe how terrible Harry looked. The poor young man looked as though he had not slept in ages judging from the bags under his eyes. He looked pale and his wings dull. While Severus himself looked fairly worse for wear he found himself with the very strong urge to protect and care for the young spite.

'Say something you old fool!'

The two continued to stare at each other in silence, not daring to move an inch.

Severus could not take it anymore. The silence proved overwhelming. he was not a lion. He was a snake and proud of the fact. This would get them no where. Harry didn't look any closer to apologizing than Severus was himself. He couldn't stare into that sad face any longer witout touching it. The urge to make the young fairy feel better was overwhelming. He couldn't though. Giving in wouldn't solve thier problems.

May even make them worse.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Severus did not realize it in time and did not give him the opportunity.

The dark eyed wizard regained himself and quickly as he could billowed past his young mate at an impressive speed and prayed to anyone listening that he didn't look back.

Harry turned and watched the other man go with his mouth still slightly agape and instantly felt the effects of his absence. If not worse. Now that he had felt Severus again, if only just a small amount, it had been enough to make the absence seem like a giant void all over again. Dang it! He had gotten use to it. It wasn't great, but it was okay now. Why did Severus have to go and mess it up?

Harry felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and he quickly made for the exit again.

Severus wasn't going to talk.

Okay.

They won't talk.

...Okay.

******************************************************************************

Slightly short chapter I know. It felt like a good place to end. Or maybe not….

Please don't tar and feather me! I promise resolution will come. Which, that reminds me…

**Poll time!**

I have some ideas of how this fight should be resolved, but I want to hear what you guys may want to see happen.

So…

How we gonna resolve this fight? Any ideas?

I know I say this a lot, but I love reviews, so give me your best shot!


	9. As the Snow Falls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters and Locations. The plot is mine…I think….I am of the philosophy that there is no original idea….Oh, who cares. I also own about 50 hats. I like hats.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Severus…AU, OOC, WIP, The whole alphabet is gonna be here.

**A/N: **What is this? An update? But it's not Thursday. What's going on? What weird, alternate reality have we stepped into. "Look, up on your left: The Twilight Zone!" No, this isn't a drill or a fals alarm. This is the real thing. I have been making people cry recently and figured it was time to give a proper apology. Here it is! A couple days early!

Thank you so to my reviewers. I know I seem like a broken record, but you guys always make me smile when you let me know how I'm doing.

…I wonder how bad I want to be…

There. Short and sweet.

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 8: As the Snow Falls

******************************************************************************

Harry looked out the window of his living room beside his couch. It was snowing. Nothing impressive, but a gentle flurry that seemed do dance and spin more than simply fall. Any other time Harry would have considered it beautiful, but right now he really didn't think much of anything. A week ago his brain had all but ceased to function. The pain was too much. Thinking even simple thoughts had become a chore and the most basic of movements left him dizzy and needing to sit down immediately.

His training had stopped. He could barely lift his legs, let alone run, dive and dodge hexes. Professor Moody had finally just told him to go home and to not come back till he was well. Harry had tried to argue about needing to finish but his mangled mentor just shook off his rebuttal. He ended the argument by simply saying that all of this training was really unnecessary. Harry knew all of this. The only reason they were having such lessons was to appease the ministry and Harry's 'blasted conscience'—as Moody called it. Moody also added that he really liked having an aide to do all the grading. All of this did not make up for the fact that Moody was not willing to have Harry trying to work in such a state. He could very well hurt himself.

That was a week ago.

Harry hadn't left the house since.

He knew he was being stubborn…and stupid….brainless actually, but that's not the point. He had always held the hope that Severus would come to him. This hope had all but died. He hadn't seen the man since the time they had run into each other over a month ago…

Two months.

Seems almost impossible to consider that amount of time passing; however the impossibility part is not due to the fact that it had been that **long **of a time. No, not by Harry's opinion.

It felt like two **years**.

So when he actually forced his pain ridden head around this fact it simply astounded him. Then his head would hurt too much and he would sink back into thoughtlessness. He had to conserve energy and thought for times when other people were around; namely Ron and Hermione, though once or twice in the past week the twins and even Dobby had been by to check on him. He figured Hermione had set them up on a 'Depressed Fairy Watch'. Not because she thought he would hurt himself. Oh no. To make sure that he moved at least once a day to prevent atrophy, because if they didn't Harry would have stayed in bed day and night. He was lethargic. Beyond lethargic. What's beyond lethargic?

It felt like he was sleepwalking. He would move, but would have no real conscious thought around it. He had felt this way only once before; right after his seventeenth birthday, when he had gotten his Diligarian inheritance. He hadn't known that he was to be with Severus yet and had become very sloth like due to the absent presence of his mate. It was worse now. Much, much worse. He wasn't in so much physical and mental pain before, just…just tired all the time. Back then his friends had also made him get up and move around as well, but it had been because they hadn't known what was causing it and thought Harry was just being Harry. That is to say, they thought he was just being weird. Now they knew what was causing it and while it was still weird at least they knew.

Harry had dragged himself out of bed and had a small amount of tea before settling on the couch and wondered which of his friends would show up today. He didn't bother to eat breakfast and by the way things were going he wouldn't be eating lunch either. He just didn't even have the energy to eat.

Harry heard a pop and turned his head a fraction to see Ron and Hermione. His lips turned up in a smile as much as they could. Though it wasn't much anymore, he still felt a little better when those two were around. As the two engaged lovebirds made their way up the walk Harry was surprised to hear two more pops of apparation and Remus and Sirius also making their way to his front door.

Uh oh.

This wasn't good.

Part of him was happy to see his two godfathers. Sirius would be back on assignment again after the holiday and although he wouldn't be going away as far or as long as last time, he still would be busy again. Remus had only taken leave during the holiday season and Harry was set to spend New Years with the two at Remus's house in the country. He was excited…or as excited as he could be at this point; which consisted of twirling a finger around half heartedly and giving a very weak, 'woo hoo.'

Yes, part of him was happy to see the large group, but it was a small part. He knew what this was.

An intervention.

"Hey Tink." Ron said lightly as he walked into the room. Too lightly. Like he was afraid Harry was going to break. Ron never talked like that. Ever.

Yep. Intervention.

The rest of the four followed the red head into the house and each took seats around the living room. Ron and Hermione came and sat beside Harry on the couch and Remus and Sirius each took a chair across from the sofa. They had him surrounded. It was an ambush. He should feel indignant that they thought he needed this. Should have felt that every fun self righteous anger that never helps things but sure makes one feel a hell of a lot better. Instead, all he felt like was throwing up. He didn't think that would help the situation either. He gazed around at all of his guests and sighed.

"Can I at least offer you tea to prolong the inevitable?"

Sirius looked as though he was going to answer to the affirmative but was silenced by a look from the werewolf. Well darn, that plan was squashed.

"Harry," Remus began as he turned his attention back to the young fairy, "We are here because we care about you, please know that."

"We just think you're acting like an idiot."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, it's true!"

"I don't think he is acting like an idiot." Sirius said proudly.

"That's because you still do not approve of him and Severus being mates." Remus replied as he rolled his eyes, "Tell me though, does Harry look happy about this?"

"Well, sure I mean…" the dog animagus turned at looked at his godson. His face fell in defeat, "Harry, you look terrible. What has happened to you?"

"This is what not being around his mate is doing to him." Hermione answered.

"I **am** here you know." Harry said quietly as he curled up into a ball as best he could. It made his stomach feel a little better.

Ron leaned over where he was sitting next to Harry to gaze into his friend's face. "You sure about that Tink?"

"Oh, shut up. I feel okay."

"Sure you do."

"Harry, this has to stop."

Harry didn't answer. Instead he decided to stare at the arm on the couch as hard as he could and prayed this would go away.

"Stop this Harry, talk to us."

"Why did Ron have to use his real name? Why? He couldn't ignore that. No matter how hard he tried to burn a hole into the upholstery of the sofa.

"I don't know how…"

"How to talk? It's easy, first you—Ow! Must you always hit me?"

"Must you always deserve it?" Hermione said in a huff, "This is not the time for jokes."

Harry took a deep breath and expanded on his previous thought, "I don't know how to fix this anymore. Things will go back to the way they were. I ….I c-can't do that."

Harry's thoughts berated himself for his voice cracking. Tears were about to spill from his eyes and he didn't want to cry in front of the four people in the room.

"Harry…You just need to talk to him. Things won't go back to the way they were."

"How do you know?" Harry said as the first tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and prayed that no one saw.

"We don't." Remus said as he leaned in.

He had seen the tear. In fact, he was pretty sure everyone else did too, but Harry was already feeling vulnerable since they had decided to gang up on him like this.

"All we know is that you two need each other. You can still fight to make your relationship with the man something better, but you cannot do that like this."

"He won't take me back."

"That's not true." Hermione said softly.

"Yes it is! He was so angry! The last time we saw each other I tried to say something but he just walked away. He didn't want anyone to know about our relationship and I told the press."

Tears were now falling down his face and Harry quickly brought both hands to wipe them away but was fighting a losing battle. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He did not like Severus. In fact the next time he saw the slimy git he may punch him for doing this to Harry, but he could not stand to see his godson cry. The older man rose from his chair to quickly kneel in front of the crying teen.

"Harry…Harry I am the first to say that Snape isn't worth forgiving, and he may be the king at holding grudges—"

Remus couldn't help but cough a little at Sirius's expense. The dog animagus really had no room to talk.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and continued, "But he couldn't stay mad at you. Who could?"

"Harry, we want you to be your happy, hyper self again. You haven't laughed in so many weeks….your eyes don't sparkle….when was the last time you were outside? You know you need to be outside at least a little bit every day." Hermione was in full mother hen mode and had been ever since Harry had really started to go downhill. Well, **really **downhill.

Between her and Molly, Harry had a stocked kitchen even though he hadn't been to the store in a long while. At first, Ron had been slightly jealous that Harry was getting all of this attention, but Hermione quickly put her fiancé in his place. They would always make up for Harry's childhood. Ron didn't take much convincing and had joined in on the effort to comfort their friend.

Harry didn't say a word. He didn't have to. Everyone knew the answer. The only reason he was even down here in the living room is because he knew that someone would be by to check on him.

"Please go to Snape." Ron said quietly. "You need him."

"I hate that! I hate that I need him this bad! Does he even need me? He may feel bad, but does he feel this bad? I can barely walk! If every time we have a fight I cave just because I get this sick without him then what will life be like? I….I love him." He ignored the fact that both Sirius and Ron's eyes got slightly larger and Hermione and Remus just smiled knowingly, "I love him, but he acts like he is ashamed of us. One minute I think he might love me too, but then he goes and does things like this…like walk away from me…like print a retraction…"

"He never did print that."

"I know…I know…but he hasn't come here either….he said …he said that were forced to be together…not in so many words…but that's what he said."

"Professor Snape may be a man of great intelligence, Harry, but that doesn't mean that he isn't prone to the occasional bouts of stupidity."Remus said delicately, "We all say things we don't mean in the heat of anger."

"Then why…"

"Because you two are more alike that you realize. He is just as stubborn as you and now probably doesn't know how to fix it anymore."

"Ron has a point"

"Try not to sound too surprised dear."

"No problem, honey."

Sirius took Harry's face in both of his hands, "Prongslet,…" the older man sighed, searching for the right words, "love is….love is messed up."

"Padfoot…" Remus gave an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. For a grown man the animagus sure seemed to be completely clueless.

"No Moony, let me explain…Love is messed up. No doubt about it. It will make you crazy. It is one of the weirdest things ever. It can make you feel like you are flying one minute and freefalling the next. Anyone feeling it for the first time discovers it is scarier than hell. If you love him…then fight for it."

"Huh?" Harry asked intelligently as he stared into his godfather's face.

"Fight! Your father was turned down more times than he could count by your mother—"

"Padfoot—"

"Hush a point is being made! He never gave up. Because he knew that some things were worth fighting for. You can't just lie around and give up."

"When did you accept my relationship with Severus?"

"About thirty seconds ago." Sirius said with a small smile as he finally brought his hands down from the green eyed teen's cheeks.

"Harry, we are not going to force you to talk to Professor Snape; that is your decision. However, we wanted you to be aware how we all felt. We hate seeing you like this."

Harry forced himself to look around the room at all the people who had become his family over the years.

"Alright, I will do it," he finally said in a voice just above a whisper, "But…."

"But what Tink? You can't make up excuses anymore."

"I can't walk more than a few steps without falling down."

"Oh…well that's a good excuse."

"How have you been getting around?" Hermione asked as she leaned over to look at Harry.

"I fall…a lot."

"Can't you use magic?"

Harry looked down at his lap. He had been hoping he could avoid this. He really, really wanted to avoid this.

"I…umm…my magic…kinda stopped working."

"Harry," Remus said, "How does your magic **kinda **stop working."

"Okay, well, let me rephrase that. It has stopped working…entirely. I can't do spells anymore…I don't see auras…I-I pulled my wings in one night about four days ago and haven't been able to unfurl them since." Harry shifted his weight on the couch in discomfort. The loss of magic and his wings playing a permanent game of 'hide and bye bye' had been what finally broke Harry of his spirit completely. He missed his wings. When he first got them he may have thought that they were the worst thing ever, but now he would give his right foot…and left hand…hell, any body part to see his wings again.

All four of his intervention party stared at him with mouths agape. This was Remus and Sirius's first visit since Harry had gotten so bad, but Ron and Hermione were both wondering why they hadn't noticed all of this before. Usually Harry was on the couch when people came over and they had assumed that his wings were pulled in for that reason. Even when he got up they still had not questioned his lack of wings. They just assumed he didn't remember. Come to think of it, they hadn't seen Harry use a spell in quite a while…

"Bloody hell Harry! Why haven't you said anything?" Sirius all but yelled as he stood up and stared at his godson in surprise.

Harry looked up at the brown haired man with sad eyes, "I didn't want to bother anyone."

His companions groaned in unison.

"You are a text book example of being too nice for your own good." Ron replied as he patted Harry on the back, "I'm gonna take you!"

"You will?" Harry was a little surprised that he wasn't the only one to say this. Hermione also couldn't believe that Ron was willing to accompany Harry to Severus's place.

"Yes…I won't stay…ya know, cause…well…duh, but I even if I have to drag you there, you're going. This has got to end."

Harry tried and managed to give his friends a genuine smile. They instantly felt great relief at seeing Harry show a little happiness. The young sprite had been too unhappy for far too long.

"Well. That is settled. How about some of that tea you mentioned earlier?" Sirius said as he made his way into the kitchen. Intervention was over. Now they were to continuing operation 'Perk up the Pixie'.

Harry nodded and slowly uncurled himself from the couch and was followed by the other three. "Sure thing. There is also some food that Dobby brought yesterday."

Harry made it halfway to the kitchen when he tripped over an invisible bump in the wooden floor and began to fall. Luckily Remus was right behind him and able to catch the Diligarian before he went completely down. The werewolf held him up by one of his arms as Harry thanked him and replied sheepishly,

"I meant to do that?"

"Sure you did Tink." Ron said as he came up and took Harry by his other arm and helped his smaller friend into the kitchen.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was staring at a cauldron. This was not an abnormal sight. He was a potions master after all. It goes without saying—although it is being said right now—that he would be looking at potions a lot. No what was different was that the potions master, who constantly had potions running through his mind, who could spend hours working over a cauldron and call it time well spent, could give a rat's arse about the potion he was making right now. He couldn't even remember what he was making. The only reason he was making it was that it was an order for St. Mungo's. Maybe.

He hadn't had a working thought in days. Actually, scratch that. He had, but only about one subject.

Harry.

It had been weeks since he had seen his young mate and to Severus every minute felt painful. Oh wait, it **was **painful. The headache was a full blown migraine that never went away and Severus swore he felt even when he was sleeping. His stomach was in a constant state of turmoil and he had acquired a lovely new set of bags…right under his eyes. People had stopped asking him if he was feeling okay or what the matter was. They were tired of getting growled at; for that's what Severus did now. He had stopped retaliating with words and growled at anyone who made him angry, which was everyone nowadays.

People now avoided the potion's professor more so than usual and he avoided everyone else in equal measure. He had stopped taking meals in the Great Hall and had started to simply write the assignments on the board. He would only bark at his students to get busy and then would sink quietly behind his desk. Now he had deteriorated to a point that he was even aware that he was unfit to teach and was more than glad that the students were away at holiday.

Severus stirred the potion and added another ingredient, not even reading the label; he simply reached for a bottle on autopilot and added a few drops. His mind wandered to the only thing that brought him some comfort.

With keeping to himself more and more to himself Severus now had what seemed like an unlimited amount of time to evaluate things. That is what Severus did. Evaluate. It was how a spy stayed alive. He would evaluate a situation and decide the best course of action.

Severus had known from the very beginning that he was being very controlling in his relationship with Harry. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature. He had thought, however, that things would get easier. That once he got use to it that he would ease up. That things could work. They hadn't. The more and more he was around Harry the harder and harder he was falling for the young man. In the beginning there was attraction, that much is true, but around Harry's birthday he realized one thing.

He had fallen in love with Harry.

He could finally admit that now.

And that scared the hell out of him.

Severus had a hard time believing love even existed and had been in denial; simply attributing this growing warmth in his chest to the pull of their bond as mates. He had seen 'love'. Seen it in his parent's abusive relationship…or in the Malfoy's cold and distant marriage. Love was a myth. Had to be.

And then Harry had said it to him.

Merlin, why had he yelled like that?

Because he was a coward.

Because Harry making that declaration had frightened him.

Made him want to give up all of his control.

Severus needed that control.

And it was because of that need to stay in control. To stay composed, that had cost him his mate.

He had treated Harry poorly.

Probably worse than poorly.

All in a vain attempt to keep the young man at arm's length…yet still close enough to be intimate. That was the only validation Severus had ever received in previous relationships. Physical. It was very much different with Harry, but Severus was only just now realizing this. When Harry had begun to pull away physically had caused Severus to sink into his insecurities and made him cling to that control he so desperately needed. He would send Harry away and had lashed out at Harry even more than necessary when the young man told the press of their relationship.

Thinking about that now caused Severus's stomach to turn violently as he added some kind of green powder to the concoction.

He sounded like the worst kind of person. No wonder Harry had accused him of using the young man. He could not blame the young man for leaving and for not coming back. Replaying the night in his head with a more unbiased eye, Severus thought that he too would leave himself and never return. He had said such awful things in an attempt to drive Harry away…no…drive the feelings away. The feelings of loosing control. Of going into uncharted territory. Of worry…doubt….

The feeling that part of him wanted to sing.—that's right, **sing**—to the rest of the world that they were mates.

No, he couldn't blame Harry at all for leaving.

He had known before that he missed Harry. Missed all of the things, the momentous and the mundane, that were unmistakably Harry. Now though it was not only missing Harry, but missing his life when the youth was present. Missing the Severus that Harry inspired.

The Severus who laughed.

Who smiled.

Who paid attention to conversations more.

The Severus who actually cared about someone who wasn't himself.

Severus huffed as he threw some leaves of some sort into the brew and then, for the first time that whole evening, looked at what he had created. It was a sick color of orange and bubbling thickly. If Severus didn't know better he would say…

Severus's eyes widened as he apprehend what was about to happen and dived behind another counter and threw up a shielding spell right as his cauldron decided that now was a good time to erupt.

Orange goo covered his potion lab and as he stood and took in the mess—it had even gotten on the ceiling—Severus could only say one thing.

"Crap."

He was a wreck.

He was unhappy and what was worse, he had made Harry unhappy.

And he was pissed at himself.

He had messed up.

It was time to set things right.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

******************************************************************************

Harry was slowly making his way around his living room later after everyone had left, occasionally stumbling but doing a fairly good job of keeping upright. He looked out the window and the darkened sky. The group had stayed and had tea and lunch, keeping Harry company for a time, but the late afternoon brought with it more of a troubling snowstorm that caused the group to disband. As they left the each had their own parting advice and Ron had promised him again as he and Hermione left that, unless the storm was too bad, he would be back the next day to take Harry to see Severus. It was now early evening and the wind was howling outside as the snow came down heavy. Harry had managed to have a small dinner but his appetite was waning again. Really he just wanted to sleep.

Harry had begun to try and work out what he would say when he finally saw Severus again. He could not simply throw himself at the older man—no matter how much he may want to. No, something needed to be said that would show that he was sorry about what had happened, but that he wanted change and that he wasn't sorry for what he did. All of these things proved to be quite a difficult set of criteria to meet.

Harry was going through his third speech when he heard a faint pop. He paused mid internal monologue to listen. The straining of his ears cause another bought of dizziness that nearly brought the Diligarian to his knees. He didn't hear anything else and merely shrugged as he plopped down on the couch. He had moved more today than he had in a week. He was dead tired and just wanted to sleep.

Then he felt it.

The wards were going off.

Not the blaring alert that one would receive when an intruder was trying to barge in, but a subtle acknowledgement of presence on the other side of the wards wanting in. Almost as though someone was knocking.

Harry righted himself and squinted out the window through the flurries of white and wind. Standing at the edge of his property, just beyond the wards, was a talk dark figure…wearing no cloak…

Severus.

Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Severus.

With unsteady feel Harry pulled himself up from the couch and went carefully to grab a cloak and head for the front door. He opened it slowly and looked down the sidewalk that seemed to lead to the potion's professor instead of to Harry's front door.

Severus was just standing there. Waiting patiently. Like he could wait there forever and still wait there some more. Even from this distance and through the wards Harry could feel the pull…that draw…that giddiness begin t rise in his chest. Slowly he pulled the cloak tighter around him and made his way down the pathway. He stumbled a bit as he went and Severus hated that he couldn't go to him and help him.

"This has got to be some kind of cliché." Harry said when he got close enough he was sure Severus would hear. He saw the other man give a slight shrug.

"It got your attention."

"I could just as easily go back inside."

"You could…but you won't"

"You shouldn't take my conscience for granted—"

"It would not be the only thing I have taken for granted." Severus said quietly. Harry still heard him though, even through the wind. He stayed silent. Afraid to speak. Was this a dream?

The two mates stood looking at each other. Only a few feet away, but still miles apart through the wards. Dark brown eyes stared into green, both noting that the others eyes seemed slightly dull. Harry felt flooded by feelings of warmth and energy and that wonderful hyperness that were overwhelming. He felt his skin begin to heat and felt like he didn't even need the cloak anymore.

Severus let those feelings of warmth flood him as well, but unlike before, where he pushed them away, he simply allowed them. Relished them. The need to protect. To care for. Feelings that he had at one time saw as foreign and oppressive now felt liberating. This was how it was suppose to be. How it should have been.

Just

Let

Go

"I love you" The words fell from Severus's lips reverently.

Harry sucked in a gasp.

"Do you mean it?" His voice just above the wind.

"Yes."

"This isn—" Harry's voice cracked with emotion. He cleared his throat and started again, "This isn't something you play with. **I'm **not something you play with."

"I love you."

Harry began to cry for the second time that day and mentally cursed himself.

"Don't say it if you don't really mean it."

Severus continued.

"I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your laugh. I love the way I am when I am with you. I love—"

"Stop!" Harry choked out with a sob. He took a few more steps, but still stayed on the other side of the wards, but only just. But Severus didn't stop.

"I love that you wrinkle your nose when you're thinking. I love that you mess with your bottom lip when you are nervous. I love that you talk in that useless slang sometimes and I don't know what in the world you have said. I love that you accidentally eat ink…. I snore."

The abrupt about face the train of thought had just taken cause Harry pause.

"What?"

"I snore. I have been taking a potion every night to prevent it, but if I do not take it I snore."

"Oh."

"I also talk to myself in my potions lab."

"…Okay"

"I pick my teeth when no one is looking."

"Severus, why are you telling me these things?"

"Because these are the things that lovers should know. They should know the bad habits their significant has. You have said before that your cottage has a basement?"

Yet another about face. Harry was starting to get very confused and had a feeling he needed a road map for this conversation.

"Yes."

"Good. It shall make an adequate potion's lab."

"Huh?"

"With your permission. I thought it was time I get my head out of my ass and combine our residence."

"You want to move?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"But there are windows here."

"I am aware of that."

"And you still want to move?"

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"What? Yes?"

Harry swallowed, "No…that…that you love me."

Severus gave a small smile, "I love you."

'It is probably the most truthful thing I have ever said in my entire life. Please believe me Harry.'

He did.

Harry took the last remaining steps that took him past the wards and right in front of his mate.

"Again?"

Severus's small smile turned into a full, indulging grin.

"I love you."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed contently, "I love you too."

Harry raised himself up on tip toes to give Severus a kiss, only to discover the man shivering.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked as he pulled away slightly, "I thought you at least had a warming spell on or something. You'll freeze to death out here! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"That's a first." Harry pulled out his wand and a few flicks and swishes later and the wards were adjusted. It didn't even phase Harry that he had just performed magic for the first time in a nearly a week.

He hurriedly walked the other man into the warn house without missing a step. As soon as they made it past the door Harry quickly took of his cloak and began to rub Severus's arms to bring warmth to them. All the while chastising the older man.

"You of all people should have enough sense to bundle up in a snow storm….Honestly it's like having enough sense to come out of the rain….I seriously doubt you were in **that **big of a hurry."

Severus just chuckled lightly, "I blew up a potion today."

Harry stopped rubbing the man's arms to gape at the man. "Say what now?"

"I was so caught up in realizing what a complete fool I have been that I combined a set of ingredients that proved to be quite volatile."

"You really were caught up about all of this weren't you?"

"Indeed." Severus couldn't wait any longer. Harry's cheeks were red from the cold and he had small water droplets in his eyelashes from the melted snowflakes and his lips were just as they always were, full and pink, and he had that light in his eyes again that Severus loved.

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss was unrushed. Both just happy in the fact that they were close again. Both lost in the feelings of warmth, completeness, and love that were coursing through their bodies. Even when the kiss deepened it didn't speed up. It merely became more involved, with tongues coming out to greet one another again.

Ever so slowly, clasps were undone from robes, buttons from shirts. Hands came up to caress newly exposed flesh. Harry was so lightheaded now he tought he had to be floating. Soft sighs and gasps began to fill the room as their bodies began to remember one another. Every so often one would break away from the other to kiss or nibble on the others neck. Sometimes too there would be soft words of endearments. Unsaid, 'Sorries,' and, 'I forgive you's'. Harry let out a keening sound followed by a mew of pleasure as Severus bent his head down to take a small nipple into his mouth. The taller wizard returned the favor to the other before he pulled back again.

"I love the sounds that you make." He said in a husky whisper as his hand trailed down the green eyed teen's stomach and played with the hem of his jeans.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. The next instant his wings popped out in a surge of magic that made Harry go week at the knees. He opened his eyes and smiles slightly as he saw his lover surrounded by a silver glow. He reached his hand up to cup the back of Severus's head and brought the taller man down for another long, passionate kiss. After a while oxygen became a necessity and the two broke apart though they stayed so close together that their lips brushed as they spoke around deep pants for breath.

"Take me to bed?" Harry asked breathlessly the red returning from his cheeks, but this time not from thr cold.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"It has been said that only fools are positive."

"Be a fool with me?"

Severus tried to adjust his focus to be able to see Harry's verdant eyes that were just a hair too close and he ended up going slightly cross eyed. It didn't matter though. He knew his answer.

"Right beside you."

Severus picked up his smaller mate. Harry held onto the older man's shoulders and hooked his legs around the slim waist as Severus cradled Harry's bottom as he walked slowly up the stairs. Occasionally the two would exchange a kiss or two…or three, but it wasn't until they reached the tom and made it to Harry's bedroom that the kisses and loving touches intensified again. Soon all their clothing was discarded leaving the two wizards the ability to explore each other in their entirety. Moans were pulled, gasps emitted, and occasionally a giggle or two from Harry when a ticklish spot was found.

Finally, they made it onto the bed and after some maneuvering—all the while without breaking a particularly searing kiss—Harry ended up pulling in his wings and found himself lying amongst a ruffled comforter and pillows with Severus atop him. Harry boldly reached down and cupped Severus and that was it. The older man had been trying to go slow. To give Harry a chance to say no. He had messed up before by just basing their relationship around the physical and he was trying to not do that again. However, when that warm, little hand came up and fondled him Severus felt himself be swept away by lust and love.

'This is how it should be' Severus thought as he prepared his young love. 'Not physical dictating love and affection, but the other way around.'

Their love making was just as slow as the passionate kisses that brought them to this point. It was languid. It was intense. Both murmured "I love you" several times during their passionate movements and continued to kiss and touch wherever they could reach. Magic swirled around them as thier bodies continued to sing to each other. Finally, as they reached completion they both clung to each other for dear life as their lips locked in a kiss that muffled their moans and cries.

A little while later, after situating themselves under the covers, the two lay tangled in a heap of arms and legs. Both of their eyes were beginning to droop, but they fought to stay away and in each other's company.

"Did you mean it? About moving in with me?" Harry said after stifling a yawn. He felt Severus arms tighten around his chest and then move him around to where he was lying on his stomach on Severus's chest. They had discovered earlier on in their relationship that this was a wonderful arrangement as it allowed Harry to keep his wings out but still remain close to Severus.

"I would very much like that, but the decision is yours."

Harry looked into the dark eyes and smiled as he lay his head down on the strong chest.

"I would very much like that too."

Harry finally let his wings unfurl again as Severus muttered a _Nox _and they both succumbed to sleep as the room fell into darkness.

Well, not **complete **darkness. The room was left with a soft, milky glow that radiated from the iridescent wings on the young Diligarian. They were a brilliant silver and fluttered happily as their owner began to dream and his mate began to snore.

******************************************************************************

Like it? I hope so...I got a little bit more daring in my writing and I hope I did okay. So how did ya'll like this chapter?

Let me know! Reviews are always the best motivation.


	10. Moving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or locations. Like heck if I'm getting paid for this either. I own a collection of bottle caps…lots of bottle caps.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape. AU, OOC, WIP, random acts of stupidity, ABCDEFG….See, there's one now.

**A/N: **Yay! So many thank you's to those who reviewed! You guys rock! I am so glad that you guys liked my last chapter! I even got some cookies and hugs. Thank you so for the cookies and hugs!

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 9: Moving

******************************************************************************

Ron was very surprised to find Tink still sleeping when he came around noon.

He was even more surprised to see Tink sleeping on Snape.

Naked.

Ron quickly shut the door to the fairy's bedroom. He did not just see that. No. Had to be a play of the light. A product of his overactive imagination that Hermione is always telling him about.

He cracked the door open ever so slightly and peered inside once more.

That **was** definitely Tink.

The iridescent wings that were out once again and the melodic humming he had come to know as something only his friend did attested to that.

And that **was** Snape.

Long black hair and slightly larger nose. Yep, that was their old potions professor. Snoring.

And they **were** most certainly both naked.

The red head shut the door quickly for the second time and willed his eyes to stop bugging out and his mouth to close.

When he had arrived he had been going through all the different scenarios that could have happened today when he went to take his friend to reconcile with his mate. He had pictured the young fairy changing his mind and refusing to go. His plan in such an instance was to simply drag him there…he even had the image of throwing the smaller man over his shoulder in order to get him there. He also thought about getting there and Snape yelling and throwing a tantrum. At which case he would run in the other direction. Ron may have been a Lion, but that didn't mean he was a stupid lion.

He had been so caught up in his musings that he didn't realize something was amiss until he was well into Harry's house.

That was when the silence became all too noticeable.

Thinking that the fairy had finally reached his limit and hadn't even been able to get out of bed, Ron had made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. He hadn't even knocked, just opened the door expecting to find his lethargic friend held up in bed.

Not this.

'Well…I guess they made up.' Ron gave a violent shudder and made his way back towards the entrance, now fast exit, of the house. He only stopped for a brief second to do one thing before he was out the door.

He just hoped Hermione would know a spell that would clean ones eyes…

Severus awoke to what sounded like a door being closed. He strained his ears to the stillness, but heard nothing else. Deciding that it must have been the wind outside jostling a shutter, the older man turned his attention to his partner who was asleep on his chest. He listened as Harry let forth a string of hums on an exhale of breath and noted another thing that he had missed about his young mate; a wry voice in his head noting that this particular list was getting pretty long. He had been surprised the first time he had heard Harry's melodic, nocturnal noises the first night they had stayed together. He had never heard of anyone who hummed in their sleep, especially not one who could change tones the way Harry did. Even the first night they were apart, before the blasted fight that led to all of this, Severus had realized that the quiet of his room that use to be all he needed to drift off was now…well…quiet. Too quiet. He hadn't been able to admit it at the time, but now he could say that he needed that humming…and needed the person doing it.

Severus rotated his neck to look out the window that was right next to the bed. The snow storm had cleared in the night and the sun was shining, though there was quite a bit of snow along the sill. By what he could tell, it looked like it was very late in the morning, perhaps even early afternoon. They should be getting up. It was entirely immature to loaf about in the bed all day long. He looked down at the relaxed face of his small mate and the rustling of his wings as he slept. To hell with maturity. Harry was never one to wake early in the morning and considering last night's…activities…he would allow the young fairy to sleep a little longer. Regardless of the fact that his arm was asleep. He didn't need that arm anyway.

It wasn't too much longer when green eyes finally began to blink to alertness and gave a wide yawn as he turned his head to look at his human bed. His eyes blinking owlishly as he still was working on waking up. The young fairy smiled drowsily and Severus realized something right then and there. This creature. His mate. Had turned him into the biggest sap. Ever.

And he possibly liked it.

"Good morning." Harry said in a scratchy whisper from sleep.

"Hello yourself"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Who says that I was thinking?"

Harry just continued to look at him from his position atop the potion master's chest.

Severus sighed, "I was thinking what an utter cornball you have made me."

"Cornball?"

"Never mind. It is well into the day and as much as I am loathe from removing your most attractive person, we must get up."

Harry reached his arms around and hugged the older man's torso, "I'm glad you're here."

"As am I. Now. Up."

Grumbling lightly, Harry finally managed to get up—with very little grace—and allowed his bed the chance to extricate himself from the mattress. The two decided to take a shower…together…and sometime later were able to get dressed and head down the stairs.

Nothing seemed amiss, except for the fact that as they walked through the living room on their way to make breakfast—which was actually lunch, but whatever—Harry found a small not addressed to him sitting on one of the end tables beside the couch. He knew exactly who it was from by the inscription, _To Tink_, written on the front of the note.

_Dear Tink,_

_I came by._

_Saw you and Snape had made up._

_Glad it happened._

_Now we never speak of this again._

_Ever._

_Talk to you later._

_But not about this._

_~Ron_

Severus turned to see that Harry wasn't following him anymore but instead was standing stock still looking at the note with his face glowing bright red. He back stepped and peered over the shorter's shoulders and read the note. He gave a deep chuckle.

"Perhaps this will teach Mr. Weasley to knock before entering one's private rooms."

******************************************************************************

Harry felt as if he blinked and Christmas, New Years, heck, the whole month of January, passed by in a blur.

Christmas was a great occasion, if only because he was able to spend it with Severus. Their gifts that year had been quite simple. In fact, one was a repeat. Severus had given Harry his clover charm necklace back, which Harry wore proudly every day. Severus received his potion's garden. While it didn't look like much because of the winter cold Severus was still highly impressed and very appreciative. The day after they had made up the two had set to work on moving the professor's possessions over to the cottage. Harry knew Severus was serious about the move, he just didn't know how serious. They spent their days at Hogwarts boxing up personal items and potion paraphernalia; at night they would return to the cottage to unpack a few things and then collapse into exhaustion.

The first thing that came over was Viridus who now slithered about as though he owned the cottage. When they had finally moved the snake they had placed him in the smaller guest room, much to the snakes delight. He had always been somewhat less enthused that his bed was in the same room as two mates and the sunshine that permeated the small house was so much nicer than the dungeons. Having his own room though had spoiled the snake almost instantly. Not to mention the fact that Harry allowed the snake to roam the garden as long as he didn't go too far off. Severus was not impressed with the overindulged pet. Harry just rolled his eyes and hissed happily at the snake.

Harry thought it great fun. Severus thought Harry was crazy. They had only had one fight…over the Persian rug adorned with snakes. Harry won out in the end by bringing up that the rooms at Hogwarts would still be Severus's and they needed to keep it furnished.

"_Why do we need to keep these rooms? It seems a perfect waste. Besides, it is a fine rug and would add to any décor."_

"_This could be a getaway spot. We could connect to the cottage through the floo network and have this place be our own little haven…a love shack_

"_Love shack?"_

"_Alright, we'll change the name. How about….Den of Sin?"_

"…_the rug stays."_

New Years had been interesting. He had told Sirius and Remus that he and Severus had made amends. He wasn't prepared for Remus inviting Severus to their house for to bring in the New Year as well. Neither was Sirius.

The evening went well enough. Both the animagus and the potions professor stayed on their best behavior. Or at least they started out that way. As the evening wore on and more alcohol was consumed their thin truce was starting to ware and around midnight found Harry and Severus walking about outside Remus's house trying to extinguished the older man's hot temper.

"_He is a child!"_

"_Of course he is."_

"_He had no right to bring up that joke that he pulled in fourth year."_

"_Of course he didn't"_

"_I ought to go back there and—"_

"_Severus?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's midnight."_

"_And?"_

"_And kiss me."_

That shut him up.

Soon after classes started again. Harry returned to Professor Moody and was soon back on his training schedule. He had never been so glad to see a stack of homework to be graded before. Though the gnarled ex auror felt it his duty to attack Harry even more to make up for lost time. Now he wasn't even safe on days he wasn't doing practical training. The first Tuesday back he got shocked with a rather effective stinging curse right as he walked through the door.

"_Constant Vigilance!!"_

"_You enjoy this don't you?!"_

"_Maybe."_

"_When do I get to shock the hell outa you?"_

"_When you get your masters?"_

"_Can I get it now?"_

"_No. Not till I say."_

"_Fantastic"_

What was the most interesting was the adjustment of living life with Severus. He had lived for seven years with four other boys, but he still got a kick out of seeing the stoic man's toothbrush sitting in the cup next to his.

Both men were still adjusting to calling the cottage **their **home and were still trying to get use to the influx of stuff that had occurred. The furniture was now slightly mismatched, the closet in the bedroom was now full—along with a dresser—and the whole house smelled slightly off ever since Severus had finally set up his lab in the basement to his liking. While it had been odd at first the two soon found themselves settling into a routine that could almost be described as…

Well, domestic.

Harry was beginning to think that all of this domesticity had made Severus crazy. Had to be. That could be the only thing that would explain why he was sitting here on a Thursday night with his mouth hanging open like a fish and staring at the serious man as if he had just sprouted a second…third…head and was about to sing the aria from Madame Butterfly.

"Could you…um…repeat that?"

"We should go out."

"Oh. Ok. Um….I'm sorry. Please. One more time."

Severus rolled his eyes and returned to his potion's journal, "I merely suggested that this weekend we go out."

Harry was still gaping at the man from where he sat on the couch.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, Harry. Like a date."

" Are you feeling okay?"

"Why would I be feeling otherwise?"

"Ummm…there are people out there."

"Yes Harry, the outside world is full of people."

Harry summoned the periodical from Severus's hand, "Don't get snarky. You know what I mean. If we go out there then people are going to see us."

"Yes?"

"Together."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Would you want to go out or not?"

"I…I do…but…"

"But?..." the potion's professor prompted and then waited patiently for the young pixie to voice his concern.

Harry sighed, "Severus, I have been so happy with you moving here with me."

"That much is obvious. You have been a small ball of high energy for over a month now."

"Yes. Well. Anyways. I know that this whole thing is a big compromise on your part…I don't want you to do something that you are not comfortable with just to make me happy. I am happy."

Severus gave a small smile and got up from his chair to sit next to Harry.

"I understand that you are happy, but I would still wish to go out."

"What…um…what did you have in mind?" Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around this.

"I thought about possibly apparating to London. There is a wizard's Italian restaurant that has received glowing reviews from—"

"Wait, wait, wait. What?"

Severus was trying very hard not to laugh at Harry's very apparent confusion. When he had decided to bring up the topic of going out in public together he knew that the green eyed Diligarian would be surprised. He hadn't expected that it would completely blind side the teen as it was apparently doing. Not that Severus was helping much. He could not pass up an opportunity.

"A restaurant. People eat at them. It is the classical, if somewhat overused, location for dates."

"But it is a wizard restaurant."

Yep, Severus Snape had gone crazy. This was why he had avoided moving in with Harry in the first place. He must have known that this would be the thing that would make him lose his mind.

"I am aware. I thought that would allow you to have your wings out and not have to be uncomfortable during the dinner."

That's it.

Harry leaned over and took Severus's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. Searching.

"What the hell has happened to you!? Have you gone crazy!?"

"Calm down you little idiot. No. I am not going crazy. Though if you keep this up I will definitely rethink that." Severus said mildly as he removed Harry's hands from his face.

"So…you…you mean it? You want to go out? Even though other wizards are going to see us…even though it will probably be in the paper…even—"

"Yes." The taller wizard leaned in and kissed his mate on the lips. A simple, quick peck, and then pulled back, "We cannot hide forever."

Harry turned his head, his eyes unfocused. The kind of look one may have when looking at nothing and everything all at once.

"Harry?"

"I think my brain just exploded."

"Well then you are not fit to be in public. We will just have to postpone our—"

"Just because my brain exploded does not mean I don't want to go out." Harry said as he continued to stare off.

"Yes…I would imagine that your brain would be something you could go without…you do so well without it most of the time." Severus drawled with a sly grin.

"That's it….smell my feet!" Harry said as he brought his unclad foot up to the potions master's nose.

"You immature little—"

A wrestling match soon ensued that ended with Severus atop Harry on the rug of the living room. Their faces were only inches apart.

"So..." Harry said as he tried to regain his breathing, "You still want to go out this weekend?"

"The offer still stands…yes."

"Okay."

"Does that mean yes?

"Yea…after all, a wise man once said, 'We can't hide forever.'"

"I believe that I said cannot."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Very comical."

"I try. Are you going to let me up? My wing muscle is starting to cramp."

"Wing muscle?"

"You got a better name for it?"

"I am sure there is a more medically valid term to explain the muscles that control your wings." Severus said logically as he rolled off his young lover.

"Well, until we know it, so shall it be called, 'The Wing Muscle.'"

Severus simply hummed and stood. Harry was about to follow suit when he was hauled up by the taller…and apparently stronger man and thrown over the other man's shoulder.

"Hey! You aren't some caveman! Put me down." Said as he tried to right himself from his upside down position which earned him a slap to he behind. "Hey!"

"You know, I was not even considering that aspect. Hmm. Now what does a caveman do when he gets his prize?"

"He sets them down gently."

"No. No that's not right. Ah. He goes back to the cave for a celebration."

"I would think a man of your intelligence would be offended to be associated as a caveman."

"Perhaps cavemen had the right idea about a few certain things."

"You're not gonna put me down. Are you?"

"Does it look like I am putting you down?"

"Humph! No."

"Glad you are finally seeing reason."

"Must be all the blood rushing to my brain."

"I thought your brain had exploded."

"Just take me to the blasted cave already!"

"If you insist."

The older man finally made his way to the bedroom with Harry still over his shoulder. Harry, while getting a head rush from being inverted for so long, was still just as stunned that Severus had suggested an outing. This would be good right? This was what he wanted. To be a normal couple. Right?

Right…

He just hoped it didn't lead to trouble.

After all, trouble always seemed to find him.

******************************************************************************

Early in the evening that Saturday found Harry staring at his side of the closet.

"I have nothing to wear. Can I go starkers?"

"While I am not entirely opposed to that idea, this is not that kind of establishment. Also, I wouldn't want anyone else ogling over you anyway."

"Anyone would stare at a naked fairy."

Severus sighed as he began to adjust his tie. While it was a wizarding establishment Severus had also thought a walk would be nice after dinner, which meant that muggle clothing would be advisable. Not that the Diligarian minded too much. He thought his dress robes made him look a bit dodgy. Severus himself was in a black suit with a green collared shirt and matching tie. Very Slytherin. Harry was having a hard time concentrating on his own clothes as he stared at Severus getting ready.

"You bought several new articles of clothing in July. You are acting as though you have never been on a date. Here, where this." Severus stated as he handed Harry a blue collared shirt and a pair of grey slacks.

Harry hurried to change. They were almost late for their reservation.

"Well, actually…I haven't really been on a date before…. I guess Cho and I went on maybe one date to Hogsmeade together…but she always kept talking about Cedric…."

Severus knew where this line of thought was leading and quickly went over to the changing teen and kissed him, "Then we shall make up for it. Now, finish getting ready and we shall be off."

Severus was not a patient man. So a few minutes later Harry was running out of his house as he tried to slip on his dress shoes and keep up with the taller man at the same time.

"You could take smaller strides ya know."

"We will be late."

"We're wizards. We snap our fingers and pop! we're there."

Severus just rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the green and black haired teen for side along apparation. As described, a quick pop! later found the two in a remote alleyway Harry assumed was in London.

"How much time to we have before eight?"

Severus cast a quick _tempus, _"Ten minutes till."

"Hmm. Did you forget something? We have time to pop back to the cottage, oh, I'd say…another dozen times before we are even remotely late."

"Your sarcasm seems to be improving."

"I'm learning from the master." Harry said evenly as he looked down the way, "How far is the restaurant?"

"It is this way and it is only a block over."

Severus led Harry out of the alley and into the busy London street. Harry turned his head this way and that to try and look at the other people. He noted that Muggle auras were somewhat fainter that wizard's and witch's. He was able to tell at just a glance at the bustling crowd who was magical. Even without his wings Harry still felt as if he stuck out to everyone. His hair was certainly something out of the ordinary. At that moment the two passed a punk with a fuchsia colored Mohawk.

'Then again…'

"We are here."

Harry looked up from his musings to see a sign come to life as the two approached, much like the one for the Leakey Cauldron. Any muggle passerby would probably just see an old warehouse building, but to them it was—

"_Gusto_?"

"'Taste' in Italian."

Harry was led by elbow trough the unsuspecting door where the atmosphere immediately changed. Warm lighting and music floated all around and the teen found himself highly impressed with his surroundings and staring unabashedly all around him. Severus just smirked and turned to the maitre de.

"Table for two for Snape." He said primly.

The young witch looked at her roster and then back up at the two, her eyes alight with recognition, but, to her credit, she did not say a word, only smiled and gestured for them to follow her to their table.

Dinner was actually going quite well. They had received more than a few glances, especially when Harry let his wings unfurl and two waiters had dropped their trays as they passed, but besides that it was a wonderful time.

They were halfway through with their main entre when Harry saw the flash and felt the heat from a camera. He turned slightly to see a man being escorted by a very displeased looking gentleman in a very fancy set of dress robes that Harry assumed was the owner or at least the manager of the restaurant.

"They will be outside you know. They like to hunt in packs." He said as he turned back to the table and looked down from his pasta. Though it had been the other man's idea, Harry wouldn't blame Severus in the least for wanting to try and sneak off undetected.

"Then let them come."

Harry looked up to see Severus looking at him instead of his calamari—a dish that he had tried to persuade Harry to try with little success— with a fire in his eyes and his face set in determination.

Yes

Let them come.

Harry smiled and took a bite of his pasta with an air of confidence that had nothing to do with the food and in fact looked somewhat silly as he slurped a wayward noodle into his mouth. He began talking animatedly again about training and Severus simply shook his head with a small grin and listened to his bubbling mate.

It was sometime late, a few more glasses of wine, some dessert, and many more conversations later, that the two finally paid the bill and made their way out of the restaurant. Harry had been true to his word. As soon as they were out of the door the reporters were swarming them. Taking pictures. Asking questions. Harry wondered why they were not more worried about muggles seeing them. Were the paparazzi smart enough to use charms? The Diligarian and his mate pressed forward and tried as best they could to ignore the crowd around them. They only made it half a block before Severus rounded on the press and quickly cast a silencing spell around all of them.

"This is enough!" the taller man said in a voice that would have any young Hogwarts student—and apparently a good many reporter—shaking in their shoes and swearing they needed a change of pants. "We are trying to have a pleasant evening and I will not tolerate it being ruined by the likes of you. You want a story so bad? Fine. We are mates, we are in love, and we are living together. There. You now have a story to distort and twist however you see fit. Now, if any of you so much as follows us I will not hesitate to set forth a series of hexes that would make one wish they never even so much as heard of the word 'magic' before."

The potion master gave a curt nod and took his green eyed, bewildered mate by the hand and led him away from the shutterbugs; while a few more flashes went off, the harassing group stayed rooted in their place. Harry turned back one last time as they continued to walk to see many of them seemingly afraid to move even an inch for fear the dark man was telling the truth. He turned back and up at his companion.

"My hero."

Severus snorted. "I walked amongst Death Eaters. They should know not to mess with me."

Harry reached and grabbed Severus's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You told them we were in love."

Severus looked down at him.

"…Was I wrong?"

"No. It just means you are never getting rid of me now."

"I should certainly hope not."

The two continued their walk down the street hand in hand. They only passed a few other individuals on the stroll; the streets quiet due to the dwindling hour. The path led them down to a rather large park where the two sat on a bench beside a duck pond and continued to talk about nothing in particular. Every so often one of them would lean over and steal a quick kiss from the other, but only when they were sure no one was looking. They may not be hiding anymore, but that did not mean that Harry wasn't shy and Severus still was not a fan of overt public displays of affection.

Harry decided as they were walking back to the alleyway to apparated back to the cottage that if this was how dates went then he and Severus were just going to have to go on dates more often.

******************************************************************************

"Well," Hermione said as she put a copy of the _Prophet _down, "When you two decide not to hide—"

"Hey! It isn't like we are going out every night! In fact we have only been out twice. They just keep running those blasted pictures." Harry defended as made his way into the Burrow. "And if that's how you are gonna be I can just turn around right now!"

"Oh no you don't! You aren't getting outa this!" Ron said as he grabbed his friend and marched him over to the dining table that, for once, didn't have food on it.

"Why am I here anyway? It's you two who are getting married."

"Yes, but as the Best Man and Maid of Honor—"

Ron began to snicker at this, but was soon silenced by one of Hermione patent death glares. When she was certain her fiancé would not interrupt again she continued,

"your opinion is also sought out when making decisions."

"Basically what 'Mione is trying to say is that you're our best friend and she wants to bug you about wedding stuff."

"Excuse me? He is your best man. You should be consulting him."

"For what? What dress robe I'm gonna wear? Hmmm let me see, black…or black. Tink, which would you choose?"

"The periwinkle."

"Will you two be quiet?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Have you got the boys all settled?" Molly asked as she made her way into the room she took a seat at the table beside Hermione.

"Mum? You're in on this too?"

"Yes Ronald. The wedding is only in a short four months. Planning must be done!"

Molly and Hermione began to talk happily about guest list and colors and Harry instantly found himself bored.

'This is what a Maid of Honor does?'

"We could probably take a nap right about now Tink. Those two won't stop for air anytime soon."

"What if they ask out opinion on something?" Harry replied as he folded his arms on the table and set his head down.

"Do what I always do when Hermione goes into lecture mode, smile and nod."

"That hasn't always worked." Harry said. He remembered quite a few times during school where Ron had received a very brutal chastising by Hermione for glazing out during one of her lectures.

The red head shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. You listen to color combinations. I'll be going over quidditch plays." He turned his head back to Hermione and his mother, but Harry saw his eyes go out of focus as his mind stepped up to the pitch.

Harry tried to stay in the conversation as best he could, but was finding it difficult. It seemed like all Hermione and Molly were doing was spouting of colors and names of people. Was this a wedding? Colors and guests. Harry decided that weddings were weird. He had never been to a one before. It is not like the Dursleys would ever take him to such an event; though he had seen pictures and saw weddings on the telly briefly when he thought Uncle Vernon wasn't looking. He hadn't noticed the colors before. Did one have to have colors?

"So what do you think Harry?"

Harry blinked and realized he had been asked a question.

And he had no freaking clue what it was.

Smile and nod?

Tell the truth?

This is hard!

"I'm sorry Hermione, I must have zoned for a minute. Could you repeat that?"

Truth won out.

Hermione gave a huff, but repeated her question, "I said, do you like the color combination of sage and plum?"

"I would…but what colors are those?"

"Oh honestly! A green and a purple."

Harry tried to picture that combination. It seemed nice but, "What about orange and blue?"

"Orange at a wedding?" Molly asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "It's Ron's favorite color and besides…those two colors match your auras."

The two women of the decision party looked at the young Diligarian for a few minutes. Harry was becoming very uncomfortable. Why had he opened his big mouth? Ron was right, he should have just zoned out. He was looking back and forth between his best girl friend and the woman he had come to see as a mother. They both had an identical, odd look in their eyes.

And it scared Harry to no end.

Finally, Hermione turned to Molly,

"Orange and blue."

"I think we can make that work."

"You two are serious?"

"Yes. No one will know it is our auras….but we will. I want orange and blue." Hermione said with a smile, "What do you thing Ron?"

The groom, still up in the quidditch pitch, just smiled and nodded. Harry almost thought he got away with it too.

"Ronald? Are you even paying attention?"

Another smile and nod.

"The twins are right behind you with a big batch of Goo-You."

A smile and a nod.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly barked. That woke Ron up. "This is your wedding! You need to pay attention!"

"Sorry mum." Ron said in his most sheepish voice.

"Don't apologize to me…apologize to your fiancé."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Oh hush."

The conversation turned back to wedding details and Harry suspected Ron lasted about five minutes in the conscious world before he slipped back into La la Land. Now the conversation had turned to what kind of music would be played and what food should be served.

Harry thought it again.

Weddings were weird.

******************************************************************************

Harry and Severus had discussed going out for Valentine's Day, but quickly vetoed the idea almost as soon as it was presented. The places would be crowded to the point of annoyance and besides, they had already been on two outings—much to the newspapers' and magazines' delight—and felt like a quiet night in. Their second outing, at the request of Harry, was to a cinema. The young Fairy had never gotten to see a film on the big screen before and it amused Severus to no end to watch the eighteen year old bounce in his seat during the exciting parts of the movie. The reporters hadn't been as many in number, but one or two had managed to snap a picture of the two as they walked back to the cottage after the film. Articles and pictures of their two outings had been circulating for two weeks now. After the initial article, which quoted Severus's so eloquent statement about their relationship, as well as the physical harm he would inflict on the nosey press, it had become the news' sworn duty to speculate over every aspect of their relationship. From who wears the pants, to who does the housework, and who Severus had supposedly fought with over Harry.

Today was a red letter day though!

Thanks to….well anonymous letters to the editors of the _Daily Prophet _and several of the magazines that stated quite bluntly that the press was wasting their time and should be reporting on real news and that they should leave the couple alone, today had been the first day that no pictures were printed and no articles written.

Dumbledore was a superhero.

And the Weasley twins.

And Ron.

And Hermione.

And Harry had a feeling several of the really nasty ones were from the superhero known as the Potion Master.

Harry smiled as he stirred the contents of the skillet. He had decided to cook this evening. While this wasn't a new occurrence, since Harry cooked quite a bit, he had decided on a very impressive recipe that seemed to have eight million steps. No matter. Molly's Zanzabar Chicken would be fantastic.

He hoped.

Did he miss step thirty seven?

No wonder the recipe said "best with magic' at the very beginning.

"How does the mighty chef fair."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Severus standing in the doorway wearing….wait….

"Is that one of my T-shirts?"

"No. Do you think one of your shirts would fit me? It would look ridiculous."

"Where did you get that?"

"I have had it for many years. It is a simple black shirt Mr. Potter I do not see the problem with it. Unless you wanted to make this a formal occasion in which case I must say that you are underdressed as well."

The teen smiled as he remembered that he himself had on one of his favorite shirts. The Weasley twins had made him a Gryffindor red shirt that had cold writing that said, "I am a Lion. Hear Me Roar." on the front. To top it off had an apron tied at his waist and his wings were out. He didn't know it, but he made quite the cute picture. Harry was about to respond when he was blinded by a flash.

What was that?

It was almost like a …

Camera.

But they had it set up to where no flash photography could be taken outside of the wards. Which meant….

Harry turned his attention back to Severus to see the man still standing in the doorway with a very proud and smug grin on his face.

And a camera in his hand.

"Tell me you did not just take a picture of me."

"Then I will not."

Okay, retaliation was in order. Since Harry did not have a camera he had to settle for the next best thing.

Flour.

With his seeker reflexes as good as they everywhere the young imp spin around and grabbed a hand full of flour and threw it at the taller man. Luckily the counter by the stove was not too far away from the door.

Severus only got a few seconds warning before he found himself covered with flour. He coughed and sputtered.

"You shall pay for that." Severus said calmly as he set the camera down carefully the table. Harry couldn't help his gulp when the potion master looked back at him with a smirk and a predatory glint in his eye.

Run!

Harry grabbed the sack of flour and ran into the living room, followed closely be Severus who now had a bag of his own. Harry didn't know this of course until he turned back giggling and was hit with—

"Powdered sugar?"

He was pelted again. He laughed as he grabbed a handful of flour and blindly tossed it at what he hoped was his mate…either that or the couch.

The powder continued to fly until the air was thick and the rug and chairs a complete mess. The two lovers stood facing each other with grins on their faces. Both were covered in white powder. Harry's hair looked as if it was all white and Severus was now sporting a very two toned shirt. The taller man walked up to the shorter and quickly embraced kissing him soundly on that pink mouth that had a smudge of white sugar on it.

They pulled apart several minutes later.

"All we need is a couple more ingredients and we got ourselves some cookies."

"Indeed. I smell something burning."

Harry took a minute to process what the powder covered potion professor had said. Then, aha, a light of recognition came on.

"Oh Crap! **Dinner**!" Harry yelled as he untangled himself and ran back to the kitchen to save the chicken.

Severus chuckled and slowly made his way back to the kitchen as well. He looked on as Harry frantically tried to save the burning food. The sprite was still covered in flour and sugar. The dark eyed wizard bent and retrieved his camera and, without being discovered, snapped another picture of the cook. He lowered the camera to stare at his mate unimpeded and chuckled as Harry turned to him briefly to smile and report.

"Ha! I think I saved it!" he said with a flourish of wooden spoon. He gave another triumphant giggle and turned back to the stove humming happily and bouncing with energy.

Severus made a decision right then and there as he looked on at Harry.

He would ask his mate to marry him.

He just didn't know how.

******************************************************************************

Okay, so I decided that after two chapters of angst I needed to have some that could very well induce sugar shock.

Only two more postings! Chapter 10 and then an epilogue! The end is near!

Whatcha think?? Let me know! I adore reviews!


	11. A Question and an Answer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and locations. No money is being made off of this fanfic. This is just so a Harry Potter fangirl can get her fix.

**Warnings: **Slash. M/M. Harry/Snape. You have been warned. Also AU, OOC, WIP (But not for long)

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews****,** faves and story alerts. I am not worthy! (At this point I am bowing in an obvious rip off of Wayne's World. "Party On! Excellent!") Oh, and I will say this now and later too. I am already trying to work on a plot for my next story. I have no clue what in the world it is going to be about yet...

What is this?! Two updates in one week?

Is she sick?

Has she gone crazy?

Nope.

I'm just off from work and thought that I needed to buckle down and get this story finished.

So, on that note ladies and gentlemen,

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 10: A Question and an Answer

******************************************************************************

Severus would rather be alphabetizing the Headmasters candy collection than be here right now.

He would rather sit through an entire palm reading with Trelawney.

He would rather help Hagrid feed his pets.

Hell, Severus would rather be dancing the cancan in a red dress with a chorus of singers in the background, than be sitting where he was today.

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

In front of Sirius Black.

And Remus Lupin.

Yep, the cancan was looking very promising at the moment.

He knew he did not have to do this. Not only for the fact that it was the modern day and things like this were rarely done, even if they were the proper and mannerly approach to such a situation. No, this would also mean that he was leaving his future hinging on the answer of a mangy dog animagus.

Lovely.

When he had first decided over a month ago that he would ask his green eyed imp to marry him he knew in the back of his mind that this day would come. If Severus was anything, he was very respectful of proper wizarding tradition. He would have to ask Harry's family first if he **could **have the Diligarian's hand in marriage.

So here he sat in a chair that seemed to reek of dust, sipping adequate tea, and staring uncomfortably back and forth between two of his schoolyard rivals. He had wanted to get this part over with many, many weeks ago, but both the werewolf and the dog had been out on assignment and only recently were both back at the same time. He had fire called Lupin, as he could stomach talking to the wolf a lot more that the cohort, and arranged the little get together. At first Lupin had been confused as to why they would meet without Harry present, probably also sensing an impending fight, but now that he was sitting face to face with the man the lycanthrope had one of those annoying looks about him that said he knew exactly what was going on.

The animagus to his right still looked clueless as ever. It would almost be fun to give him this big of a shock.

Almost.

When the two had been out of the area he had been keen to face them. Now he was looking for any excuse not to.

"My god, Black, do you not know how to clean? This place looks as dilapidated as it did back when the Order met here."

Even as he said it, he knew it sounded lame. The man had been held there like a prisoner after his escape from Azkaban. Severus himself would not want to stay. The owner of said dilapidated house grew slightly pink with anger and looked like he was about to say something. However a hand came to rest on his arm and Sirius promptly closed his mouth again.

"He only stays here during brief stays in between assignments. Why don't you tell us why you are here Professor Snape?"

"Yes. Of course. And…." Damn. This was hard. "call me…Severus."

Two sets of eyebrows raised simultaneously in surprise. They were definitely not expecting that. Severus wasn't even expecting it, but when you are about to ask them for their godson's hand in marriage perhaps one should be on a names basis…maybe. Sirius crossed his arms in front of his chest, instantly suspicious.

"Alright! What do you want Sniv—Ow!" Luckily Remus had enough sense to know when a simple hand on the arm wasn't enough and a slap to the back of the head was in order.

"Fine! Severus—what do you want?"

'My name has never sounded more foreign than coming from Black's mouth.'

"I have come here, as is tradition, to request your godson's hand in marriage."

There. Done. After a month of waiting and two days of agonizing over it when he had finally set up this meeting and he was done. Again, the light haired man looked as though he was expecting it. He leaned back in his chair and only seemed to take on a slight contemplative stare.

The animagus looked like he had just swallowed a blast ended screwt.

The wrong way.

"YOU WHAT!?" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Severus followed him with his eyes and tried to remain calm.

"I wish to marry Harry. I have come to ask you and the w—and Lupin if I may ask him."

"Please, call me Remus."

Both Sirius and Remus turned to stare in shock at the man still sitting in his chair.

"Moony, you can't be seriously going along with this?!"

"I can and I am Padfoot. Tell me…Severus…why do you want to marry Harry?"

"Why?"

"I cannot believe this!" Sirius said in a huff and began to pace around the room. It made Severus highly uncomfortable, but he would rather cut his hair than let the dog man know his discomfort.

"The answer is no! Absolutely not! There is no way I am going to have him as family! I would rather drink bathroom cleaning potions than sit here and listen to this. The man is a…"

Severus was getting mad. This may be proper protocol, but he certainly did not have to do this. The two were not Harry's blood family. Severus had seen Harry's blood family in memories during occlumacy lessons. They did not even care about the teen.

"I love him."

The quiet declaration stopped Sirius in his tracks.

"You what?"

"I love him. I wish to marry him because I love him and wish to spend the rest of my life with him. We are mates. It is only proper."

"You would say anything just to get us to agree," the brunette man said as he walked back around to look the potion master in the eye.

"You can believe what you want, and I could also make you a very effective 'bathroom cleaning potion' for you to drink, but I **am **telling the truth. I am your godson's mate. I love him and wish to make it official."

Sirius looked at him for a moment before he rounded on his friend,

"Moony, this isn't Snape! No way, a snowballs chance in Hell, that the bat would ever, **ever **talk about things like love. He can't love! You have to have a heart for that!"

Severus finally had enough with staying seated and calm. He stood quickly and looked his accuser in the eye.

"I can assure you, dog, that I do have a heart! Your blasted godson has made sure of that!"

"You—"

The retort was cut short when Remus, the only seated individual left, stood and faced Severus with his hand out.

"You have my permission."

"What?"

"WHAT!? Moody, what are you—"

"Shut your mouth and turn on your brain for a minute Paddy! A few months ago you were saying that Harry needed to fight for love. What in the hell do you think is going on here?" his hand was still outstretched to the potion professor. Finally Severus reached out and took it, shaking hands.

When both of their hands dropped a minute later Remus turned to stare pointedly at Sirius. The other man looked highly uncomfortable and kept opening and closing his mouth in a last ditch attempt to find something to say.

"I am not wishing to be the best of friends Black. I am here to seek blessing for wanting to make a complete life with Harry. To make him happy." There. He was done. If the man wanted to continue to fight then Severus would leave now and marry Harry anyway, despite his godfather's protest.

Sirius closed his mouth again and stared hard at Severus. Blue eyes bore into dark, dark brown ones that bore just as intently back.

Finally, the brown haired auror made a sound that was close to a mixture of an expulsion of air and a raspberry. He blinked a few times as his mind struggled with his body.

All of a sudden his hand shot up and out in a jerking fashion towards the darker haired man.

Severus stared at it as if it were the weirdest thing that he had ever seen, and considering the situation…it probably was.

"Like you said. This does not mean we are friends. But you make Harry happy. So…you…have my blessing. And—damn it—you can call me Sirius."

Severus slowly took the hand. The whole situation seeming far too surreal.

"Thank you…Sirius." Severus thought he would never say those words. Ever. It didn't matter what the situation was. Severus would have never guessed that he would utter a thank you, followed by the animagus' name. If someone were to tell him that he would even be calling the man by his givenname no less, well then he would have laughed. Loud. And in public too.

Their hands released the other as if they had been burned.

"Well, yes. Thank you…Remus…and Sirius…for the tea. I must be leaving. I must get back t school for grading and dinner."

"Yes of course." Remus said as he walked the stoic man to the fireplace. Sirius followed but stayed quiet.

Severus took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames, turning it into that tell green color. He was about to step in to return to Hogwarts when a hand stopped him. He turned to look into the tawny haired man's face. The amber eyes had a glint of mirth and there was a smirk on his face.

"Good Luck!"

Severus gave a jerky nod and stepped into the fire and called out his destination.

Yes….

Severus would have rather danced the cancan.

But he got the blessing he needed, and he wouldn't have gotten it jumping and kicking.

Maybe.

******************************************************************************

"Hermione, tell me again, why am I here?" Harry asked as he tried to walk and adjust his back muscles at the same time. He had already had his wings pulled in for over an hour and by the look on the brides face he wasn't going to be able to let them unfurl any time soon.

"Because it is the Maid of Honors duty to help the bride decide on a wedding dress. The ceremony is only two months away. I need to get this done."

The two were walking through a small boutique in muggle London as Hermione perused the dresses and Harry tried his best to ignore the stares. He had been asked when they had entered if he was the groom by a snippy sales clerk who looked like she would rip his head off if he replied yes. Hermione had happily told the woman that he was the Maid of Honor and now he was getting all kinds of funny looks from the clerks and the other customers. Harry uncomfortably adjusted his collar to try and hide the black markings. Several had commented on how cute he was and he realized that everyone here now assumed that he was the gay best friend. Not that it wasn't entirely accurate, but it is weird to actually see someone's face when that fact finally hits them.

Hermione had decided to have a traditional muggle wedding dress while Ron would be in traditional dress robes. His mother had insisted on completely traditional which meant robe only…no slacks underneath. Ron had been just about to pass out when he heard and liked to kill Harry for making the comment that both bride and groom would be wearing a dress for the big day. Harry didn't know what he was going to be wearing yet. He would leave that to Hermione.

"What about this one?" Hermione asked as she pointed to a dress on one of the mannequins.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"It's white."

"Harry!"

"Hermione! I am the least fashionable person you know! I know that Ginny is at school, but she would have been a much better choice for this don't you think?"

"Harry, you are my best friend. I would hope that I am yours."

"You know you are."

"And I am marrying a man who considers you a brother and you the same."

"…Yes."

"So I ask you again, what do you think of the dress?"

Harry sighed and actually looked at the garment this time.

"It's nice…but it has too much beadwork. I don't think that would suit you."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Alright then. We move on."

A little while later the two had both of their arms full of dresses and the saleswoman, who was much nicer, ushered them both into the changing area and Harry felt he had walked into a fun house. The changing area in the back was lined with two things: doors to the personal changing rooms, and mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors. It was creepy. No one needed this many mirrors. A few of the women there eyed Harry suspiciously. Where was the sign that said No Boys Allowed?

'Back away slowly…" Harry began to do just that until he felt a pressure at his back and turned to see the sales woman pushing him back inside.

"Can't chicken out now Mister Maid of Honor."

Harry wondered how many times they were going to have to confirm his status in the wedding, but it visibly relaxed the other customers.

'Maybe I should make a sign and wear it around my neck.'

"Alright!" Hermione said with barely contained excitement as she hung up the dresses and shoved Harry into a chair near one of the private rooms. "You stay here. I will start changing. I want brutal honesty. Okay?"

"Brutal. Got it! I will be terrible brutal." Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"Good!" the bride turned and all but marched into the room with the first dress.

A few minutes of silenced passed before a voice came from behind the door.

"How is training going?"

The young fairy was relieved to have something to think about besides how uncomfortable he was.

"Pretty good. I am not getting shocked as much. I have a lot more tutoring classes since the end of year exams are coming up. He finally told me what my final test is."

"Oh? Some series of terrible confrontations with big bad creatures? Or will you have to face ten well trained aurors at an undisclosed time and location?"

"Nope. None of those things."

"Well, then what?"

"I have to teach a class."

Hermione opened the door and poke her head through, "You have to what?"

"He is having me teach a seventh year class…he said it would be around the beginning of May."

"That's not that bad!"

"Ha! Not that bad? I'd take the aurors any day!"

"What are you going to lecture on?"

"I have absolutely no freaking clue."

"Well, I think you will do fabulous! Now, how does this dress look?"

"Hmmm…What are you going for?"

"Elegant and traditional."

"You look like a marshmallow."

Hermione turned a couple of times in front of the mirrors. The first dress was a sea of tulle.

"It is a bit poufy isn't it?"

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Try on some others."

Hermione turned back and went into the small room once more. This time Harry was the one to prompt a conversation.

"Isn't it the Cannon's last game tomorrow?"

"Yea, are you going to go?"

"Yea, is Ron gonna play?" The red head had been training, but had yet to see game time.

"Yes. Since it is the last game they are going to play all the reserve. Since Ron will move up to the second string next year they want to see what he can do after all the training."

"He will do fine."

"If he doesn't throw up in the air. Now, how about this one?"

Hermione emerged once again and Harry wondered if she was using magic to change into these massive and complicated pieces of clothing. She had to be. Harry doubted how women could get into the things **without **magic. It didn't take long for Harry to reach his conclusion.

"Ron will love it."

The brown, bushy haired witch turned and instantly knew what her friend was talking about.

"Wow. That is really low cut!"

"Next dress?"

"Next dress."

Many dresses later Hermione finally settled on what she thought was the perfect one. Harry couldn't be happier. They had been there for over two hours. He knew that his friend had always been picky, but this took it to a whole new level. Finally they were walking back out into the sunshine and Harry felt like a free man. They ducked into an alleyway for Hermione to shrink her dress in its carrying bag to hang in her purse. As she was putting it away Harry made the mistake of asking,

"So where to now?"

"Now we go get you outfitted!" Hermione said merrily as she took hold of his arm and side apparated away.

******************************************************************************

Severus was sitting at his desk working on grading reports. The end of year was always bittersweet for the potions professor. On the one hand he was looking forward to the peace and quiet that summer brought, but the month before were always a nightmare of papers and tests that always put the man in a foul mood. He had already bit Harry's head off twice in the past few weeks. Such incidents almost immediately left him feeling guilty and soon he was doing anything he could to make it up to his winged mate. They had both been so stressed lately, Severus with his end of year work load and Harry finishing up his mastery training. That was where the young man was right now. Taking his final test. He was lecturing on Vampires and the insinuated joke was not lost of the dark potion master. He wondered how many times during Harry's younger years that he himself thought his potions professor was a vampire.

When Harry had first told him about it Severus had laughed and said that Moody was taking it too easy on him. As the day approached Severus had to completely take that statement back. Harry had become so nervous that his nervous ticks became glaringly obvious. His legs constantly shook, he rambled incessantly, and he had more than once…twice…Severus lost count after eight…gone running and cursing because he had accidently eaten ink. The potion master realized that Moody had found Harry's weakest spot. The boy could handle his own in a fight no problem. He could handle anything like that and make it look almost sickeningly easy. The fairy was a natural warrior. However he had little self confidence when it came to public speaking. Harry hated attention. As a teacher, he would constantly have to be the center of attention for thirty plus students at a time. If he could handle this, then Harry could handle anything.

A knock came at the door that broke Severus from his thoughts.

"Come in!" He said as he returned to his grading. He assumed it was a student who had some type of question about the finals. What he got was,

"Severus, my boy!"

Albus.

"How are you today?" the headmaster said amicably as he sat down in a chair in front of the professor's desk. It was always odd to have this reversal since usually it was Severus in front of the desk instead of behind it.

"Fine Albus. Now what can I do for you?"

"Can't I just come to see how my favorite potions professor here at Hogwarts is doing?"

The **only **potions professor at Hogwarts looked up to see those blue eyes twinkling like mad. 'Just wanted to see how I am doing my right shoe!'

"No. You can't. Not when your eyes look like that. Now what is it?"

The older, silver bearded man chuckled, "How are things with you and young Harry?" The twinkle in his eyes intensified.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just thought that there may be something that you would want to tell me about you two's future."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Did the older man know? No. He couldn't know. He had only told the wolf and the dog and he had only bought the ring just the other day. Unless…

"Alright. Which one of the mutts told you?"

Another chuckle, "Told me what my good fellow?"

"You know what. That I am going to ask Harry to marry me." Severus said the last at a whisper to the older man in case they were interrupted.

"You are going to ask Harry to marry you? Congratulations!"

"Oh, do not act as if you did not already know you old coot!"

"I can promise you that I did not."

"Then how—"

"I knew that something was going on, but was at a loss as to what. I had my suspicions which you have just now confirmed."

The dark eyed man sat stunned. He had walked right into it. How did the man always do that to him!?

Albus chuckled for a third time at the other man's slightly shocked expression about being tricked into spilling the beans.

"Have you decided when?"

Severus just shook his head mutely.

"Well," the elder headmaster said as he got up from his chair and made his way to the door, "Good luck when you finally decide to, but don't wake too long. Goodbye Severus."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"How do you do that?"

Albus gave a smirk, "One just has to keep one's eyes open."

With that the headmaster was gone.

The potions professor stared at the door for a few minutes longer before he placed his quill down and rubbed his face with both hands. Another knock came.

"What do you need now old man?"

"I am insulted that you would have the audacity to call me old Uncle Severus."

His head snapped up to see his godson, Draco, walking through the door.

"Draco. Not that I do not enjoy your infrequent visits, but what are you doing here?"

"I had some time off and I thought I would come by and see how my godfather was."

"Draco, you do not work. I seriously doubt you have 'time off'."

"Just because I do not work does not mean I am not a busy man." Draco said with a sniff of superiority.

"Of course. Please forgive me. Now, why are you here?" He had always been close to his godson, but the boy was not known for visiting people.

Draco strolled into the room and plopped down into the same chair Albus had only vacated a short time ago with a casual ease like he owned the place.

"So…You gonna pop the question to Potter?"

Wait.

What?

"What?"

"Pop the question? Tie the knot? Get the ol' ball and chain? Any other tacky euphemism that has been created over the years."

Albus having an inkling was one thing, but Draco knowing outright was not a good thing.

"How—"

"You owe me. I happened to be in Diagon Alley the other day and saw you leaving the jewelry store. You're slipping Uncle Severus. I walked in right after and the man was talking nonstop about how you had bought a ring."

Severus's eyes widened minutely. He had forgotten. He had walked into a wizarding establishment and bought a ring. He had been so focused on finding the right one that he had completely forgotten that any store clerk would probably go running to the press straight away.

"No need to fear. I have saved the day."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. I asked whether or not he had told anyone else and then _obliviated_ his memory of the previous few hours. I must say I should get an award for my performance, though I was somewhat distressed that the clerk did not recognize me. I am a Malfoy after all."

"I am slightly surprised that you would help in such a situation." Forget slightly. Completely and utterly surprised to the point of disbelief was more like it.

The blonde leaned back in his chair even more, "I must say that I was surprised when I discovered that Pixie and you were mates. Quite the oddity I would say. However, I must hand it to Pix. I would have thought that a Muggle would be made Minister of Magic before you would actually admit **in public **that you were in love."

"That does not explain why you decided to help me out that day. Especially since there does not seem to be anything in it for you."

A graceful shrug of shoulders was his only response for a few minutes. Finally the young Veela responded verbally.

"Perhaps I am a nice person. Had that ever crossed your mind?" He looked over at his godfather who could not hide the skepticism. "Apparently not. Look," He leaned forward in his chair, "like I said, I didn't think you would ever admit to an emotion such as love and you spectacularly did so in front of complete strangers no less. You have never been happy. Menacingly gleeful at times, but never happy. Even though you are scowling something terrible at the present moment it doesn't reach your eyes like it use to. It is quite disturbing to see you with a smile in your eyes. It is one of those things that give a person full body shivers."

Severus looked at his godson with new eyes.

"Some of that sounded quite grown up Draco."

The trademark Malfoy Smirk presented itself, "Glad that you have finally noticed. Now, I must take my leave. I was just stopping by to inform you that you owe me. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will someday collect on this debt." Draco rose and walked primly to the door. Severus followed but had to ask the young heir,

"Why **are** you here?"

"Could it not just be to say hello?"

"Draco—"

"The new magical music teacher, Miss…."

"Chedonét?"

"Yes. She is quite a lady of breed and culture. I am in the process of wooing her."

"She is five years your senior."

"Age is but a number."

"Your veela charm should come in handy then."

"I am insulted that you would think I could not attain the attractions of a woman without the pull. I have been taking the allure suppressant." Draco said in mock hurt as he brought his hand up to his chest. The blonde rarely let was so casual with anyone else. Even his parents, but Severus was always someone he could talk with. Plus, it was a source of great entertainment to cause his godfather vexation.

"**You **are actually taking the suppressant?"

"What can I say; love makes one do crazy things."

"You are not in love."

"Not yet. Goodbye Uncle Severus."

The older man just shook his head, "Goodbye Draco."

"Oh, and try not to make a complete fool of yourself when you do decide to pop the question. You are associated with the Malfoys after all. I wonder if I will have to start calling him Uncle Pixie."

"Leave Draco."

"Such ill manners."

Finally, Severus was left alone again. He wondered who else would show up already aware that he was going to…pop the question. Severus shivered at the slang. Draco really was becoming more low brow the older he got. Had to be a generational phenomenon.

He walked back to his desk and stared down at his grading. He did not really feel like overly analyzing students work at the present moment. He picked up his quill and tried his best to get back into the analytical mood. He had just begun grading again when the door burst open. He was about to berate whoever it was, for he was very well sick of being interrupted, when he saw green eyes…that were really, really close.

And getting closer every second...

WHAM!

"MUST YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON TACKLING ME?!"

"I'M A MASTER!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute.

Severus blinked from where he lay on the floor. "You mean you already know?"

"Well, yea. I mean Professor Moody had to report it to the Ministry, but he said I passed and that I was a Master of DADA!" Harry said happily from atop Severus.

"Well, congratulations should be in order." With that the potions master brought the DADA master's lips to his for a kiss and while hands began to unclasp clothes and the kisses began to deepen he brought his wand out to shut and lock the door.

Like hell if he would be interrupted now.

******************************************************************************

"Come on Tink! You are my Best Man! You are supposed to do this kind of stuff!"

"Ron, I don't think killing you would be considered part of the Best Man duties."

"But I want you to! Look at what I am wearing. It would be a mercy kill." Ron said sadly as he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. The wedding. And Ron was a wreck. He had been begging Harry for the past hour as the two got dressed in the red heads room in the Burrow for the fairy to kill him.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I'm in a dress!"

"No, you are in traditional dress robes. Big difference."

"Same difference! There is a draft between my thighs that ought not to be there!"

The Diligarian couldn't help but giggle, but he quickly sought composer when he caught sight of the glare being directed at him from his friend. He cleared his throat and tried to ease the situation once more, "It's isn't like you see anything Ron. Your legs are covered. They're new robes and they are fashionable…or so Hermione says, so there is nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say! You're wearing something halfway normal!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Secretly he was very happy with what he got to wear. Hermione had decided that they should all honor their heritage. Since she was muggle born, wearing a regular wedding dress and Ron was pureblood wizard wearing traditional wizarding robes then it would only make sense—at least in Hermione's mind—that Harry wear a mixture of wizard and muggle formal wear.

He came out of it with a wizarding dress robe, but instead of covering his legs like Ron's it was cut in such a way that it came around the back like a very long coattails. He wore muggle dress slacks and also had a white shirt and tie under the robes as well. He thought it looked kinda cool when you added in his scrolling black markings that could be seen adorning his neck. He was especially happy with his wardrobe since it meant that if and when he got too hot he could simply remove his outer robe, a luxury not afforded to the groom.

In fitting with the colors both boys had an orange lily in their lapels. Harry, since he was serving double duty, was also wearing a delphinium blossom alongside his lily. Hermione had decided that since the colors were for their auras it was only fitting that her bouquet was all blue flowers while Ron sported the orange. The Cannon's chaser didn't mind in the least and the bright orange flower appeared even brighter when coupled with the fire red hair of the groom. The lilies and all manner of blue flowers were in vases all over downstairs and on each of the tables for the after party. This was the only color, however, and the rest of the decoration was white. Hermione loved the colors, but she did not want to turn the wedding into a Chudley Cannon's event, despite her husband to be's job.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

"You knew this was going to happen when you asked her."

"I know, I know. I just didn't realize there would be this many people."

"Most of them are your family."

"That doesn't mean I **know **all of them. My family is huge! It sometimes seems like I am related to everyone. I think I am going to throw up."

"Oh no you don't! You have absolutely no reason to be nervous! You were able to play quidditch in front of thousands just a few weeks ago! Where is that courage now?"

"I'm more confident on a broom."

Harry didn't say anything, but even his thick headed friend knew what he was thinking.

"Okay, so I am nervous on a broom too, but this is serious! This is my life!"

"You said that about quidditch too."

"Well, Hermione is much more important than quidditch. I want today to be perfect for her."

The green eyed Best Man smiled and clapped his hand on the groom's back, "And that is why you are going to be just fine today."

******************************************************************************

Ron stood up at the front next to the officiator in the backyard garden of the Burrow. It had taken a lot of work, but they had gotten the garden area de-weeded and de-gnomed in time for the ceremony. Flowers were everywhere causing a pleasant scent to waft through the air. The groom was fidgeting slightly, but looked vastly better from earlier. He was staring down the aisle that led his eye up the hill that he knew his bride would be coming out from behind. Soon enough, Music began to play and he could see a mess of black hair walking over the hill.

Harry felt a bit foolish walking in ahead of the bride, but it had been decided that since he was playing double the part that he would walk before Hermione, but would stand beside Ron. He walked slowly as he had been showed by Molly and kept his hands behind his back. His wings were out but he had laid them down to hopefully detract attention. He smiled slightly as he got closer to his friend and finally came to stand right beside the slightly shaking groom.

'If your shaking now, just wait till you see your bride.' Harry thought happily as he patted his pocket to make sure for the hundredth time that he had both of the rings.

Finally, the bride appeared over the hillside escorted by her father—

And Harry heard his friend's breathing stop.

The dress Hermione had finally chosen was a stunner. It was an ivory color, mostly lace, and while it had a little fullness to the skirt it was not so over the tom to where she looked like a bleached out Little Bo Peep. Her hair was done up in a loose bun around the nape of her neck with a few loose tendrils framing her face. Tucked behind her right ear was another of the delphinium blooms which also graced her bouquet along with hydrangea and blue orchids.

She walked up slowly, smiling all the way. Harry glanced over at his taller friend and saw the man with a huge smile on his face and awe in his eyes.

'Yep, they are gonna be just fine.'

The music died down as the bride and her father reached the front of the aisle. Hermione looked just about ready to pop with excitement and Harry figured that for once he wasn't the most hyper of the group right then.

"You ready?" the bride asked quietly as she continued to smile. This brought Ron out of his trance and he looked down at his soon to be wife.

"Ready and waiting." He whispered.

With that the wedding party turned toward the officiator who smiled warmly at the couple.

"Dearly gathered…."

******************************************************************************

Severus scanned the crowd at the reception with a slight bored expression.

Okay, a really bored expression.

He had heard all of the vows and the exchanges of rings but he really could not remember any of it in great detail. He could, however, remember every one of Harry's facial expressions during the event. He had seen the young wizards outfit before the day, but he had yet to see it on and he had to admit that it was quite a good look for the young sprite.

Very good indeed.

And the look of total happiness on the young face was enough to convince Severus of one thing.

He would ask him tonight.

The tall, dark man slowly brought his hand down to his pocket to confirm the rigs pressance was still there.

It was.

Severus didn't know what possessed him, but he had carried the blasted thing around for the past month. He scanned again in an attempt to find his mate.

Now, since Harry was with the wedding party it meant that his young mate had to make rounds to all of the guests to welcome them. Severus would wait patiently till he would be able to get his mates attention back, but he wasn't holding his breath. Harry was all smiles and giggles today over the union of his best friends and as a result was constantly surrounded by people. The potion master quelled the jealousy he felt rising in his chest by reminding himself that the green and black haired teen was going to be coming home with him tonight. Besides, now that everyone knew who his mate was, no one was making a pass on Harry.

'Too smart,' Severus thought hotly, 'because I would kill them.'

Eventually the first dance had taken place along with the cake cutting. It was as everyone was eating some of the cake that Harry finally made his way to his mate.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"About as much as I can amongst a sea of red heads." Severus commented dryly as he watched two of Ron's younger second cousins run around throwing cake at each other. He turned his attention in the other direction to see Fred and George doing the same thing.

"Oh, you like them. You just can't admit it because it would ruin your reputation."

"Whatever you say."

Harry just hummed cheerfully as he watched people eat and dance.

"I heard that you were the one that suggested the interesting colors for the event."

"They match their auras."

"Ah. Speaking of which out of intellectual curiosity—"

"It's like a kaleidoscope of colors dancing and fading in and out." The Diligarian replied as he turned back to Severus, "Intellectual enough of an answer for you?" he asked in a smirk.

"I can live with that."

"Good."

The two continued to watch the fellow guests as Harry ate the cake and Severus drank champagne. Occasionally Harry would smile and wave at someone and occasionally Severus would scowl at another. More than once he caught the eyes of Albus and the man was as crazy as ever. The last time he had spotted the elder headmaster the man had actually winked and given him the thumbs up. Severus looked around suspiciously to make sure no one had seen and also to confirm that Harry was still turned talking to the new Mrs. Granger-Weasley and then glared as hard as he could across the garden at the old man. Albus only laughed and went on to catch Hagrid and McGonagall's attention and struck up a conversation.

Draco—who was more than likely invited as per the new Mrs. Granger-Weasley's request if the looks young Mr. Weasley were anything to go by—also caught his eye during the event and sent a very self indulgent smirk at his godfather. Severus did not know if it was because the young man had seen the way Severus was looking at Harry, or if it was the fact that his dancing partner for the evening was none other than Miss Chedonét. Knowing Draco it was a combination of both.

Later on Harry stepped away for a minute to stand beside his two best friends. He raised his wand to let out a chime. The surrounding crowd silenced and turned their attention towards him.

"Well, as Best Man and Maid of Honor, it is my job I guess to deliver a toast. I am no good at public speaking so I will make this quick. Ron. Hermione. You two were the first real family I ever had. We have grown up together and I watched as you two danced around each other for years until you finally got with the program and saw what the rest of us did, that you two were made for each other. Now I see how happy you both are and I know that happiness will follow you all the days of your life. To the married couple!" Harry finished as he raised his glass. The crowd gave their cheers and drank to the newlyweds.

Harry stepped back near Severus. "I am so glad I only have two really good friends and they just married each other. I hate speeches."

"You did fine." The taller man reassured. Without thinking he stooped down and gave the sprite a quick peck on the lips. He straightened again and saw Harry's blush slowly spread over his face.

"You must have had too much champagne to kiss me in public." Harry mumbled as he took another sip of his own drink and desperately tried to fight the blush.

'We had better get use to kissing you in public…otherwise the ceremony will be quite awkward.' Severus thought, but he kept his mouth shut as he watched his mate and the crowd.

******************************************************************************

Much later, the party finally began to wear down. Ron and Hermione had just left to a rowdy send off to stay in London for the night before they port keyed to southern Europe for two week. The honeymoon had been Hermione's parent's gift to the couple and had been a complete surprise.

Harry and Severus finally apparated back to the cottage when Harry was certain Molly did not need any help with clean up. The mother of the groom shooed him away and asked that he only take one of the table centerpieces home which he was now carrying into the dark house.

"What a lovely evening" Harry said as he made his way inside. A small lamplight came on automatically as he entered to light his way through the living room and into the kitchen where he set the flowers down on the table and came back out to the living room, only to discover that he was alone.

Strange.

Harry looked and through the still opened door he saw Severus standing outside…

Looking up at the sky.

'Just how much **had **the man had to drink tonight?' Harry wondered as he slowly made his way back out the front door, down the front path, finally ending up right beside his taller, dark eyed, man.

It was a very mild summer evening. The sky still had a hint of navy to it since the sun had only set a little while ago and lightning bugs flew all around, dotting the scenery with little flashes of color here and there.

Harry also looked up at the sky, if only to see if there was something peculiar that the other was staring at. No. Just sky. The moon was just barely waxing and a few stars already graced the early summer night. It really was quite beautiful, but,

"Severus?" Harry asked as he looked away from the sky and at the taller, dark eyed man beside him. A gentle breeze strolled through and played with the man's long hair. Harry continued to watch and finally Severus answered.

"Fate has never been kind to me."

'Alrighty…where is this going?' The teen thought, but he kept silent in hopes that the thought would be expanded upon.

"At first, I believed fate to be cruel. Or something that just didn't exist. I became jaded and cynical about life and anything that it had to offer. After all, it had not offered me anything of significant value that was not taken away abruptly or viciously. I sought routine and isolation as a means of keeping life and fate away. I saw anyone who encroached on that isolation as a threat. But then…"

Severus finally looked down from the sky and met Harry's eyes, "But then fate put us together. And while I may have cursed it in the past I could never deny, nor will I ever deny, that you are the only great thing that blasted fate has ever given me. I am human again because of you. I do silly, childish things that would have one believe that I perceive my age to be that of an eighteen year old instead of a man who is about to be forty. And what is even odder is that I like it. A lot. In fact, I think I love it. I love all the odd stuff that has come into my life because you are in it. Your life is so utterly and beautifully odd that it seems perfectly logical. Almost like a work of modern art. Crazy strokes of a brush that come together to make a creation that is hard to explain, but still just as moving. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to perfect the art of odd with you and only you and let the whole damn world know it too."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He carefully opened it and took out a silver ring adorned with the same scroll pattern that adorned Harry's wings and his body. He took a few small steps and became very, very close to the Diligarian to wear their bodies were almost touching and held the small piece of jewelry for his young lover to see.

"Marry me?"

Harry looked at the delicate ring. As if he had just jumped headfirst into a pensive his mind began to slash with memories of the past two years of his life. Learning about his inheritance. Learning Severus was his mate. Getting to know the man. The first kiss. The first fight. Their first time in bed, Hearing Severus say, 'I love you' for the first time. Harry felt overwhelmed by the amount and intensity of the thoughts that flooded him. The giddy feeling increased to a point of almost pain.

'He is taking too long.' Severus thought dejectedly as he continued to look at Harry who continued to look at the ring. 'Was I wrong in my thought that he also would want to make this official?' Severus continued to stare and tried not to become more and more despairing the longer they stood in silence. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do we need to go in?"

"Yes"

Severus sighed. Perhaps he had overwhelmed the young Diligarian. Perhaps if they went inside then Harry could collect his thoughts better. He went to move, but noticed the younger green eyed wizard looking at him with tears about to fall from his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"What is wrong?"

"Yes."

"Harry I do not—"

The question was cut off as Harry reached up on his tip toes and kissed Severus long and hard. When he pulled away both of their breathing was ragged.

"My answer," Harry whispered into the still night amongst the fireflies and waxing moon with a smile spreading across his face. His wings were fluttering nonstop and were about to lift him from the ground they were moving so fast. He took a deep breath and continued, "is yes. I'd love to marry you."

The potion master's heart stuttered as the words echoed in his head. He felt himself go into a full out smile as he placed the ring on his young mates finger. Severus looked into those vibrant green eyes that were still threatening to tear and leaned back in to wrap his arms around Harry for another passionate kiss.

Actually…several passionate kisses.

******************************************************************************

All that is left is the epilogue. I hope to have that posted within the next few days.

I hope you all enjoyed the last big chapter. Thank you.

Reviews are loved.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters and locations. No money is being profited from this story. (Might as well be serious one time…)

**Warnings: **slash. M/M. Harry/Severus. Comprende? Also AU, and OOC

**A/N: **I wanted to give a special thanks to: Mikee, ell25, La Luna Negra, TheExclamatoryPanda, Who luvs the duckbutt, The Queen of Confusion, amnethyst-emerald, Elfwyn, Thundersnow, Slmncpm, , abbyagapao, and ErrorX. These are all…or at least most, of my repeat reviewers. Some of them even reviewed every single chapter and are all kinds of awesomeness!!

Alright! Say it with me now!

On with the show!

******************************************************************************

Epilogue – Hyphens

******************************************************************************

Well, hello.

Here we are again.

The end of our story.

But how do you end a sequel?

Sequels are usually a time where characters are faced with challenges. Hardships. It is where you take their snow globe lives and give them a good shake and watch the snowstorm. It causes a build of character….whether the character wants it or not.

Throughout the stories written here the explanation of literary devices has been used to help illustrate life. Open with a bang, life not always being happy, hardships are faced in everyone's world at time to time. It is why we love books so much. Not only are our experiences mirrored in the actual actions of the characters, our own thoughts and dreams being described in written word, but they also inspire feelings and desires in their own right simply by the language that is used and the scene that is presented.

That being said, there is only one way I can think of to end this sequel.

******************************************************************************

"This is ridiculous."

"Completely. Now, hold still while I am doing this."

"Where **did **you learn how to do this by the way?"

"Hermione."

"Why, might I ask, did Mrs. Granger – Weasley teach you **this**?"

"Because, she found it hard to braid her hair behind her back and like hell if Ron was going to do it."

The two were sitting on the bed in their room where Harry was fighting to do a simple braid with Severus's mid shoulder hair. His wings were out and fluttering happily and were a very content color of green. This was fun. The potion's professor was eternally grateful that no student would witness this humiliation. What would they say if they saw their venomous potion master having his hair braided by the school newest faculty member and his pixie fiancé?

"I do not see why we should braid myhair." Severus said. Harry smiled at the terribly masked petulance that was present in the sardonic man's voice.

"Because Molly insisted that your hair be fixed for the wedding and she wanted to see what it looked like braided. You will only have to wear it for a few minutes when we get to the Burrow and then you can take it out."

"Good. I look like bloody Lucius with my hair like this."

"Oh yes. Spitting image." Harry said. He may have been seated behind him, but Severus could feel the young fairy's eyes rolling.

"I am being completely serious!"

"We could always cut it."

"For your sake I am going to pretend that statement was ever uttered."

Silence fell round them as Harry would work with the taller man's hair again and again in an attempt to perfect the braid. While Hermione had been an excellent teacher and he remembered the basic mechanics, it had been a long time since he had done it and as a result his first attempts had been pretty ragged and he was eternally grateful that Severus could not see what he was doing. Otherwise…he might kill him. It was actually kind of relaxing to play with Severus's hair. He would run his hands through it from time to time, or grab onto it during other times, but rarely had he spent an extended amount of time just messing with it.

"I'm not going to do that."

Severus waited for a few moments…

"Harry, I realize that you are prone to say random thoughts, but you are going t have to elaborate on that particular one."

"Combine our names…ya know, Potter – Snape."

"Oh?"

"I hate hyphens. I have been identified by hyphens since I was eleven. I'm not gonna intentionally add another hyphen to myself."

"Then you shall retain your last name intact." Severus asked in complete neutrality. Inside of his head, however, he possessively hated the idea that Harry would not at least change his name to Potter – Snape. The young sprite's hang up about hyphens, while somewhat justified, should be ignored in such a situation. Correct?

"No…"

"Well then what?" The dark eyed man asked irritably as he whipped his body around to face his shorter mate.

Harry just smiled mischievously and gave Severus a peck on the lips.

"Hogwarts will just going to have to get use to having two Professor Snapes."

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched upwards. "And how would they tell us apart?"

"Easy. One will be the 'Evil' Snape and one will be the 'Nice' Snape." He turned Severus back around by the shoulders and continued his braiding.

"Why did I not think of that?" Severus said dryly as he felt Harry get to the bottom of his hair and tie off with a band. It had to have been the seventh or eighth attempt. He really hoped that Harry was happy with it this time. Severus could give a rats a—

The green eyed teen stood from the bed. 'Finally,' the potion master thought triumphantly and began to stand as well, 'Any longer and I would have—'

"Uh, uh uh. You stay a moment. I am not finished. I'll be right back." And with that Harry dashed out of the room.

Severus stayed where he was at on the bed and turned to look out the window, letting his mind go to thought. School had already been in session for two months. While it had been a bit overwhelming at first, Harry had taken to teaching like a duck to water and was fast becoming the most popular teacher at Hogwarts. He had already started helping Minerva out with Quidditch and had reinstated the dueling club with far more success than that dunderhead Lockhart. The two had decided to get married during Christmas holiday since it meant that they would both have time to travel. Only two months away. Well, one month and sixteen and a half days, but such distinctions were not necessary, Severus thought. No, not necessary at all. Really.

Yes, things seemed good.

Real good.

Click.

Severus started as the silence was interrupted by the unassuming noise. Turning his head he came face to face with the culprit of the obstruction of his train of thought.

His ethereal fiancé had the happiest smile on his face…and that blasted camera in his hand.

The two often would try to sneak candid photos of the other in a game of sorts. It seems as though it was Harry's turn again.

Severus stood gracefully and walked over to the Diligarian.

"That was low."

Harry's smile grew, "I never said who the evil Snape was and who the nice one was."

"Indeed you did not." Severus said as he picked up the camera and set it down on the table. He then came even closer to Harry and began to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around to stroke his wings. A favorite of Harry's. Severus did not mind it too much either.

The young imp sighed happily as the kiss continued, deepened and subconsciously the two found their way to the bed. Harry didn't have to think anymore for his wings to adjust to lying down. The joys of instincts. Speaking of the joys of instincts….The two broke away for air finally. Severus smirked at Harry's slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

'To hell with the Weasley's Lunch and especially Molly's constant nagging about out nuptials.'

Severus began to unbutton the shirt that was obstructing his perfect view of Harry's upper body.

Green eyes were looking up at him with a slightly glazed tint to them and the potions master's smirk morphed into a small smile. Finally the shirt was no longer an obstacle. Another transformation of the lips occurred, this time taking on a more predatory element.

'Clothes are so unnecessary.' Severus found himself thinking as his hands roamed over the light muscles and black swirls, pulling small gasps and giggles from the sensitive flesh, 'I wonder if Harry would agree to simply walk around naked while we are at home…"

He replaced his hand with his mouth and began tracing a particularly intricate swirl all around his chest and down the stomach and listened as the small noises the young sprite had been making before gained pitch.

Finally he came to the waistband of Harry's jeans and for some unfathomable reason this seemed to be the trigger that snapped the Diligarian to his senses.

"Severus! We can't. We have to leave soon and you will mess up your hair!"

Severus raised his head to look up into Harry's face.

"I give about as much worry about messing up my hair as a frog has hair." He returned to his task.

"But—"

The protest fell silent as Harry gave up. Not much of a fight, but at least he tried. Besides, when your very sexy mate is doing such things to you, well, you aren't going to say no.

Jeans and trousers joined shirts followed by pants in a highly choreographed display of disrobing and soon both Harry and Severus were glorious—especially in their own opinion—naked and once again kissing.

'The Weasleys won't mind if we are a little late…' Harry thought as he gasped into Severus's mouth when the taller man's large hand began to focus more southward.

"Love you." Fell from his kiss swollen lips easily.

"Love you." Severus moaned in response near Harry's ear, causing a wonderful tickling sensation."

More intimate touches, kisses, and soothing caresses were exchanged until,

"Ready my Harry?"

"Oh—"

"_HARRRRRYYYYY!"_

Oh

"Crap!"

Both men bolted upright and out of the bed as if they had been doused by cold water.

"What in the name of Merlin's douche was that?" Severus exclaimed in a fit of annoyance. The voice continued to waft through the house calling out for the pixie. Severus looked around and grabbed his dressing gown, fully prepared to find the owner of the voice and make sure they never used it again.

"Merlin's douche?"

"We have more pressing things to think about Harry."

"You get mad at me for using a contraction sometimes, yet you get to say—"

Severus did not listen as he stormed out of the bedroom to locate their mystery guest. Harry grabbed his robe and followed soon after. The young imp was bounding down the stairs tying his sash when he took in what all the commotion was about.

Severus was looking murderously at the fireplace and Hermione Granger – Weasley's head who looked very agitated herself. The witch saw Harry as he entered the area and immediately launched off,

"Harry! I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I made such a surprise call, but it's an emergency!"

The younger pixie's annoyance and being interrupted vanished with his friends tone. Ignoring Severus's derisive snort he quickly sought explanation.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Ginny and Ron got into an argument and Ginny hexed Ron into a bird."

"That doesn't sound too bad—"

"Ginny then dissaperated and no one can find her and Ron flew away and we think we found him in this one tree but we aren't sure and he won't come close to any of us and there is this little robin that seems to be eying him and I particularly do not want my husband to father **chicks**!" Hermione yelled at a speed that almost put Harry to shame. Almost.

Harry fought very valiantly to contain his giggles.

He failed.

"This is not funny! Well…possibly. Anyways, we need you to come over here and see what you can do. I wouldn't ask since…" She looked at both Harry and Severus's s state of dishevelment and the very new hickey on Harry's neck, "Yea….but Molly is going absolutely berserk and the twins are only laughing."

Harry sighed. He looked over at his mate who still looked like he was ready to annihilate something, but he gave a curt nod and turned back to the fireplace.

"If you would permit us a few minutes for composure then we shall be over shortly Mrs. Granger – Weasley."

"Yea, 'Mione, we'll do what we can!"

Thank you, thank you, thank you!" with that a very relieved Hermione called off.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands as Severus quickly _accioed _both sets of clothing. Closing the blinds the two quickly changed and righted themselves as best as possible. The teen looked over to still see a very sour expression across the older man's face. He finished trying to feign taming his hair and walked over to him and pulled him in to a very…very nice kiss.

"Later" he whispered. His voice an octave lower causing Severus to growl and tighten his hold on him.

"I would prefer sooner."

"So would I"

"I shall murder Mr. Weasley…or Ms. Weasley when I see them."

"They've had a good go."

The two untangled and tuned back, preparing to floo to the Burrow and enter the subsequent chaos that was sure to be.

"It never ends does it?" Harry asked with a sigh as he looked up into dark brown eyes with a small smile.

Severus took a pinch of floo and threw it into the fire.

"I have a feeling this is only just the beginning."

"Think you can live with this for the rest of your life?"

Severus seemed to actually think about what Harry had asked, though in reality he already knew the answer. He leaned over and gave his young mate a quick kiss.

"For as long as I live." He paused as he stepped into the fireplace, "Or die trying."

Harry giggled. The two shared a smile before Severus curtly called out the Burrow and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

Harry continued to smile as made his way to follow Severus.

"I can live with that."

******************************************************************************

With hope.

Hope that life will always have something to teach us. That there are always new things to learn.

New hardships to face.

New joys to share.

That the story always goes on…

******************************************************************************

Yay! *Does a little happy dance* _Perfecting the Art of Odd _is finished! I have enjoyed writing this one sooo much and I wanted to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story!

Please tell me what you thought of my story

I hope to also write other stories besides the "Fairy Harry" Series sometime soon. So be prepared to see other works besides the "Fairy Harry"s. Just need to have the muse strike....

Reviews are loved!!!


	13. Pseudo Chapter New Story!

Pseudo chapter

Hello all!

This is just a little pseudo chapter to tell you that I have a new story!

It is called _Catching Air in a Jar._

You can find it on my profile page.

It is not a continuation of the Fairy Harry series, but it is another HP/SS.

I really want to know what people think about it and if I should continue.

Peace!

~Point of Tears


End file.
